Holding On
by Brookebynature
Summary: Mysterious gunshot victim Damon Salvatore is brought into the hospital where Elena Gilbert works. While dealing with an increasingly turbulent and sometimes dangerous relationship, Elena finds herself drawn to her patient who seems to have some demons of his own. Can they help each other heal? AU Delena. (Some Klaroline) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** \- Hi there. I know I just started a Delena story ( **The Embargo** , if you want to check it out ;)) but I got the idea for this in my head and I was so excited, I couldn't wait to start writing it. So I'll just have to make time to write for both stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Let me know what you think with a little review at the end. Gracie x

* * *

Chapter 1

"Gunshot victim. Male. Twenty-four. Wound to the lower left of the abdomen" The paramedic told the cluster of white-coated doctors swarming around the patient who was being wheeled briskly through the corridors towards theatre. "Heart rate already low and dropping."

"Name?" Asked Jo Laughlin, the darked-haired doctor in charge.

"A Damon Salvatore." The paramedic answered. He had his driver's license in his wallet but nothing else. Looks like he was robbed."

"Was he conscious when you arrived?"

"No. By the amount of blood he's lost I think we can assume he must have been out some time before he was found by a member of the public."

"Where?"

"Alley just off East 13th."

"Guess that number was pretty unlucky for the guy. Any family contacts?"

"Like I said, he only had his license with him."

"Thanks Matt." Jo nodded. "We've got him."

Matt Donovan removed his hand from the bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The heat outside was stifling and rushing his way along the corridors had done nothing to help the way his uniform was sticking to his body.

"Tought shift already ?" He heard a voice ask. Turning around, he met Elena Gilbert looking fresh as a daisy grabbing a clipboard from the nurse's station.

"That was the second gunshot victim I've brought in today." He replied. "And he didn't look like the kind to be messed up in gang stuff."

Elena offered a smile. "I have a break in fifteen minutes. Buy you a lemonade?"

"Can you make it a beer?"

She laughed. "Not while we're on the clock I'm afraid. But if you can wait three days until Tyler's birthday drinks, I'll see if I can stretch."

Matt gave Elena a wide smile. "Deal. I'll see you out on the back picnic benches in fifteen?"

"Sure."

He watched as she made her way along the corridor towards the elevator. From what Matt could remember, he'd been under Elena's spell the moment she stepped into the hospital on the first day of her residency. She was beautiful and kind and intelligent but after a few shared lunch breaks, he'd discovered she had a boyfriend with whom she'd been in a relationship since high school. Steven or Stefan, or something. Still, Matt found himself spending time with her anyway as she was simply the best person he'd ever met.

X

If this was death, Damon thought, it was more serene than he'd imagined. The sun was warm but not suffocating and the sky was the clearest blue he'd ever seen. A soft breeze fanned the strands of dark hair around his face as the tiny waves lapped against the swathe of white sand.

"Here you go." Katherine's voice filled his ears. Except, it wasn't Katherine's voice. It sounded like it at first, but as the soft sounds of the waves and rustling palm trees faded out, the differences seemed to echo. The voice was sweeter, kinder. It wasn't tinged with flirtation or sarcasm. It was just...pure.

Damon turned his head in the hammock and took the coconut from the brunette's outstretched hands. It was Katherine. But it _wasn't_. She looked like Katherine but there was something... different. Her hair was straight and her feet weren't encased in heels. Her eyes were soft chocolate, not hard brown. Her skin was olive but with a splattering of freckles on each shoulder. She was Katherine. But she _wasn't_.

Elena popped the chart back into its holder at the end of the patient's bed.

"Still not ready to wake up Damon Salvatore, huh?" Her voice was soft as she looked at the man lying in the bed. He'd been like that for five days now and the fact that he hadn't woken once was beginning to concern Jo, her supervisor. He'd had scans to check for brain damage, though each one had come up negative, much to Elena's relief. It wasn't easy to see any patient left with brain damage, but for someone so young, she always found it even more depressing.

"Any change?" Caroline Forbes, the other med student working in Elena's department joined her in Damon's room.

"Nope." Elena replied.

Caroline moved closer to Damon. "Come on sleeping beauty. We're all dying to see what you look like when you're awake."

"Caroline!" Elena hissed with a small laugh. The blonde could be ridiculous at times.

"What? Like you haven't thought about how hot he is!"

"No, I haven't. I have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend Elena, but you can still see."

The brunette simply rolled her eyes

"Well, there's no shame in looking, especially if there's no girlfriend of his hanging around. I take it you haven't really been on female-watch?"

"No, I haven't been on _female watch_." Elena replied. "But as far as I know, there's been no visit from a girlfriend."

Caroline smiled. "Good."

Come to think of it, Elena realised the mysterious patient lying in the room with them hadn't had a single visitor. Strange, she thought, for someone so young. Occasionally though, it happened. In a city as large as New York where often, you didn't know your next door neighbour, there tended to be some patients who slipped through the visitor net. What with Damon having no contact information on him when he was brought in, Elena had had nobody to notify.

Living in the city had been a huge culture shock for Elena, though that wasn't to say she didn't enjoy it. It was just different. Her hometown in Virginia was tiny; she knew everyone. And sometimes that was just as much of a problem as knowing nobody. Since taking up her residency at the hospital though, she'd met Caroline and Matt. He'd introduced them both to Tyler Lockwood, a fellow paramedic and what with Stefan at home, she was pretty sorted.

Stefan. He'd been her boyfriend since freshman year at high school. They'd attended college together and he'd even moved to New York when she'd got notification of her residency. Adapting to the city hadn't come nearly as easy for him as it has for Elena however, and she often found herself cancelling social plans with her colleagues to stay home with him in their tiny rented apartment, watching tv. He was struggling to find a job despite several interviews at different newspaper and magazine companies. She felt sorry for him mostly, though there was the odd pang of resentment. At the weekend, she'd had to text Tyler to let him know she wouldn't be able to make his birthday drinks as Stefan hadn't felt like attending and had begged her to stay home with him.

"Earth to Gilbert!" Caroline widened her blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"Fine." She replied, mock-offended. "I'll tell someone else about my kiss with Tyler."

"Wait, what?"

"Front garden when we're on break." She raised an eyebrow and smirked, leaving Damon's room before calling back, "I'll give you all the details."

Elena grinned and shook her head at her friend. Caroline was definitely enjoying the single city girl life.

X

Damon felt the swaying hammock slowly begin to still, and as he opened his eyes, he discovered that he was no longer enjoying the shade on a beach, but lying in a meadow filled with bluebells. The sounds of lapping waves and rustling palms had been replaced by sweet birdsong and the humming of a female voice. It was the same girl from earlier - Katherine, but _not_ Katherine. He watched as she weaved a crown of daisies and buttercups nimbly with her fingers, leaning against him contentedly. He swept her hair over her shoulder so that he could focus on her face but then he was drifting again.

This time, the sky was growing less and less blue and the sun's light was becoming blinding. The soft humming was fading and a much harsher noise, high-pitched and brash was filling his ears. And then breathing became difficult. Impossible. He was choking as the light filled his vision and a beeping filled his ears, gasping for breath, reaching out for the girl who had been lying against him.

Damon's eyes burned and his throat closed. He tried to speak, to shout out but his words were swallowed by something plastic and sharp. All of a sudden, the bright light was replaced by what looked like a white tiled ceiling, though his eyes seemed misty and wet.

As quickly as he realised where the ceiling tiles meant he was, the struggle to breathe ceased and Damon felt a rush of oxygen into his system.

"Hey." A soft voice spoke, startling him. It was the voice from earlier; the one which belonged to not-Katherine. "You're finally awake."

His eyes flicked to the brunette doctor in the white coat who was placing a plastic tube - the one which moments earlier must have been down his throat, Damon concluded - onto a small metal trolley.

"See?" He heard the blonde doctor standing next to her say. "I knew he'd be gorgeous."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They really made me smile. Imarifirst has been desperate for this chapter so I hope you enjoy! I already have most of chapter three written so I aim to update within the week. Reviews always help though ;)

Shameless plug for my other Delena fic ' **The Embargo** '. If you haven't read, go check it out :)

Gracie x

* * *

Chapter 2

"You owe me a beer." Matt said to Elena as he leaned against the shaded wall of the hospital.

"I do." Elena replied, taking a swig from her water bottle. "How about this weekend? Caroline mentioned some noodle bar on the corner of 1st and East 11th?"

"A noodle bar?" Matt questioned with what was very close to a sigh. "Can't we just go to a bar that serves burgers and beers for less than $20?"

Elena laughed. Matt - much like her - was from a small country town and wasn't used to the over-priced eateries of Manhattan. He'd been complaining for the last three months that all he wanted was a decent home-cooked chilli burger.

"It could be worse." She suggested. "Remember when we went to that sushi place?"

Matt groaned. "How could I forget? My stomach was my enemy for the rest of the week."

"Hey guys." Caroline almost-sung as she joined her friends outside, shielding her blue eyes from the glare of the sun.

"You're late for your break." Elena commented. "Might this have to do with a certain room on the third floor?"

" _Someone_ had to check he had fresh water. It's _hot_ you know."

"And did you check any other room on the third floor?" The brunette questioned knowingly.

Caroline shrugged. "I deserve a break too."

Elena rolled her eyes. Matt frowned. "Which room are you guys talking about?"

"The one that is occupied by Damon Salvatore. It should be illegal for someone to be that hot. I mean seriously, who looks good in a hospital gown?! Besides him, obviously."

"Damon Salvatore?" Matt questioned Elena.

"Gunshot victim you brought in last week."

He shrugged. "I don't remember."

"You brought him in right before I offered to buy you a beer."

"Which you flaked out on." He replied. "Now I remember."

"Caroline has the hots for him."

"The hots?" The blonde retorted incredulously. "What are you Elena, thirteen?"

"No. Anyway, I was telling Matt that you mentioned a noodle bar this weekend?"

"Momofuku!"

"Seriously? That's the name of the restaurant?" Matt asked.

"How about we try somewhere in Brooklyn?" Elena suggested. "We always talked about finding a dive bar with great burgers."

"But I was hoping for a lady and the tramp moment with Tyler!" Caroline half-whined. "Dive bars are so...dirty."

Had Caroline not made Elena laugh so much over the course of their relatively short friendship, the brunette might have grown tired of her princess act. But Caroline was sweet and kind, she just forgot that even though they all worked in the same place, they didn't have the kind of money in the bank courtesy of their parents that she did.

"Fine." Elena conceded, much to Matt's disappointment. "But Matty gets to pick next time. And dive bars are a legitimate option."

"Deal."

X

"Katherine, you don't want to do this. Put the gun down. Katherine. KATH-"

Damon gasped, his eyes springing open, making Elena jump and drop the clipboard she was holding.

She collected it from the floor and set it on the bottom of his bed, resting her hand on his forearm.

"Are you okay?"

He was sweating. "Yeah..I uh...bad dream."

Elena nodded, her hand still resting on Damon's arm. "Just breathe slowly."

He looked at her questioningly but then realised he was heaving ragged breaths. Concentrating on the clock opposite, he exhaled through his mouth until his breaths had evened and Elena picked up the clipboard from the bed.

"I need to check your dressing. If you wouldn't mind lifting your gown."

"A little forward, _doctor_." Damon replied with a smirk. If she hadn't just witnessed him wake from a nightmare sweating profusely, Elena would have sworn he was flirting. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"You can cover yourself with the sheet from the waist down, I just need to inspect your abdomen."

Damon braced himself for pain as she pulled on a pair of gloves and began to draw the tape on the pain never came. He watched, almost in awe, as her careful fingers removed the tape gently before peeling back the soft material covering his bullet wound.

"You're healing nicely."

Nicely is not the adverb Damon would have used. He grimaced at the sight of his pale skin interrupted by a large, angry red hole that seemed to be leaking some sort of gross fluid.

"I'll get something to clean this with and then I'll be right back." She told him.

"Am I going to get a sponge bath, _doctor_?"

This time Elena wasn't mistaken. He _was_ flirting. How inappropriate. He'd said the word _doctor_ twice now, and each time it sounded wrong. She'd worked damn hard to earn that title and she wasn't going to let him ruin it by saying it in such a crude way.

"Not from me."

He simply smirked as she left the room.

"Hey." Caroline smiled as the two girls met in the supply cupboard. "Have you checked Damon Salvatore yet?"

"On it now." Elena replied. "Just need to clean his bullet wound."

"Urgh, I can't believe you got the good job!" Caroline moaned. "I'm stuck redressing that little kid's arm in 315. I hate children. Switch?"

Elena shrugged. "Knock yourself out. I like the kid's family. They usually bring cookies."

Caroline squealed in excitement, a glint in her eye. "I hope his abs are as good as I've been imagining."

X

"I hope your hand are wa..." Damon trailed off as he looked toward the closed door to see that his formerly brunette doctor had been replaced by a blonde version. "Where's the other doctor?"

"Emergency down the hall." Caroline replied. "I'm Dr Forbes, but someone as handsome as you can call me Caroline." She added a wink and a smile.

Damon returned it and cocked an eyebrow. "I hope you'll be as attentive. I'm very delicate you know."

"I can work wonders with my hands." Caroline flirted back. She soaked a cotton wool ball in the warm water and squeezed gently, carefully wiping the outside of his wound. The skin was inflamed and very red, but the smile she had on her face told Damon that, as the brunette assured him earlier, he must indeed be healing well.

The blonde doctor was good, Damon thought, but not as good as her friend. He felt quite a significant amount of pain, especially when she pressed the new dressing over his cleaned wound.

"So," Caroline said, pulling off her gloves. "Do you want to tell me how you got that hole?"

"No." His tone was stern and clipped.

"Oh..okay."

A memory of why he was in there flashed in front of his eyes and Damon was suddenly mad at the blonde doctor for bringing it up. "I'd like to get some rest if you're done." His tone was still abrupt.

"Of course." She gathered the used equipment and made her exit, closing the door behind her.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked as she passed on her way to the nurses' station.

"Yes. Just maybe don't ask Damon Salvatore how he got the bullet wound. He didn't take it so well when I tried."

Elena offered the blonde a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder. "Forget about him. Did you get a chance to make that reservation at Monma - whatever it was?"

"No." Caroline pouted. "There goes my lady and the tramp fantasy with Tyler."

"I think it was spaghetti, not noodles."

"I know, but noodles are tastier. And it's the kind of place we might see some celebs. I'd hate to miss an opportunity to flirt with Ryan Gosling."

Elena chuckled. "Tyler, Damon, Ryan...do you think about anything besides men?"

"Clothes?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Choose somewhere else and we'll go there. You can have your fantasy over pizza instead."

X

"Again?" Stefan sighed as Elena told him about her plans for the weekend. "I thought we could stay in and watch tv together."

She collected the used mugs dotted around various surfaces in their apartment. Stefan's lack of interest in anything other than being holed up in that apartment was making her increasingly worried. And annoyed.

"We stayed in this weekend." She replied. "And I felt bad cancelling on Tyler for his birthday."

Stefan said nothing as she moved past him, collecting the final used mug from the coffee table. Putting them neatly by the sink, Elena began running the water, checking with her hand to feel it growing warmer.

"Any luck with jobs?"

"Will you stop!" He spat. "Stop pressuring me about getting a fu-" Stefan stopped himself, green eyes wide. "I'm here because you got a placement Elena, not because I wanted to be for _my_ career."

Tears stung her eyes. When she'd told him about her placement in New York, _he_ was the one who'd said he should come with her and that it was the best place in the world - save for London maybe - to try and get into publishing. Now he was throwing that back in her face!

Elena finished washing the mugs and set them on the drainer to dry. "I'm going for a shower." She told him, though she wasn't sure why. Stefan kept his eyes fixed on the tv.

X

"I missed you." Damon told Elena as she entered his room with the supplies needed to clean and redress his wound.

"Really?" She replied, unaffected. "I would have thought Dr Forbes would have kept you busy."

" _Caroline_ doesn't have fingers quite as careful as yours doctor."

There he was with that damn _doctor_ again. "And I missed your frosty responses. It's a little hot in here without them."

Elena reached for the air conditioning remote and cranked it up. "That should cool you down."

Damon smirked. He watched her as she drew back the tape just as carefully as she'd done the previous day. Again, she removed the used white material with deft care and with her gloved hand, soaked a cotton ball in warm water, squeezing it before offering a small smile which seemed somewhat tighter than it had the previous day. Perhaps his manner made her uncomfortable. He made a mental note to be a little less...Damon.

"This will probably sting."

She wasn't wrong, but it certainly didn't sting like it had yesterday. In fact, Damon realised that what he was feeling wasn't a sting; more like a gentle burn - the kind you get if you put your hand near a flame but far enough away that it doesn't leave a mark. He continued to watch as she placed the used cotton ball on the tray and took a clean one, submerging it in the water before wiping it across his skin again. He adjusted his body as he felt a trickle of water about to drip onto the bed. She steadied him with a hand on his side.

"Damon, try to stay still."

"I don't think it's fair." He told her. She looked puzzled. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'm Dr Gilbert." Elena replied.

"Doctor huh? Pretty." He couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips. She made this easy what with masking clear annoyance with her inherent kindness.

"I've worked for five years to get this title." She told him.

Damon sucked in a breath. "Five years huh? That's a lot of missed drinking opportunities."

"And I assume that during those five years, you've not passed up on many drinking opportunities."

He feigned shock. "Doctor Gilbert, you should never _assume_ anything."

Elena finished the cleaning and took a dry piece of material, holding it attentively over Damon's bullet wound. "Can you hold this in place?" She asked. "I'm just going to tape it down."

He placed his hands at the edge of the material, careful not to press down on the gaping hole in his abdomen. He was extremely careful, yet it stung when he did it. Quickly, Elena cut the tape and slid her left hand softly over the material, grazing Damon's fingers as she did so. Suddenly, there was a warmth in her fingertips that hadn't been there before, along with a lump in her throat that she couldn't explain. She didn't like it. She didn't _not_ like it either.

Again, Damon was mesmerised by how little her touch hurt. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect.

"All done." The voice that left her mouth didn't sound like hers. It had an unusual rasp to it, and Elena cleared her throat. "Someone will be back to check on you in a few hours."

"Will it be you?" There was a hopefulness to his voice that Elena couldn't quite place.

"No, my shift finishes in an hour. Rest well."

"Thank you, Doctor Gilbert."

She smiled. It was the first time he'd said it in a serious manner. "Elena."

"What?"

"My name." She smiled again. "It's Elena."

* * *

Review? Please? x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter (and those ones from the new readers). It's nice to reply to you individually but some of you left reviews as guests so thank you lovely lot too :) Anyways, my best friend is getting married this weekend so you get this chapter early as I won't be around after this afternoon. I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it too. Leave a review at the end? And check out my other Delena story, The Embargo if you have the time :) xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3

"You need to give those other doctors a lesson in cleaning and redressing bullet wounds." Damon told Elena, visibly relaxing upon seeing it was her, and not any of the other man-handling monkeys holding today's cleaning kit. "You can tell they've never been shot in the stomach."

"Have you been in pain?"

"Only when those idiots have ripped the tape off my skin as if they're waxing me."

Elena chuckled.

"I have to say, your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." She replied, pulling on a pair of gloves ready to begin. This was Damon's favourite part about the hospital stay (if you could actually _have_ a favorite part, that was) He rested back against his pillow, watching as Elena took her time to remove first the tape, then the dressing. Always so careful not to hurt him, she swept his skin with the cotton balls before dressing the wound with a new bandage, allowing him to hold its edges while she got the tape ready. Again, as their fingers brushed, she felt a warmth but smiled slightly at the reaction of her skin to his.

The bandage change was over too quickly for Damon's liking, and he wanted to keep the beautiful doctor talking. She reminded him of something. Of someone. He just couldn't quite place her slight familiarity.

"How are you sleeping?" Elena asked Damon, pulling off her gloves.

"Fine."

"I read your chart." She replied knowingly. "And your heart rate's off it, so-to-speak."

Damon frowned.

"So do you want to be honest?"

"I got a bullet in me a week ago." He replied, a little tersely. "Forgive me if I don't sleep like a baby."

"Okay." Elena's voice was calm, not betraying her thoughts. It appeared he was having some rather violent nightmares. So much so, Jo had recommended a mild sedative at night to ease his muscles and relax his mind somewhat. Only, it was now Elena's job to get Damon's consent. "You know, there are options we can provide. Um…" she faltered, having not been in this situation before. "There's medication you can take to help you sleep a little easier. Alprazolam is a-"

"- I'm not taking a sedative." Damon stated curtly. "I don't need one."

"Damon..."

"Seriously." He held up his hands. "Do. Not. Need. A. Sedative." He enunciated each word with wide eyes staring directly at her. She didn't know where to look.

"Okay. That's your choice."

"Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"Can I get you anything before I go see my next patient?"

"Actually, I could use my cell phone to make a call. It was in my pocket"

"I'm sorry Damon, you didn't have a cell phone when you were brought in."

"Oh." He looked a little bewildered for a moment, but regained his composure. "Must be my mistake."

"If you need to make a call -"

"- It's fine." His voice was back to its earlier clipped tone. His jaw tensed and the muscle hardened. "It can wait."

"Okay." Elena nodded. He really was confusing her with his mood swings. Perhaps a result of being laid up in a hospital bed with a hole in his abdomen, she concluded. Being shot would probably do that to you. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

Damon's eyes were a little softer this time. "Thanks."

X

"Today sucks." Caroline huffed, joining Elena and Matt at their usual lunch break spot in the shade. The weather was still doing its very best to parch everything in sight; there had been no rain for weeks and the humidity was crippling poor Matt who didn't have the luxury of air conditioning for the most part of his job.

"What's up Care?" Elena asked.

"That doctor. Urgh. When I find out which genius employed him to supervise our team, I'm going to...Urgh, I'm going to…"

Matt and Elena both chuckled as their blonde friend struggled to find a threat.

"I'm going to give them a reason to be glad they work in a hospital."

The slightly satisfied smile on Caroline's face at finishing her threat made Elena and Matt laugh a little more.

"I didn't know we had a new supervisor." Elena replied. "What about Jo?"

"They've moved her to the ER. And we get Doctor Mikaelson in all his snobby British glory."

"And here's me thinking you would have enjoyed a British accent." Elena mused.

"Not on him. He's an ass. And he keeps adding ' _love_ ' at the end of his sentences like it's supposed to be endearing. It makes me want to vomit. Or claw his eyes out. Or both."

"What has he done to get you so riled up?" Matt questioned. "Spurned your advances?"

"No." Caroline narrowed her eyes at the paramedic. "He just made it very clear - in front of _everyone_ , I might add - that I'm his subordinate. I didn't make it through med school just to make cups of tea. With milk. Which is just...a gross concept. Anyway." She waved away her annoyance. "I think I need a drink tonight. Are you guys up for it?"

"Sure." Matt shrugged. "I'm sure Tyler will be down. Elena?"

Elena thought about Stefan and the tv and their apartment. She thought about his used mugs last night and the sort-of argument they'd had. And then she thought about this morning, his lack of kiss, the way she'd left for work without a word in reply to her 'bye'.

"Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Sounds good." She nodded. She'd text Stefan later to let him know. He might even have cheered up enough to join them.

X

The four colleagues found a bar close to the hospital where their casual post-work attire wasn't out of place and much to Matt's enjoyment, the beers didn't cost more than $6 a bottle. As Elena expected (yet hoped against) Stefan didn't want to join them; his short response of _do whatever_ a coded message for _I don't want to go and I don't want you to go either_. Still, Elena figured she should live her life the way she wanted - she worked damn hard after all.

"So, do you think those two are sharing a bed tonight?" Matt asked Elena, nodding in the direction of Tyler and Caroline who were flirting up a storm at the opposite end of the bar.

Elena chuckled, "Almost definitely."

Tyler was resting his hand on the small of Caroline's back - just at the place where her shirt skirted her waist, exposing a small sliver of creamy skin above her skirt. The blonde was leaning in to him, speaking into his ear above the loud chatter of other drinkers.

Elena and Matt had managed to score a booth and were enjoying the view of their friends who had finally noticed they were no longer standing together. Smirking at Caroline's satisfied and sheepish grin as the pair made their way across, Elena scooted over in her seat to let the blonde sit next to her, Matt doing the same for Tyler.

"Now I'm offended." The heard a British accent drawl. "Or did I just not see my invite."

Caroline rolled her eyes, muttering. "Great."

"I don't believe we've met." The man said to Elena. "Dr Mikaelson." He held out his hand. "Your new supervisor."

The brunette shook his hand, widening her eyes at Caroline who was rolling hers. Again.

"Matt Donovan. Paramedic." Matt said, offering his hand. "This is Tyler Lockwood. We work together."

Matt's hand stayed in mid-air as the man in front of him simply nodded. He drew his hand back in nonchalantly and took a large swig of beer. Elena bumped her elbow against his and smiled in reassurance.

"Are you here with anyone?" Caroline asked, clearly pissed that he was interrupting her time with Tyler.

Dr Mikaelson smirked. "All alone, love."

Nobody made any effort to shift along in the booth until Elena remembered her manners. "Um, do you want to sit down Dr Mikaelson?"

Caroline widened her eyes in annoyance at her friend.

"That's awfully kind, Dr Gilbert. However I must be going. More Americans to meet and all that." He waved his glass in a sweeping gesture towards the main area of the bar and its small dance floor. "They just love a British accent, don't they, _Caroline_?"

"Bit of a sweeping generalisation, _Klaus_." Her tone was clipped.

Klaus simply smirked and walked away, leaving the group to take a swig of their drinks in a sort of stunned silence until Caroline huffed her annoyance and suggested they all go dance.

X

Elena giggled to herself as she tripped out of the cab. It was such a lovely evening with the city insulated by the day's heavy heat, and a cooling breeze floating off the river. She glanced up at the window to her and Stefan's apartment but there was no light on. At least he hadn't waited up.

As she managed on the third attempt to fit her key in the lock and open the door, Elena dropped her purse, making a loud clatter.

"Oops." She muttered, shutting the door a little too heavily. The dishes on the drying rack that she'd left earlier that morning rattled. Elena flicked the light on and squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. She fumbled her way to the cupboard containing an array of mismatched glasses and crockery and found a tumbler in which to pour some water. She was just beginning to realise that she'd probably gone a little past tipsy and was bordering on pretty damn drunk as she clattered the glass against the sink.

"You're drunk." Stefan said tersely, appearing in the doorway between their small bedroom and the living area.

"No, I'm just…" She stumbled backwards and had to grab onto the counter to steady herself. A little giggle escaped her lips. "Maybe a little." She eyed him with a grin. "Drunk, that is."

Stefan wasn't smiling. But he wasn't wearing much either. A pair of white briefs was the only material covering his body and damn if Elena didn't want to touch him. Settling her glass down, she attempted a sort-of sashay over to her boyfriend whose eyes simply narrowed.

"What are you doing Elena?"

"I'm saying _hello_." Her lips were on his but she frowned as he remained static. Pulling back, she looked at him before running a hand down his chest towards his hip bone. Elena followed with her lips but then felt herself being yanked away by Stefan's grip. His hand was on her wrist, holding it in a vice-like grip to the side.

"Go to bed Elena. You're drunk." Stefan almost spat the words at her. His hand was still gripping her wrist far too tightly and she whimpered a little in pain.

"Stefan you're hurting me."

"You need to clean yourself up." Hand still clenching her wrist. Eyes dark and narrow. "This isn't you."

"Maybe this _is_ me." Elena answered back. "Maybe I'm tired of not having any fun."

She tried to pull her wrist back but Stefan snatched it towards him and she whimpered again, pain shooting along her fingers as he opened his mouth to say something. The words never came though, and he dropped her wrist from his grasp, turning in silence back into the bedroom.

Elena rested against the back of the couch, stunned as she cradled her wrist in her right hand. The hazy drunk feeling had all but vanished and she was left with a heavy pounding in her head and a huge lump in her dry throat. Making her way to the bathroom, she felt a small sob engulf her and she managed to lock the door before a tear slid down her cheek. What had happened? _How_ had it happened?

Elena breathed deeply, clutching the sink before beginning to remove her mascara. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed the smudges of black beneath each eye, and then the lines of purple and green on her wrist. When her eyes were clean and she'd taken a somewhat shaky breath, Elena made her way to the bedroom in darkness. Stefan said nothing as she drew back the sheets and slid in, laying on her side at the edge of the bed.

X

"Morning Dr Gilbert." Klaus drawled as he passed Elena making her way to the third floor.

"Morning Dr Mickaelson."

"You seem a little subdued." He returned, looking her up and down. "Not that I have any frame of reference other than your dancing last night."

Elena picked up her list of patients from the desk.

"Nursing a hangover are we?"

"A little I guess." She tried her best to look sheepish and it seemed to work.

"Well I for one can't wait to see Caroline. I bet her head is _more_ than a little sore."

That probably wouldn't be the only reason she'd be tired, thought Elena. As she'd got into her cab last night, Caroline had been climbing in alongside Tyler, not even waiting until the door was closed before she'd begun attacking his lips with hers. It almost _definitely_ wouldn't have ended there.

"Can you make your first patient Mr Salvatore?" Klaus asked as Elena was turning away. "He took a little trip out of bed last night and my guess is the new dressing he was given is probably in need of a change."

"You didn't _check_?" Elena asked, appalled.

Klaus smirked walking away. "He'd prefer you."

X

"I hear you didn't get - oh…" Elena trailed off, realised Damon was sleeping. She carefully made her way back towards the door before hearing a sort-of low, wailing sound. It was coming from Damon whose face was scrunched up in what looked like pain.

"Damon." She said gently.

Her words didn't wake him, instead, he mumbled something that sounded like "Katherine don't."

"Damon." She said again, a little louder this time. Elena could see the sweat forming on his brow and the white of his knuckles as his fingers clawed at the sheets. His grip on them was like a vice. Like Stefan's on- NO. She wouldn't think about last night. She'd been drunk and annoying. He'd been angry: a bad combination. That was it and they'd move on.

"Damon!" Elena said, more forcefully as she placed her hand on the top of his arm to shake him awake. She wasn't quite prepared for him to sit bolt upright with his hands shielding his chest. He was gasping for breath with such wide eyes that Elena was frightened for him. Whatever the reason he'd been shot was clearing affecting him severely.

"Hey," she said softly, placing her right hand over his arm. "You were having a nightmare."

Damon's eyes darted around the room until they settled on Elena's.

"You're safe Damon."

The thing was, he actually _felt_ safe. He felt safer looking at her with her hand over his than he'd _ever_ remembered feeling. It was ridiculous.

"I'm fine." His voice was a little cracked.

"Want to talk about it?" Elena removed her hand from his.

"No."

A moment of silence passed between the two until Elena broke it.

"I'm actually here to check your dressing." She told him as he relaxed his arms so that they were resting on the bed. "But I can see you need a new one." Elena gestured to the gown Damon was wearing which showed obvious signs that his wound had opened.

They settled into their usual routine of her removing the tape and dressing oh-so-carefully. The bathing side of things took a little longer than usual as Elena inspected the damage done last night. There was a slight stinging today, Damon noticed, but still she was as delicate as ever and he found himself watching her as she took her bottom lip between her teeth each time she lowered a soaked cotton wool ball onto his wound. It was adorable.

"Almost done." She said softly, popping the last used cotton wool ball into the waste dish. If you'll just hold this while-"

"-You cut the tape." Damon interjected, smiling.

"You know the drill." Her eyes were warm, like liquid chocolate he thought.

As Elena took a piece of cut tape between her fingers of her right hand, she reached with her left to hold the dressing in place and Damon gasped.

She pulled back. "Did that hurt?"

"No." He said. "But _that_ looks like it did."

Elena's eyes flicked down to the deep purple and green marks on her wrist: a reminder of last night.

"I was a little drunk and my boyfriend had to grab me so I didn't fall."

Partly true. Damon's eyes were still on her wrist and she finished up the taping quickly, feeling self-conscious.

"So you have a _boyfriend_."

Elena didn't like the way he said that word.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Stefan."

She was gathering up her supplies quickly, spilling a little of the water as she did so.

"Been together long?"

"Since freshman year of high school."

He whistled. "Long time."

"Yeah."

"What's he-"

"-Someone will be back to bring you a new gown." Elena cut in before he had chance to finish his question.

Damon nodded. "Will it be you?"

"I'm not sure."

Breathing out a large breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, Elena closed the door to Damon's room behind her and stopped in her tracks.

"Stefan."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you to you lovely reviewers who took the time to drop me a little note. They're like gin to my Friday nights :) They just make it better :) Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter but it felt like the best place to stop before chapter five moves things up a notch. Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Stefan."

"Hey Elena." He was holding a bunch of vivid gerberas and looking a little sheepish. "I saw Caroline and she said you had a break coming up?" His voice was hopeful and Elena couldn't help but smile as he looked at her like a shy little boy would look at a girl he liked in the playground.

She checked her watch. "Five minutes and then I'm free. To the left of the main entrance, there's a bench. Wait for me there?"

Stefan nodded with a small smile and handed her the gerberas. They weren't her favourite, but she still admired the bold colours and strikingly uniform petals. "I'll pop them in some water and be down soon."

"Do you have Damon Salvatore's paperwork?" The nurse behind the main desk asked Elena. "Dr Mikaelson wanted to compare something."

"I'll go grab it."

She knocked lightly on the door, and upon seeing that Damon was awake, entered his room.

"I just need to get your paperwork." She told him, removing the top sheet from its place attached to the clipboard.

"So that was Stefan?"

Elena knew it was a question, though it sounded more like a statement. She wasn't sure what Damon's tone implied. "I like his hair."

Now she _knew_ he was being sarcastic.

"What does he use to get it to stand up like that? Baby oil? Grease? The sweat from his workout sessions?"

"American Crew."

"Figures." Damon smirked as Elena made her way back towards the door, paperwork in her left hand. "What did he do wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"He brought you flowers," Damon said. "So what did he do wrong?"

"Maybe he didn't do _anything_ wrong. Maybe he's the kind of guy who brings flowers to his girlfriend at work, just _because_."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy. I've bought apology flowers. I know a sorry-I-fucked-up gesture when I see one."

"You're wrong." Elena lied, opening the door. She'd had quite enough of this conversation.

"I also know you don't like gerberas."

She closed the door a little abruptly behind her, leaving Damon to ponder her reaction to her boyfriend's appearance, and his own reaction for taking a strangely vested interest in their exchange.

X

"Elena, I'm so sorry." Stefan gulped, taking her hands in his before she'd even really sat down on the bench. "I had no right to speak to you like I did and-"

He stopped abruptly, noticing the deep purple marks in her wrist. "I did that." He whispered, appalled. "I'm a monster."

There were tears in his eyes and Elena felt a lump in her throat making it hard to swallow. Or breathe.

"You're not a monster Stefan." She tilted his chin towards her to force him to look at her. "You were angry and I was drunk."

"I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm so, so sorry Elena."

"I know." She was whispering now, tears in her own eyes.

"It won't happen again."

"I know."

Elena offered a soft kiss against Stefan's lips and he returned it anxiously, desperately trying to show her something, she figured. She just wasn't sure _what_. They spent the rest of her break making dinner plans for that evening at the restaurant she'd wanted to go to since they'd first moved to New York, but they'd both always deemed it too expensive. Stefan assured her they could afford it; he had some savings they hadn't touched and it was only one night right? She deserved it.

Elena returned to the third floor feeling significantly lighter than she'd felt all day. At least she knew Stefan's outburst last night was a one-off and that he was sorry. They'd simply forget about it and move on.

X

"Dr Gilbert, _Caroline_." Klaus drawled in greeting as he saw the two ladies taking a well-deserved rest in the break room later that afternoon. Their department had been even busier than normal and beds were needed pretty urgently. The two ladies had done all they could to manage the situation, but there were patients being forced to stay in other departments simply because there wasn't space on their floor. Neither Elena nor Caroline had the power to discharge anyone without the say-so of their supervisor, who now happened to be Klaus.

"I'm discharging Damon Salvatore this evening." He said. "One of you prepare the paperwork and I'll sign it."

"Why can't _you_ prepare the paperwork?" Caroline asked.

"Because I'm busy being more important than you, love." He returned. Caroline was outraged and slammed down her coffee cup.

"I wish Jo was still here."

"Well she's not and I am. And _I_ say, prepare Damon Salvatore's paperwork."

"Are you sure we should be discharging him?" Elena asked. "He pretty much ruined the healing of his wound last night and he's still having violent nightmares."

Klaus shrugged. "We'll give him a batch of Alprazolam and he can come here for redressing if he needs it."

"He won't take Alprazolam. I already tried."

"Then he'll continue to have violent nightmares."

"Dr Mikaelson, he was _shot_ and we haven't found out why."

"Has he asked to make a statement?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Has he had any suspicious visitors?"

"No, but-"

"He's not going to die from that wound. He's also not going to die from his nightmares."

"But-"

"We need the bed Dr Gilbert, it's as simple as that."

"Okay." She answered, somewhat reluctantly. "I'll prepare his paperwork."

"And what about you?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"Oh, I'll just be fetching you tea or shining your shoes, _master_." She retorted. "Or do you have anything else subordinate for me to do?"

"See love, now you're just being petty."

Caroline huffed and stormed out of the break room, slamming the door so hard behind her that it bounced back open again. Klaus smirked. "Remind me to give her some etiquette lessons. A little respect never hurt anyone."

Elena, unsure of how to respond, excused herself and made the relatively short walk along the main corridor towards Damon's room.

She knocked before entering and saw him smile at her through the open blinds. Wow, he really did have a beautiful smile, and those eyes...she'd never seen any that colour before. Elena shook her head. She wasn't sure why those thoughts had just popped into there.

"Twice in one day," he smiled again. It really was pretty breathtaking. "Either I've been a good boy, or I _really_ messed up my stitches last night."

"None of the above." Elena replied, taking the chart from its place at the end of Damon's bed. "I'm just here to prepare your paperwork. Good news: you're being discharged tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Your stats are good, vitals are good. You _did_ make a bit of a mess of your stitches last night, but nothing a daily dressing won't fix."

"Oh…"

It was the first time Elena had known him seemingly lost for words. "I'll check your wound before you leave and make sure you have a clean dressing for tonight and then after that, you're free to go."

"Uh, thanks."

It kind of sounded like more of a question than a statement, and Elena felt pretty guilty. Still, they needed the bed, Klaus was her boss and he was right really; Damon wasn't going to die from his wound _or_ his nightmares.

"Is there anyone I can call to come pick you up?" Elena asked.

"No."

"Nobody?"

"I can hail a cab. It's Manhattan after all." Damon returned. His face was arranged into an expression Elena couldn't quite work out. It certainly wasn't a natural one. He'd put it there purposefully.

"You sure?"

"Are you questioning my cab-hailing skills?"

She feigned shock, drawing her hand towards her heart. "Me? Of course not." With the movement, her white coat sleeve had slid upwards along her arm, revealing the purple marks on her wrist. She hadn't noticed, but Damon had.

"Must have been a pretty long way you were going to fall."

"Excuse me?"

"Your wrist." He replied. "Those are some pretty deep marks. He must've grabbed you pretty hard."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a klutz."

"Really? I haven't noticed you drop anything since I've been here - other than that one time."

"I guess alcohol just brings it out in me." She wasn't even sure why she was carrying this conversation on. Or feeling guilty towards _him_ for lying.

"Doesn't it for us all?"

"Well if you're sure I can't call anybody, I'll just get Dr Mikaelson to sign this paperwork, then I'll change your dressing and you're free to go."

"You make it sound as though I've been imprisoned."

Elena offered a soft chuckle but it sounded as forced as it was. "I guess some people think of being here in that way."

Damon shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. At least I got to meet a pretty hot doctor."

She began to roll her eyes but thought better of it, instead simply leaving his room with the door closed softly behind her. Why did she feel sad all of a sudden? And why did she dread going home? Elena tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind as she handed Klaus the papers on her way to the supply closet.

X

Two hours had passed before Damon was officially allowed to leave. A backlog of paperwork and a very overrun team of receptionists meant that the electronic filing system had not been updated, and until it was, nobody could leave. Caroline had been the one to change Damon's dressing for the final time as Elena had gotten stuck with a young patient who was having trouble settling in.

As she was making her way towards the nurse's station, she saw pretty much the entire female workforce (and patients) staring at the back of a man clad only in black with a shock of raven hair.

"So gorgeous." She heard from one nurse.

"Can't believe anyone could shoot someone so pretty." Came another.

"Best looking gunshot victim _I_ ever saw."

Just as Elena turned her gaze towards the back of the man in question, he turned back towards them, his blue eyes locking with her own brown ones. His torso seemed to be coated in black cotton that hugged every single muscle he had. The sleeves cut off on his biceps, enhancing their shape: strong, but not huge. _The perfect size for wrapping around someone_ , she thought. Woah! Where had that come from?! His black jeans were held in place with a leather belt and on his feet were black boots - probably far too hot for the heavy summer heat. It seemed that she'd been staring forever as he raised a hand at her, signalling his goodbye. The hem of his t-shirt rode up ever-so-slightly to reveal a path of white skin so pale it was almost porcelain in colour. Elena wondered why she'd never noticed that before.

" _Dr Gilbert_." Klaus' voice snapped her back into the busy department where her gaze was no longer fixed with Damon's and the sounds of the setting filtered back to her ears. She looked at Klaus, mumbling "sorry," and when she looked back towards where Damon had been, he was gone. "There's a new patient in 308. Needs a dressing on her arm."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

 **A/N - So Damon's been discharged huh? What now for our lovely duo? And what about Stefan? And Katherine? Well...I have a few ideas up my sleeve... Want to hit that review button and predict? Or shout? Or tell me what you enjoyed? Thanks ;) x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The end of June stretched into July and the hospital seemed busier than ever. Stefan, still unable to find a job, had begun writing his own articles in an attempt to score some freelance work. So far however, he'd been pretty unsuccessful save for a couple of political pieces and a feature piece on an up-and-coming leather worker who had started his business in his native Stockholm, and was now looking to replicate its success in Brooklyn.

Elena found herself spending more and more time at the hospital. There were the odd shifts where she qualified for overtime pay and what with Stefan bringing in very little, she took on as many of these extra shifts as she could. Besides, they meant she could afford the odd night out with Caroline, Tyler and Matt without feeling too guilty.

"You are _so_ not working that extra shift." Caroline told Elena, snatching the pen from her hand. "It's my birthday and you're coming to The Loft for drinks and dancing. And cake. And did I say drinks?"

"You said drinks." Elena laughed as the blonde offered her best puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, I'll come."

"Yay!" Caroline clapped her hands as though she was in first grade. "So obviously there's a dress code because this is the perfect excuse for me to wear that new Valentino my mom got me. Oh, and I want to see Tyler in a suit." She winked conspiratorially and Elena couldn't help but laugh with a roll of her eyes. The blonde really was ridiculous. "Obviously Stefan can come too."

The two friends spent the rest of their shift pretty much running from patient to patient, checking stats, dressing wounds, giving injections and practically using every ounce of energy they had. When seven pm came and they could finally go home, all Elena could think about was a large bowl of spaghetti and how much she'd like a long, hot bath. Since she'd moved to New York, she hadn't had a bath. The apartment she shared with Stefan was so small - just like most other apartments rented by people like them - that all the bathroom had room for was a shower, sink and toilet, and even the space between the three was severely limited.

As she turned the key in the lock of her apartment door, Elena felt a pang of disappointment at the lack of cooking scent coming from the kitchen. She was starving and Stefan had been home all day. Sure, he was writing, but would it have taken much to pop even a frozen pizza into the oven?

"Hey." She greeted him, dropping her purse onto the floor as she shut the door. "How was your day?"

"Pretty much sucked." Stefan replied. "I had nothing to write about."

The television was on and his feet were resting atop of the coffee table surrounded by a handful of empty beer bottles. Elena swallowed a sigh and made her way to the cupboards for ingredients. Damn it - they were out of spaghetti. Resigning herself to junk food, she reached for the box of mac and cheese.

"Have you eaten?" She asked Stefan.

"Made a sandwich earlier. I'd have made you one but I wasn't sure what time you'd be home."

"That's ok."

"Oh, and we're out of bread. Try and remember to get some from the store tomorrow will you?"

Elena rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned her attention to the box in her hand. She was too tired to pick a fight tonight. All she wanted to do was eat, shower and go to bed.

When she had finally done the first two of the things on her list, she found the television off and Stefan undressing in the soft light of their bedroom. Sighing, she picked up the empty bottles lying on the coffee table and stood them beside the other recycling to take out in the morning.

Getting into bed was like heaven - that was, until Stefan climbed in naked beside her. He reached his arm across her body, moving his fingers from the curve of her hip up towards her breast. He kissed her wetly with breath that smelled strongly of stale beer and Elena turned so that she was lying on her back.

"Stefan, I'm really tired." She said softly. "Can we do this another night?"

It wasn't a question really, more like a statement. Either he hadn't heard or he chose to ignore her because she felt him move his hand back down from her breast to her bellybutton and towards the waistband of her shorts.

"Stefan." He followed with a kiss behind her ear and then another on her neck. "Stefan!"

"What?" He sighed, frustrated.

"I'm really tired and I just don't want to tonight."

He said nothing, but simply rolled over so his back was now towards Elena, before flicking off the lamp.

As exhausted as she was, sleep just wouldn't come and Elena spent the majority of the night staring at the wall in front of her, her back facing Stefan's. She thought about their relationship when they were still in high school back in Mystic Falls - their sleepy little midwestern town. She'd been a cheerleader and he'd been on the football team and life between them was pretty much everything she'd wanted. She used to love game nights the most, when she could wear a red ribbon in her hair and then his jacket over her shoulders. When he used to score, he'd look at her like she was the only thing in the world and in those moments, she'd thought she might pass out from sheer happiness.

Moments like those though weren't even few and far-between any more; they were non-existent. Elena had found herself lately looking forward to nights with Caroline, Tyler and Matt simply to be out of that apartment for a few extra hours. It wasn't that she didn't love Stefan any more because God, she loved him more than anything. But...it wasn't the same and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Stefan's confidence was low, she told herself. He was struggling to find a job, had moved away from his family and friends to a huge city - for her nonetheless - and now she'd knocked him back when he only wanted affection. She wondered how Damon's wound was healing. _Fuck! Where did that come from?!_ Elena felt a stab of guilt as she turned her head to look at Stefan's now sleeping form. Attempting to brush off her thoughts, she turned her body so that she faced Stefan's back, wrapping her arms around him as she snuggled closer to his skin. He smelled like beer and a little of stale sweat and it made her feel a little queasy. She shut her eyes anyway.

X

"I can't believe Klaus is making us work today!" Caroline moaned as Elena joined her at the nurses' station. "I mean, maybe I get why he hasn't told you to take the day off, but it's my birthday! You only turn 25 once!"

"Well we're off tomorrow and you know what that means." Elena grinned.

"I hope it means you lose you inhibitions." Klaus drawled into Caroline's ear, making her shriek, jump and drop her clipboard all at the same time. "And then maybe some of your clothes."

The blonde stamped her foot. "You are literally _the_ most inappropriate boss _ever_!"

"It's always nice to win a title." He smirked before glancing in annoyance at his cell phone which was now ringing. "What?" He snapped. "Just perfect. I suppose we'll have to be ready then." Ending the call in his ever-abrupt manner, Klaus shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Don't you just love re-admissions?"

The two girls looked at him quizzically.

"That was Donovan. Put your gloves on Gilbert - loverboy is coming back for another visit. Oh, and arm yourself with some Alprazolam. I'm pretty sure he's going to need it."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Damon Salvatore is on his way back for another visit. Turns out getting shot once wasn't enough."

"What?!" The girls asked in unison.

"What I just said. Damon Salvatore has been shot. Again. Perhaps he should consider a bodyguard. Or make better friends."

"How far away?" Elena asked, feeling a rise of panic building inside her chest.

"Five minutes. Wound to the chest and dangerously close to the heart. Missed by millimetres."

The brunette released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. It didn't go unnoticed by Klaus, who cocked an eyebrow. "He'll need a room after surgery. Make sure it's private and as far from the nurses' station as possible. There's obviously someone out there who wants him dead - or at least severely injured - and the last thing we need is a shooting in our department. Be aware of anyone suspicious and keep yourselves safe."

Caroline stared at the man in front of her, a little taken aback at his concern.

"Oh come on now, love." He said, ghosting a hand on her forearm. "I'm not exactly heartless. Just call me a protective supervisor. And after all, I couldn't have you getting hurt on your _birthday_."

X

The chances of everyone making Caroline's birthday drinks at the scheduled time of 8pm was looking increasingly unlikely. They'd pretty much had the day from hell: above average admissions, two doctors calling in sick and of course, the readmission of a certain dark-haired gunshot victim.

Damon had returned from surgery only half an hour previously, and on her way to grab what was probably her eighth coffee of her shift, Elena snuck a peek at the unconscious man at the end of the corridor. She allowed herself to linger just long enough to take in his appearance: slightly messy hair, porcelain skin, long, dark eyelashes sweeping over his eyelids. He looked so peaceful that she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to shoot him. The peace was, of course, a result of the Alprazolam but Elena figured peace under sedation was undoubtedly better than those nightmares he clearly suffered agonizingly from.

"Elena," Caroline's voice called. The brunette took a last glance at Damon before leaving his room, closing the door quietly behind her - not that it mattered. He'd be out for the count for a good few more hours at least.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah - Klaus says one of us is free to go but he needs one of us to stay and cover seeing as Dr Maxfield isn't here."

"You go."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Elena replied. "It's your birthday and I _was_ going to sign up for the extra shift tomorrow anyway."

Caroline hugged her friend. "God I love you."

Elena giggled and rolled her eyes. "Have fun, and have a drink for me."

"Done." The blonde smiled.

"And have _several_ for me." Klaus added, passing the duo with a smirk and a clipboard.

"Creepy," Caroline muttered, "But also, done."

X

Elena was on her third coffee in two hours when she got the call to say Damon was awake. Her increasing fatigue momentarily forgotten, she rushed along the corridor to his room, almost forgetting to scan for the threats Klaus had reminded her of a couple of hours previously. There were none however, and she knocked lightly before entering his room.

Gone was the peaceful man that she'd seen a few hours ago. Instead, he'd been replaced by someone who looked as tired as Elena felt.

"Hey," She said softly, offering a smile.

"I just liked this place so much I had to come back." He rolled his eyes and attempted to curl his lip into a smirk but Elena didn't buy it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Aside from the new hole in my chest? _Just peachy._ "

Elena took her torch from her pocket and bent closer towards Damon, moving the beam from the edge of his vision towards the centre.

"Although," he continued, "The view just got a heck of a lot better."

This time, it was her turn to roll her eyes and she did manage to catch a genuine smirk playing on Damon's lips. She was surprised to find herself involuntarily smiling.

"Just follow the light with your eyes Damon."

Elena completed her test and begun to test Damon's reflexes, reassuring him that - bullet wound aside - he seemed physically fine.

"You gave me a sedative."

"We didn't want you to rip the stitches."

"I asked you not to."

"We're under orders from Dr Mikaelson."

"I sign whatever form I need to. I don't want to be sedated."

"Damon…" She faltered at his tensed jaw, deciding against pressing the issue. "What _happened_?"

"Wrong place, wrong time."

"Twice?"

"Guess I'm just unlucky."

"You should know, the department is on alert for anyone suspicious."

"Incredibly unnecessary." He replied. "Like I said, wrong place, wrong time."

"I find that hard to believe."

Damon shrugged, then tried to hide the wince that caught him off guard as the wound in his chest burned."Your choice," he gritted out.

"I should check your old wound to see how it's healing."

For the first time since Elena had entered the room while he was awake, Damon visibly relaxed as he lifted his gown for her to inspect the healing wound on his abdomen. She traced the fading bruises delicately with her fingertips and smiled as she saw his eyes close. Figuring it was helping him relax, she smoothed over the pulled skin which was still red, using the soft pad of her thumb to repeat the motion, checking for signs of lumps of infection.

"Even with gloves, you have the softest hands."

Damon's gravelly voice caught them both off guard. Fuck. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He eyed her warily but she seemed to be smiling genuinely and he offered her one in return.

"Guess all that money on L'occitane was worth it."

She finished her gentle examination and removed her gloves, stifling a yawn.

"You look exhausted."

"Gee, thanks."

"How many hours have you been here today?"

Elena checked her watch. "Fifteen."

Damon let out a whistle. "I hope they're paying you well."

She rolled her eyes. "Not nearly enough."

"Shouldn't you be out on a Friday night drinking overpriced cocktails on some rooftop bar?"

"That's Caroline - Dr Forbes' - jurisdiction. I'm more of a stay-at-home kind of girl."

"Is that what you are?" He asked "Or is that what you do?"

She shrugged, stifling another yawn. "Maybe a little of both."

He watched her as she studied his face, a small frown etched onto her forehead. "What?"

"Are you in trouble, Damon?"

"No."

"Are you in danger?"

He looked at her wide eyes and saw the concern there. It was confusing. But also kind of...nice? Stretching his fingertips, he rested them on the top of her hand ever-so-lightly. Elena's throat seemed to constrict. "No."

"Then you should get some rest," she said, managing to keep her voice level when her skin was burning up. "I'll redress your chest wound in the morning before the end of my shift."

"I'll look forward to it." He winked, and she pulled her hand from underneath his. It felt unnaturally cold. And tingly.

"You sure I can't give you anything to help you sleep?"

"If by _anything_ you mean Alprazolam, then yes - I'm sure."

"Okay," her voice was soft. "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

X

Pretty much the only thing that made Elena's legs walk the length of corridor between the supply cupboard and Damon's room was the thought of her bed in only a few hours and the fact that she had the following day off and could eat brunch in the little cafe just down the street from her apartment.

He wasn't peacefully sleeping when she reached the door - like he should have been. Instead, Elena could see the sweat pouring off of his forehead even before she entered his room.

"Damon," she called softly, closing the door gently behind her so as not to make him jump. He didn't wake though, just clawed at the sheets with a pained expression on his face.

"Damon," Elena spoke again, setting the dressing, cotton wool pads and dish down on the tray. Her voice was louder this time, yet it still didn't wake him.

Gently but firmly, she placed a hand on his forearm and shook him. "Damon."

The sheer terror on his face as he opened his eyes frightened Elena. Whatever he'd been dreaming about had clearly been excruciating; his knuckles were white. Quickly though, his features softened upon realisation of where he was and who was touching him.

"Please let me give you the Alprazolam." It was almost a plea. Her hand was still on his arm and that fact wasn't lost on Damon. It wouldn't make him give in though.

"No."

"Why?"

"I just….can't."

She removed her hand from his arm, reaching for the supplies she'd brought in with her.

"You look exhausted."

"I am."

Perhaps she shouldn't have been so honest. But she _was_ exhausted and her eyes were beginning to droop.

"There's a chair there with your name on it." He raised an eyebrow, nodding toward the empty chair. "Surely you can sit to redress the wound?"

She shouldn't have accepted the offer. But pretty much all of the other patients were asleep now and her legs were just _so_ tired. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and let out a brief sigh of satisfaction. It was the comfiest she'd been all day.

"I've never seen _anyone_ look at a chair like they want to have sex with it before." Damon mused.

Her eyes snapped open. "I was appreciative of the comfort."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked. "Don't forget the injured party." He gestured to his chest and now it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes.

And so their routine from those weeks ago began again: her gentle wipes warming his skin, their fingertips touching as he held the dressing for her to tape it down. Strangely, Elena thought, it was comforting.

Pulling off her gloves after sticking down the final piece of tape, Elena made to gather all of her equipment, but Damon's fingertips on her hand stopped her.

"Do you have other patients to see right now?"

She hesitated. "No..."

"Then you could stay? You clearly need the rest."

"I can do that in the break room."

"But does it have a chair that you eyefucked since the minute you sat in it? Or the soft lullaby of a beeping heart monitor?"

Elena couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Ten minutes."

X

"Dr Gilbert!" Klaus' voice made her jump up and after a few seconds of trying to figure out where she was, Elena brought her gaze up to her boss guiltily. _Shit!_ Falling asleep in a patient's room was definitely _not_ in her job description.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her tired eyes with her left hand. Klaus simply smirked and closed the door behind him, making his way back along the corridor. Glancing at her watch, she realised that she'd been asleep for _way_ longer than ten minutes; almost thirty, to be exact. When she looked back at Damon, she realised he was now also awake and smirking at her with a cocked eyebrow and sleep-trussed hair. He actually looked calm - like he hadn't had a nightmare. Her hand was still under his and she snatched it away as if she'd been burned. Elena didn't miss the frown cross his features before he composed himself.

"You should go back to sleep," she told him, making her way to the door.

Damon eyed her now slightly messy hair and hazy gaze. "So should you."

Offering a small smile, she shrugged her shoulders. "Duty calls."

* * *

 **A/N - If you could hit that little review button, I'd be incredibly appreciative ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - So I've had to change the rating of this story to M. I think it could potentially get away with a T but I don't want it to be pulled down. If the themes of M offend you, then perhaps you might not want to continue on.**

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to everyone directly who has reviewed - had a crazy busy week but I'm hoping to get round to it later as I have read them all and as usual, they made me smile :) Will try and update The Embargo later today - the next chapter is almost done.**

 **Shutting up now. Please review at the end if you enjoyed/hated/got angry ;) xxx**

* * *

Chapter 6

Elena leaned against the front door of her apartment as she turned the key in the lock. Never had it felt this good to be home. She sighed with tiredness as it stuck a little as she pushed it, knocking her hip against it with what little force she had left in her body. Stefan hadn't left the light on and she reached for it wearily. Frowning at the open bedroom door, she saw that he wasn't asleep in their bed, nor was he on the couch. Her watch said 4am. Too early then, for a session at the gym - not that he'd been in a long while. She scanned the counter for a note, then checked the coffee table and bedside cabinet when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Stefan?"

No answer. Just as she was picking up her phone, her heart speeding up to near-panic mode, a banging on the front door made her jump.

"Elena?"

It was clearly Stefan's voice. And he was clearly drunk. "I've lost my keys!" He was shouting and slurring, and Elena practically ran to open the door before they received complaints from the neighbours.

"You look good," he told her. He really must be drunk, Elena thought. She looked like crap.

"You look like you had a good time," she replied, closing their door behind him as he shrugged off his jacket.

"I did." He bent to kiss her and smiled as he neared her mouth. "You've had lots of coffee."

Horrified, she covered her mouth, mumbling that she should clean her teeth as she rushed to the bathroom. Stefan begun to remove his clothes, leaving a trail across their living room floor and into the bedroom.

"Where did you go?" Elena asked, confused as to his entrance at 4am when she hadn't even realised he was going out. She settled into bed against his arm which he held out for her to lay upon. She was surprised to feel him kiss her hair; it had been a long time since they'd climbed into bed like this. It felt nice. It felt like it used to, when they still lived in Virginia and she only stayed over if her parents were feeling particularly liberal.

"It was Caroline's birthday drinks. I thought one of us should show up seeing as she's your best friend."

She actually didn't know how to feel. Was it wrong that the happiness she felt at at least one of them being able to attend was slightly eclipsed by the resentment she felt at having to work while he enjoyed himself? Pushing it to the back of her mind, she grunted out an "uh huh" and turned off the lamp, cloaking the room in darkness.

"I missed you tonight," he slurred-spoke into her ear, rubbing a rough hand along her side and over her hipbone to her stomach. Further south it went until his fingers dipped below the waistband of her pajama shorts. "Where were you?"

"Working," she half-sighed, not opening her legs to allow him better access, but not closing them either. She was too tired to do anything energetic but she also didn't want to knock him back again. Besides, it had been a while since they'd been...intimate.

"You work too much."

"The hospital was really busy and we need the money."

Stefan's fingers began to circle Elena's clit a little too roughly and what should have been pleasurable was a little painful. Much like her first time when she'd been nervous and worried and completely not ready. She turned fractionally so that her neck was more exposed; she'd always wanted him to nibble it - a kind of fantasy for some strange reason that she couldn't explain - but he never had. He didn't take the hint, but moved his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Elena found herself thinking of other times when they'd had sex; when it was slow and pleasurable and he'd made her come. It didn't happen often for her - _just one of those things_ , her friend Bonnie had said once, _some people find it more difficult than others_ \- but when it did, God was it good. The thoughts helped her relax and she found herself opening her legs just a fraction wider. Stefan stopped his wet kisses and pulled back a little to look at her. There was a sort-of smirk playing upon his lips and Elena's thoughts flashed to Damon with his piercing blue eyes and burning touch. There was that pang of guilt again. At no point when having sex with her boyfriend should she be thinking about another man, regardless of what the thoughts were.

"We don't do this enough," Stefan told her, pushing a finger inside of her. Elena sucked in a breath at the sudden intrusion. It hurt. He continued to kiss her and she felt herself tense further as his thumb went back to rubbing circles. A small whimper escaped her lips as she screwed her eyes shut, desperately searching her mind for memories of this when it was good; sweeter.

"Stefan," she breathed. "I'm…"

He grinned, misreading her tone and closed eyes for pleasure as he shimmied out of his underwear, removing his finger and thumb. Elena felt her body relax at the reprieve.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not-" And then she was silenced by the most horrific pain imaginable as she felt her shorts pull to the side. Her eyes snapped shut as a searing pain tore through her insides. There was a strange noise filling her ears, and it was only after a few seconds that she realised it was coming from her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion: the way Stefan's eyes were shut as he slammed into her; her heaving breaths of panic because, _what was happening?_ Her fingers clenching around the bedsheets; his hands tightening around her wrists for leverage; her thoughts as she realised she needed to get away. None of it made sense.

"Stefan stop!" There were tears rolling down her cheeks. When had those started? "Stefan!"

He opened his eyes as he slammed into her, the green of his irises replaced almost entirely with black.

"Please stop. You're hurting me."

The look that crossed his face was one Elena had never seen before. It wasn't guilt and it wasn't regret. It was more like... _annoyance?_ He pulled out of her and her eyes widened as he said absolutely nothing, simply getting up with his hand wrapped around himself and making his way to the bathroom. The pain in her chest was actually worse than the pain in her abdomen. Curling into the tightest ball she could, legs crossed tightly, Elena stared at the wall in front of her in an attempt to make sense of what had just happened. Was it... _No_. Because she'd have had to have stated **no**. That she didn't want to have sex. And she hadn't said that. If anything, she'd given a silent invitation with the way she'd opened her legs just that fraction. _She'd led him on_. But if it was her fault, why did her chest feel like _this_? Like something inside of her was broken.

She heard the flush of the toilet, the click of the light turning off followed by heavy footsteps towards the bed. The mattress dipped and she felt her heart rate speed up as she held a breath, waiting for a rough hand to sweep across her skin. It never came. The breath she let out then was silent but there seemed to be some sort of noise in her ears - like the ringing after a night in a club with too-loud music. She was exhausted. Sleep never came.

X

"What are you having for lunch today?" Damon asked Elena as she pulled on a pair of gloves. With purpose, she picked up a cotton wool ball, soaking it in the warm water before squeezing out its contents. He frowned. "Earth to Elena!"

She jumped back as he waved a hand in front of her face, dropping the soaked cotton wool on his gown.

"If you want a wet t-shirt contest, you have to join in too," a smirk curled upwards on his lips. She didn't answer.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." It was almost a whisper. She picked up the soaked ball, placing it on the tray before focusing on the wet patch of his gown. "Sorry. I'll get you a new gown."

"It'll dry," he shrugged, wincing when the movement aggravated the wound.

"No, it's fine, I'll get you-"

"-Elena," he reached for her wrist but she flinched, a short gasp bursting from her lips.

"Be right back."

She practically ran out of the room towards the supply closet, her heart pounding in her ears. Her face felt like it was burning and when she reached forward to grab a clean gown, she realised that her hand was shaking. Breathing out slowly, she leant against the shelf, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself.

She'd spent the previous day and night avoiding Stefan at all costs. That meant leaving the apartment early - too early considering the amount of hours she'd worked - and returning late. She hadn't known what to say when she'd climbed into bed, holding her body rigid on the edge of the mattress. This wasn't like the last time, when he'd turned up at the hospital with a bunch of gerberas. _Last time._ But _last time_ was a misunderstanding; it wasn't the same as the other night. Elena Gilbert was _not_ a victim. She was professional. And she was not going to let whatever the... _thing_ the other night was, to affect her work.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and removed the gown from its home on the shelf, striding purposefully back towards Damon's room.

"New gown," she held it up with a small smile. "Maybe I'll finish the redressing first thought in case of any more klutz moments."

"You did mention you suffered from those," he smiled back and an image of her wrists being gripped tightly flashed across her mind.

"I did." Pulling the gloves back on her hands, Elena ignored Damon's questioning look. "You were asking me a question?"

"What?"

"Earlier, before I dropped the cotton wool and soaked your gown. You asked me something."

"Oh. I wondered what you were having for lunch."

She almost laughed. "Have you run out of sarcastic comments?"

"I'm just taking an interest in my doctor."

One of Elena's perfectly-sculpted brows raised a fraction. "A cream cheese bagel."

"Ah, I see. Well, I see your cream cheese bagel and raise you a delicious slab of cardboard lasagne."

She actually _did_ laugh at that. "I'm good."

"The food here sucks."

"Haven't bought lunch from the cafeteria since my first day," she grinned. "And I don't think that counts as taking an interest. More like bartering."

"Help a poor, gunshot victim out? My nonna would be ashamed of me if I let that excuse for lasagne pass my lips."

"I hadn't realised you were Italian."

Her hands were back to sweeping a soaked cotton wool ball - deftly this time - around the edges of his new wound, carefully wiping away the pus that was making him cringe.

"Did the surname not give it away?"

"I guess I just hadn't thought."

They were quiet for a few minutes as she took her time to ensure the wound was completely cleaned before getting the new dressing and tape ready. As usual, Damon kept his fingertips on the white gauze as she taped down the edges, smoothing them over with her thumb.

"So can you cook?" she asked.

"Only the best damn spaghetti and meatballs you've ever eaten."

"That's quite the proclamation."

"You'd be proclaiming the same if you'd eaten them."

"If you say so."

Elena finished smoothing over the tape and gathered her equipment onto the tray.

"When I'm out of here and in full working _cooking_ order, I'll make you some and you can see for yourself."

That comment shouldn't have made her feel like it did. Not sure what to say in reply, Elena simply nodded and handed him the new gown. "I'll leave you to it."

She was almost out of the door before she heard a sort-of strangled moan, and turning around, she saw Damon's face twisted in agony, his old gown hanging off one shoulder.

"Think I just ripped my stitches," he grimaced, lying back down against the pillow in defeat.

Sighing softly, she placed the tray back down on the table and peeled back his gown. He had indeed ripped a couple of the stitches.

"I'll get Dr Mikaelson."

"Are you not qualified to do it?"

"I'd like his opinion. Besides, you'd probably prefer a male to help you with your gown."

He raised an eyebrow. "I have nothing to hide."

Elena felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. "I'll get him anyway."

X

"Seriously Elena, you need to make Stefan come out with us more. He's so _funny_."

Elena took a small bite of her bagel and instantly felt full. She might as well have traded it with Damon for his cardboard lasagne. The blonde was heating up a huge bowl of pasta in the microwave as she searched the cutlery drawer for a fork. "Seriously, why do people steal forks?! I swear there were like twelve in here the other day!"

"You have a good time?"

"The best. It was 4am before we got home, and by home, I mean Tyler's place," she smirked as she turned towards the brunette who was prodding her bagel as though it was some sort of foreign object. "We missed you though."

"I wish I could have been there." It was the truth. That... _thing_ … between her and Stefan almost definitely wouldn't have happened if she had.

"Well when you're not being a slave to work and covering Klaus' British ass with your professionalism, we need to go back because seriously, they were the best damn margaritas of my life. What did you get up to anyway?"

"Oh you know," Elena shrugged, "changing drips, handing out medication, cleaning bullet wounds. All that fun stuff."

"Speaking of bullet wounds," Caroline began, "What's the deal with sexy Salvatore? The cops were in his room when I came down here."

"The cops were here!?" Her voice was too high-pitched to be casual. "What for?"

"And here's me thinking you'd know. You spend more time with him than the rest of us put together. Thought you'd have been able to draw a few secrets out of him with your _soft fingers_ routine." There was a smirk playing across her lips and a sort-of strange, knowing look in her eyes. "Or is that saved for when you need to rest somewhere other than the break room?"

"He _told_ you that?"

"Not Damon. Klaus." Her blue eyes were shining brightly. Elena felt a little sick.

"Please don't mention this to anyone. I was just tired and it seemed a long way to walk and-"

"-Relax Elena!" Caroline laughed. "I'm not going to tell Stefan if that's what you mean. So what? You were tired and you fell asleep next to his bed. Could've happened in any room."

Except, Elena thought, it wouldn't have. And it was the best damn thirty minutes sleep she'd had in ages. But now she was thinking about the police. Why were they here? _Was_ he in trouble? If she was honest with herself, of course she knew he must be. Nobody gets shot on two separate occasions by accident. She'd check on him later - after her break. And then another thought crossed her mind: why should she care? She didn't know him and he'd had no visitors; that should be warning enough. But Elena didn't feel danger around him. She felt strangely...safe. Like even from a hospital bed, he'd be the kind of guy to protect and worry about others. About her. She shook her head. She was getting carried away.

"How about we go for margaritas tonight?" Elena asked as the ping of the microwave sounded. "I could use a good night out."

"As if I'd say no."

"Girls' night?" She just didn't want to go back to her apartment until she absolutely had to. Until she knew Stefan would be asleep.

Caroline's face spread into a wide grin. "Definitely. I need to fill you in on the whole Tyler thing."

"Can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while. I have typed this under the influence of a very large glass of merlot so hoping desperately there are no glaring typos. Anyway, it's a little shorter than usual but I had to cut it off at the point I did.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 7

Elena gripped the railing alongside the stairway as she made her way - stumbling over almost every step - from the front door of her building to that of her apartment. She had _definitely_ had too many margaritas and the sambuca shots hadn't been the best idea either. Fumbling with her key in the lock, she finally managed to get the door open, emitting a slurred "oops" when it banged back against the kitchen counter. In an attempt to not wake Stefan who had text her four hours earlier to say that he was going to bed, Elena left the light off and navigated her way to the bathroom by touch alone. She hadn't realised before just how dark their apartment was when all of the blinds were shut and no lamps were on.

She had almost made it to the bathroom door when she tripped over something lying on the floor, sending her careering into the coffee table where she landed against some empty bottles. Of course, she was like a bowling ball and if that table had been an alley, she'd have almost certainly had a strike.

"What the fuck?" Stefan's voice boomed through the room as he flicked on the light, revealing Elena - with smudged makeup and questionably tousled hair - sprawled over the coffee table.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, though she couldn't help but chuckle at his wild appearance.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your hair," she giggled. "It's like a hedgehog! All spiky and-"

He had his hand on the top of her arm before she'd finished her sentence or could even register what was happening.

"Look at you Elena!" he spat, wrenching her up from the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with you; you never used to come home drunk at 2am and wreck the apartment. You're a mess."

She was having trouble focusing on his face and his words seemed to whoosh through her ears as though she was on a rollercoaster. She still heard them though. Every one.

"I was trying not to wake you so I kept the light off. I tripped. Didn't know there'd be bottles-"

"-You should've used your fucking eyes then," Stefan spat again. His hand was still gripping her arm.

Elena twisted under his grip. "Stefan, you're hurting me."

"Good."

Even though she was struggling to focus, her eyes widened at that. " _Good_?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Maybe you'll associate being drunk with hurting and you'll stop doing it all the time."

Perhaps it was the margaritas. Or the sambuca. Or the way he was still gripping her arm like a vice, but she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth, " _You_ left the apartment in a mess. Not me. _You_ drunk your way through at least ten bottles of beer today, not me. I went to work _again_ while you stayed here _again_ doing nothing. If you don't like it Stefan, find yourself a job and get your own friends."

She barely registered his hand leave her arm but it came across her face with the loudest slap she'd ever heard. She stumbled backwards, her legs seeming to give way in shock as her back met with the coffee table for the second time that evening. Again, the bottles crashed into each other, some falling to the floor in protest.

Elena could see Stefan's chest heaving. She could see his green eyes wide and dark with rage. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears. She could feel a tremendous heat burning across her cheek and the sharp corner of the table pressed into her back, the soft rug under her left hand and her own nails digging sharply into the palm of her right. All of these senses and yet she couldn't form any words. Couldn't move.

Stefan walked back to the bedroom and closed the door.

X

Elena stifled a yawn as she checked her face in the bathroom mirror. The concealer and foundation she'd put on back in her apartment seemed to still be covering the red mark that crossed her cheek and thankfully, the slight swelling close to her eye had died down since last night. She hadn't slept, partly because she knew she couldn't possibly share a bed with Stefan, and partly because each time she'd tried to shut her eyes on the couch, she pictured his wild, green eyes boring through her.

"I feel like crap," Caroline moaned as she caught up with Elena along the corridor moments later. "Remind me that margaritas on a work night are a terrible idea."

"Margaritas on a work night are simply a _terrible_ idea, love." Klaus drawled into the blonde's ear, making her jump as he seemed to approach from nowhere. "Unless I'm there too."

"Urgh. My hangover just got a billion times worse," Caroline huffed, stomping off in the direction of the supply closet.

Elena rolled her eyes with a small smile. Klaus' flirting with her blonde best friend was beginning to become a highlight in her day. After all, there weren't many lately. Her other highlight was waiting patiently in his room for her to redress his bullet wound.

As Elena opened the door to Damon's room, she noticed the way his eyes seem to light up as he saw it was her. It made her feel...well, she wasn't sure, but it certainly wasn't a bad feeling.

"Good morning." She smiled. He seemed relaxed as she made her way over to his bed, taking the readings from the heart monitor as she did so.

"It just got a whole lot better."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want something." Elena told Damon as she moved his gown to the side to inspect his wound. "Urgh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You grunted."

"That was not a grunt."

"Well if it wasn't a grunt, would you care to explain what is _was_?"

"The wound looks a little infected."

"Urgh."

"Now _that_ was a grunt."

"It was the same noise you made."

"I don't think so."

"I beg to differ."

Elena rolled her eyes as she removed the whole dressing. "I'm going to ask Dr Mikaelson for his opinion but I'd say you're likely to need some antibiotics. You're also probably going to need to stay in a little longer for monitoring."

"Are you going to be the one who patches me back up?"

Elena pulled her gloves off. "Of course. I can't let those other _monkeys_ do it, can I?"

He smiled at her reference to his discomfort from before. "Glad to hear it."

A moment of silence fell upon them until it was punctuated by Damon's stomach rumbling loudly.

"Hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't eaten properly for a week. I wouldn't give the food they serve in here to my dog!"

"You have a dog?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"-Making a point. The point being that the food they serve in here is beyond foul."

"Well on behalf of the kitchen staff, I it makes you feel any better the mac and cheese I had the other night was pretty questionable. And I made that myself."

"From a packet?"

"Yup."

"Why am I even _talking_ to you?" Damon faux gasped.

" _Everybody_ has packet mac and cheese. It's like an American rite of passage."

"It's a crime against food. And not everybody has it."

"Says the Italian who cooks 'the best spaghetti and meatballs ever'."

"No need for the air quotes." Damon replied, mock-offended.

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to get Dr Mikaelson. I'll be back soon."

He shot her a grin and something strange happened in her stomach. "Looking forward to it."

X

After closing the door to Damon's room, Elena thought back to the previous night. The pain across her face. The sound of his hand against her skin. And then she realised that during the five minutes she'd spent with Damon, she hadn't thought about last night once. The realisation made her want to run right back into that room and talk nonsense about food or _anything at all_ for the rest of her shift. Or the rest of the week.

"Girly chat. Supply closet. Five minutes." Caroline instructed, practically blurring past Elena in a whirl of blonde and white.

"Care, I…" she trailed off, realising her friend had rounded the corner and was no longer in hearing distance.

It turned out that the girly chat was a panicked Ohmygod-Tyler-has-a-date-with-another-girl-what-should-I-do? talk. Elena didn't have a clue what to advise.

"But what if she's prettier than me?" Caroline wailed.

"Practically impossible."

" _You're_ prettier than me."

"Care-"

"-What if she's like, _the one_?"

"Then you guys weren't meant to be."

"But I like having sex with him."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Care, if that's your main reason for hooking up, then surely you could find someone else. I bet Matt would love it." She cocked an eyebrow. "Or Klaus."

"Ew! Elena!"

She laughed again. "Just saying."

"Just saying what?" Klaus asked, closing the supply cupboard door behind him as he faced the two trainees.

"That Damon Salvatore has a probable infection in his wound. I'd like your opinion before I administer antibiotics." Elena answered quickly.

"I'd say you could administer anything you like - Salvatore probably wouldn't care if it killed him as long as _you_ did it." Klaus returned with a small smirk.

"Well I'd rather _not_ kill him." The brunette replied. "So if you could have a look, then I can finish his dressing."

"I have a patient to see in 408. After that, I'm all yours." He grabbed the morphine he'd clearly come for and closed the door behind him.

"Urgh, literally _everything_ he says sound sarcastic." Caroline huffed.

Elena smiled. "Or like a proposition."

"He's a jerk."

"Keep telling yourself that."

X

"Since when do you buy two portions of moo shu pork?" Caroline asked, eyeing the extra container in Elena's hand suspiciously as she rounded the nurse's station. "Come to think of it, when do you _ever_ get chinese for dinner?"

Elena shrugged, "I guess I fancied a change."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "And this has nothing at all to do with the hot man in 308?"

"I was hungry. I know he hates the food here so maybe I ordered extra."

"Uh huh." The blonde was smiling wryly. "If you say so."

"Caroline, I'm not-"

"-Relax Elena, I'm playing. I know you'd never cheat on Stefan."

Stefan. Hearing his name when she'd managed to spent the last hour thinking of anything else pulled her right back to the previous night. Her cheek seemed to sting in remembrance.

"Elena?"

"Huh?" Caroline's voice brought her back to the present.

"I said, take a few minutes longer for your break. It's quiet enough that I can cover and you look exhausted."

She smiled genuinely at her friend. It was times like these that Elena wished she'd known Caroline longer than she had. "Thanks Care."

Knocking lightly on Damon's door, Elena peered through the blinds, noting the way that the bedside lamp lit up his cheekbones. His eyes were closed but she heard him voice a clear,

"Come in."

"I already ate," He said into the air, not opening his eyes.

" _Really_?"

Elena chuckled as his eyes opened and grew wide at the white boxes in her hands.

"Tell me you didn't just come to flaunt your extra tasty food in my face."

"And so what if I have?"

"I'm gonna sue this hospital for unfair temptation."

"It's just as well I brought you some then, huh?"

He sat up a little too quickly in excitement, groaning at the way his wound protested against the sudden movement.

"If I have to change your dressing first, this pork is going to go cold."

"Moo shoo pork?"

Elena nodded with a smile.

"You're literally the world's best doctor."

She handed him his box and a fork, having figured that chopsticks would be a negotiation too far. "You haven't tasted it yet. It might not be up to your standard."

"It beats the pasta they brought down here earlier."

"Broccoli and leek?"

Damon shook his head with a small smile, opening his takeout box. "Arrabiata apparently."

The two ate their pork in relative quiet for the next few moments, Elena enjoying the calm and comfort of the guest armchair. It was when she had almost finished her food that the commotion outside of the room made her jump. Turning her head in the direction of the noise, she had just enough time to notice Stefan approach the room with a wild look on his face.

"Elena, it's your parents. There's been an accident."

* * *

 **Review pretty please x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you to all of you lovely reviewers who took the time to write a little something last chapter. Here's the next one xxx**

* * *

Chapter 8

She couldn't breathe. Vaguely, somewhere, fogged by the constriction of both her heart and throat, of the pounding in her ears, of her legs giving way, she could hear a voice telling her that someone loved her. But who? Not her parents. They didn't love her anymore, _couldn't_ love her anymore. Not when they were no longer alive.

There was an arm touching her, holding her beneath her breasts and she just wanted to push it away because it wasn't her parents and nothing mattered any more.

"No." She thought she managed to struggle out. "No. No no no no no no-"

"- _Elena._ "

It was Stefan's voice. She wanted to run. Another hand appeared then - on her arm this time. Jeremy. Elena felt herself turn into him, let her knees unlock as she cried and cried until she felt like there couldn't possibly be any more tears left.

She wasn't sure when it was that he'd been speaking because she didn't remember hearing the words. But he must have voiced them because as Stefan drove her away from the hospital - _why were they even there anyway? What was the point?_ \- and back to her old family home in the small Virginia town of Smithfield, the words _car_ and _accident_ and _bridge_ and _rain_ were on a constant loop in her head.

Stefan unpacked their things in her old room. The same room she'd lost her virginity to him in. The one where she'd kept a window open so that he could sneak in at night. The one where she'd got ready from prom and her mom had told her she looked beautiful. The one where Mr Cuddles, her loyal, stuffed bear still sat on the bed, waiting expectantly for the point in the evening where he'd be cast aside on the carpet in a flurry of ducking under the sheets like old times. Elena went to her parents' room, locked the door behind her and clutched at the flowery bedspread that she used to make fun of when she was a teenager. She tried to think back to the last time she'd told them she loved them. It was almost 6am the following morning when it came to her: Christmas. She almost didn't make it to the adjacent bathroom to vomit with shame. Christmas was over six months ago.

X

Work. She wanted to go back to work. She wanted antibiotics and drips and dressing changes and Caroline and crappy bagels with cream cheese and questionable coffee. What she didn't want was Smithfield with its grieving residents who were _sorry for your loss_. She didn't want the little house with its porch swing and flowery bedspread and sympathy cards above the fireplace and _why the hell had Jeremy even put those there_? She didn't want to be answering Stefan's questions. She didn't want to be in the car with him right now either.

"What were you doing in his room?"

"What?"

The question confused her. Whose room?

"That patient of yours. The gunshot victim."

"Damon? Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Stefan, we were eating food." Elena sighed, leaning against the window of the car as the landscape turned darker in the encroaching night.

"You eat food with all of your patients like that?" His eyes were narrow and she could see the anger there.

"The hospital food is pretty crappy and he was hungry. I ordered some food so I thought I'd get him some too."

"And you just _ate_ it together?"

"Believe it or not, his room was quieter than the break room and it had been a pretty long day."

"I don't want you eating food in his room."

Elena said nothing, just simply closed her eyes against the pounding headache that had been present for the past few days.

Jeremy had begged her to stay longer - but what for? The funeral was done. Jeremy was going to keep the house because he'd never left the little town. Instead of going to college, he'd gotten a job at a small local bar, tending most nights and then playing in the house band some weekends. He'd married one of Elena's old friends from elementary school: Bonnie, and they were expecting their first child who would take his or her first steps on the same hardwood floor that both Jeremy and Elena had done, only her parents wouldn't be around to see it. She pressed her nails into her palm so that she could focus on the sharp pain. It was better than focusing on the sob desperately trying to push out of her mouth.

X

It was long past dark when they finally arrived back in New York. With parking spaces severely limited, they were forced to park several blocks away from their building in a less desirable neighbourhood. Elena didn't see the point in having a car, but Stefan had been insistent when they made the move from Smithfield that he would bring his beloved classic porsche. She'd never told him, but Elena hated that car; it was cramped and loud and always smelled like exhaust fumes. She'd even offered to get the train back, offering Stefan the opportunity to stay in their hometown a little longer seeing as he had no work to get back for. He'd declined though, and brought her back to the city which would now undoubtedly be her home forever.

As Elena pushed their front door open, it got wedged on the letters that had been posted during their absence. Pushing harder to accommodate the both of them, Elena winced as her hip came into contact with the hard wood. It was still a little tender from where she'd fallen on the coffee table. It was Stefan who closed the door behind them, his eyes instantly focusing on the red utilities bill on the floor.

"You didn't pay the bill?"

"I thought you'd done it." She replied sleepily, dropping her duffel bag on the counter as Stefan tore open the envelope.

"Look at this!" He exclaimed, shoving it under Elena's tired eyes.

She yawned, not even registering the numbers in bold. "I'm tired Stefan." She said. "I'll pay it tomorrow."

" _You're_ tired? I'm the one who drove all the fucking way back here!" He grabbed her hair, yanking her head up so she could see the bill. "Why the hell is the bill this much?!"

"I...Stefan, you're… you're hurting me!"

"Then answer the damn question Elena. Why is the bill so fucking high?"

She shouldn't have said it. But she was exhausted and her brain hadn't registered the words forming at her lips. "Maybe because you spend all day watching tv or playing video games."

He gripped her forearm in a hold so tight that she could feel each one of his fingers against the bone there.

"Stefan-"

"-We have sky-fucking-high bills and you're buying people moo shu pork. You selfish bi… I need a drink." The force of him pushing her back made her stumble blindly backwards until her back collided with the sharp edge of the kitchen counter top, jarring her spine as though she'd been stabbed. It knocked the breath out of her and her wheezing pants grabbed Stefan's attention. His green eyes were wide with shock and then his hands came up - devoid of beer bottles - to his temples, rubbing harshly. "Elena I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I'm just so tired and..." He inched towards her and she took an unsteady step back, banging into the counter top again.

"Don't." She held up her hands, covering her face. "Please."

"Baby, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean..." Stefan trailed off as she rushed towards their bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

X

Elena had laid rigidly on that bed for exactly four hours and twenty three minutes. On minute twenty four, she had attempted a shower in the hope that the hot water would do something for her pounding head and her aching limbs. She was also freezing and no matter how high she turned that knob, she couldn't get warm.

Stefan had slept - _actually slept_ \- with his back to her and had stirred only when she retrieved some clothes from the small closet. As she pulled on the long cotton t-shirt, Elena noticed a dark bruise across her back - a reminder of the previous night's battle with the counter top. There were also red marks on her ribs and arms and she pulled the cotton down in disgust. She shivered into a cardigan despite the blazing sun outside and pulled her hair up into a bun. Taking one last look at Stefan, she fought back tears at how their relationship had come to that moment and decided to ask Caroline whether there might be a chance of staying on her couch. She could suggest a few drinks after work and take a change of clothes and a toothbrush - nothing to draw suspicion. The last thing she needed was judgement of her relationship, of Stefan, or _her_ , and the time away from her apartment would give her enough time to think about what she should do. Elena wasn't stupid; she knew that nothing about what had been happening lately was normal. But Stefan was her boyfriend, the love of her life and she'd built this successful life with him. He was all she had left. There was nobody else to go home to.

The walk to the hospital from the subway station took longer than usual, her legs silently protesting with each step. Never before had she felt so dreadful - not even on the day of her parents' funeral. By the time she reached the main entrance, Elena was wishing she'd stopped by a CVS for anything that would take away the pain in her head and the shivering of her arms. It was as though her entire body was convulsing and when she reached the third floor and her ears met the sound of Caroline's voice, she wished there was a pill that would mute sound.

"Elena, I'm so, so so sorry." The blonde cried, throwing her arms around her friend. "What are you doing here? You should be at home and ohmygosh, let me get you a coffee or a tea or-"

"-Care, I'm fine." She mumbled, willing her fingers not to ache as she tried to pull away.

"Dr Gilbert." Klaus nodded, rounding the corner no doubt in pursuit of Caroline's shrill voice.

"Klaus, tell Elena to go home. We have her shifts covered and she looks like hell and really, she should rest and grieve and-"

"-Easy love." This time, it was Klaus' turn to cut her off. Elena used all the will in her eyes to convey that she _needed_ to be there. "If she says she's fine, then I trust her judgement."

"Thank you." She managed to say, albeit weakly.

"I have some spare clothes in my locker." Caroline told her. "You can change into those so you won't be so hot."

"Actually, I'm fine like this." Elena answered. "I'll just grab my coat."

"When you're ready, you can prepare Damon Salvatore for discharge." Klaus told her. "His paperwork is already being sorted."

X

The white coat she'd worked so hard to wear did nothing to help warm her. In fact, if anything, what with the long cotton t-shirt and cardigan, there was too much material. She removed the cardigan, then put the coat on again. Too cold. She'd have to ask someone to turn down the a.c.

Elena knocked lightly on Damon's door only as a formality. She could already see he had seen her approach and was waiting for her entrance.

"Hey." His blue eyes were so soft that something inside of her chest clenched and she wanted to cry.

"You finally get to leave. Again" She said quietly, trying to force out a smile. It seemed like only hours ago that they'd shared their food together and she'd felt comfortable and warm, and happy. She wanted to go back to that evening.

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sorry." His eyes seemed so sincere and there wasn't a trace of a smirk playing on his lips. There was that feeling in her chest again. "I'm glad I got to see you. You know, before I go. 'Cos I'm not planning on a third visit." She couldn't help the small, genuine smile that crept across her lips. "Elena…" Damon placed his hand on top of hers and frowned at the temperature. She snatched it away and a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her; she steadied herself on the footboard at the end of the bed. "You okay? You look-"

"-Fine." She lied. "I just need to complete a routine check before you can go."

Another wave of dizziness. Pounding in her head. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took the clipboard from its place and moved toward the monitor. Her legs didn't feel like they were hers though, and she struggled to place her feet on the floor in front of each other.

"Elena?" She could hear Damon's voice faintly, somewhere, far away where she wasn't but her lips couldn't form the words to reply and then it was black. Peace.

X

The first thing she heard was a panicked voice and somebody wiping at her forehead. For the first time that day, she was warm, but there was now a horrible feeling of cold being wiped across her skin. She wanted to tell whoever it was to stop, but her mouth wasn't working.

"Get her coat off Caroline; her temperature is ridiculous."

Klaus. She knew that accent without opening her eyes. Not that she could anyway. "And her cardigan. Christ, no wonder she passed out."

Elena felt her arms being manoeuvred so that the warm wool was sliding off her. Again, she wanted to protest but no part of her body seemed to be functioning properly. Sounds were muffled and she knew she was on a floor somewhere.

"Jesus."

The tugging at her clothes stopped and Elena was grateful. She just felt so _heavy_. And tired. She wanted to sleep. The voices faded away. The cold on her forehead faded too. This time, it wasn't black but a sort-of golden light. It was nice. She was happy.

X

"Hey." Caroline's voice was soft, almost-whispering into the air as Elena opened her eyes and focused on the blonde woman in the chair beside her. "You passed out Elena. You have a really high fever."

"Why am I in here?" The brunette asked, gesturing to her hospital gown. "As a patient?"

"Klaus was worried about you - we all were."

"All?"

"Klaus and me." She replied. "And Damon."

Elena said nothing, just fidgeted with her gown, twisting the sleeve. "And Stefan?"

"I haven't called him." Caroline told her quietly. "I thought...I thought maybe we could talk about the...the marks on her back...and your arms." Her voice was almost inaudible. "And your abdomen."

Elena stared down at the stark white sheet covering her. What was she supposed to say?

"Elena, Klaus had to record it on your forms."

"He didn't...he didn't report it, did he?"

"It's not his decision to make. You know, if it were me -"

"-It's not you, love." Klaus said softly, entering Elena's room without knocking or even creating any kind of noise as he approached.

"What department am I in?"

"Ours. We thought it would be best to keep you somewhere we can check on you easily." Caroline told her.

"And we might need your medical opinion on certain matters." Klaus added with a wink which made Elena feel oddly more comforted. "Caroline, could you give us a minute? I'd like to talk to my patient."

"But you said she could be my patient!" She protested, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I think you'll find that you asked, and I said, 'we'll see'."

"Which means yes."

"In this case, it meant no. Go get a coffee." He told her. "Or treat another patient. Your choice."

"I hate you."

The door closed behind Caroline and Elena looked to Klaus nervously.

"I know what you're going to say, but-"

"-I want to keep an eye on your temperature. It was 105 earlier but it's been steadily falling. We'll keep you in tonight for observations. Try to get as much rest as you can."

He made towards the door and Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. "Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He nodded once, then closed the door behind him.

X

The sound of the door opening stirred Elena from her sleep which hadn't been particularly peaceful. She supposed she'd dreamed, although none of it she could remember, save for the sound of clanking bottles and sharp stabs of pain in her back and abdomen. A delicious smell made her open her eyes to find Damon Salvatore dressed head to toe in black clutching a tupperware tub in his right hand and a bouquet of flowers in his left.

"Hi." He breathed and gestured with the flowers before he set them on her bedside table. "For you." He then held the tupperware tub up a little. "Also for you. I figured you might be suffering with hunger if the food during my stay was anything to go by. Caroline heated it up in the microwave so I'm sorry it's not freshly-cooked."

Damon handed Elena and she smiled when she saw what was inside. "Your infamous spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'm not sure they're worthy of the _infamous_ adjective."

"Thank you," she said softly, taking the tub gratefully from him. "It smells amazing."

"Nonna Salvatore's secret recipe," he grinned. Took me twenty seven years to find out what goes in that sauce."

"Oh my God Damon, it's delicious."

He grinned proudly and she couldn't help but shake her head with a smile as he gave himself a mini fist-bump.

It really was a delicious meal and Elena was ashamed that she was only able to eat a few mouthfuls before feeling impossibly full. It had also made her tired, and she found herself struggling to keep her eyelids from drooping shut.

"Elena," Damon's voice willed her awake and she tried to focus her eyes on him. "I know what it's like not to be safe."

She looked down. She knew where this was headed.

"and you have to make the right choice."

"He's my boyfriend Damon."

"But you deserve to be safe." He trailed his fingers over the red mark just above her wrist, circling it gently - so gently that it made fresh tears spring to her eyes. She pleaded silently with them not to fall as she tried to blink them back. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "The shots were fired by my ex girlfriend, Katherine."

Elena was awake now, wide-eyed and ready to listen.

"We had a difficult relationship on and off and I think that we really did love each other. But she had some troubles - psychiatrically speaking - and no family to help her make decisions."

"What happened?"

"She struggled with the truth - telling it and also knowing what was real and what wasn't. She stole money from my company and tried to cover it up, pin it on others - including me - and the shareholders were close to taking over from me. She was diagnosed as a pathological liar and after that we were able to uncover a lot of the truth. But Katherine needed help and rather than press charges, I had her admitted to a facility."

"But why did she want to shoot you?" Elena asked.

"She felt like I was imprisoning her. It was my fault she was in there. I guess in those places, the residents get privileges for good behaviour, one of them being time unsupervised. Well Katherine managed to escape and break into my apartment. She took my gun, waited for me and then followed me and shot. Guess she's got pretty good aim."

"But how did she shoot you a second time?"

"This one," he pointed to the second bullet wound under his t-shirt, "was put there by some guy she met in the hospital. I guess they must have started up a relationship and she'd convinced him that I was violent towards her. He carried out her dirty work but that's typical Katherine."

"And what happened to them? I know the police were here."

"I had a new security system installed in my building and it caught Kai - the guy working with Katherine. The police were able to arrest him and they both now have to be supervised at all times."

Elena didn't know what to say. She continued to fiddle with the hem of her sleeve as Damon's fingers trailed absent-mindedly across the marks on her other arm.

"I didn't do anything about it the first time Elena," Damon said. "And it happened again."

They said nothing for the next few minutes, but she continued to let him lightly trace her arm, finding a sense of calm in his movements. His fingers left a sort-of tingling in their wake, and it warmed her body in the best kind of way. She could feel her eyelids dropping again, yet this time Damon stayed quiet, giving her the chance to welcome some much-needed rest.

She'd make a decision in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Lots of love for Damon last chapter. Lots of hate for Stefan. Think those feelings might be about to increase this chapter...**

 **So I'm going on holiday for two weeks to California which is somewhere I've never visited and I'm VERY excited! I leave tomorrow so if anyone has any recommendations for must-see places, let me know. Wanted to get this posted before I left and I've already written the next chapter so I can post as soon as I come back.**

 **I noticed earlier that I have 69 alerts for this story which is great, but some of you are silent. Let me know what you think guys! :) To all of you lovely people who did review, I love you.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 9

"I can't believe you've never been to the zoo!"

"I've been to _a_ zoo before, I just haven't been to one in _New York_." Elena replied rolling her eyes.

"But you've walked the High Line?"

"No."

"Isn't the rule of moving to New York to do all the tourist stuff in the first few weeks?"

"Well then I guess I broke the rule."

Damon had been quizzing her on the various attractions she'd never experienced after discovering that she'd never visited the Statue of Liberty. So far, he'd found out that she'd achieved her main goal of eating a slice of pizza whilst walking through Times Square but...yeah she'd bought it from a 7/11 and in his eyes, it didn't count as pizza. Elena refused to believe him.

She'd spent the night initially peacefully sleeping but then at some point, her subconscious had decided to replay all of the _incidents_ with Stefan over and over on repeat until she woke up and was glad that tiredness replaced the pain. Elena couldn't be sure when Damon had left, but he hadn't been there when she'd woken sweating and breathing heavily and although she was glad he hadn't seen her like that, there was a pang of disappointment that she knew she had no right to feel.

He'd come back though early the next morning, dressed again in black and smelling like something from another world, with a decent cup of coffee and a sesame seed bagel and something in her chest had lifted as he'd smiled at her with a boyish half-grin.

Their light conversation was cut short however, by a commotion at the nurse's station, and Elena felt herself weaken at the sight of a very dishevelled Stefan demanding to see her. A silent moment passed between her and Damon in which he stood from the chair, giving her hand a brief squeeze. She was surprised when he didn't leave the room, but almost wished he had when Stefan caught a glimpse through the blinds and stormed towards them.

"Elena!" The brunette's eyes widened as Stefan didn't threaten Damon as she'd expected him to, but enveloped her in a hug she wasn't ready for, especially when her nose was assaulted by the smell of stale alcohol. "I've been so worried! I've only just found out that you didn't come home last night and when I rang here they told me you'd collapsed and...baby are you okay?"

He was smoothing down her hair roughly and all she wanted was for him to get his hands off her.

"I'm fine." She managed as he drew back and appraised her, swallowing as he eyed the red mark on her wrist. Before she could say or do anything else, Klaus rounded the doorway, the closest to running Elena had ever seen him move.

"Elena?" He questioned cautiously, eyeing Stefan and Damon in turn.

"It's fine Klaus."

"Of course it's fine!"" Stefan half-snapped. "I'm her boyfriend."

"We have a very strict policy on visitors." Klaus told him.

"Then you might want to question what the hell _he's_ doing here." He nodded towards Damon who, Elena observed, had taken several steps towards the other side of her bed - nearer than he had been initially, looked mildly annoyed though he made no effort to speak directly to Stefan, or even, it seemed, speak at all.

"Right now, he's been approved." Klaus returned. "You haven't."

"Actually," Elena spoke to the three of them. "I'd like to talk to Stefan - alone."

Stefan pulled a face of triumphant arrogance and the other two men exited her room without question. As he rounded the doorway, Damon turned to look at her and offered a look that she couldn't decipher. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

X

"I can't believe you've just left her in there with him!" Caroline cried, her blonde curls bouncing in fury.

"And how long have you been outside?" Klaus asked her, making no attempt to move more than three feet from Elena's room.

"The entire time. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Then I trust we all have the same goal, love." He replied with a drawl. "Security has been notified and there are people on standby if needed."

Caroline huffed in agreement and the three were helpless to do anything other than wait while Stefan and Elena talked in private.

"Stefan," Elena began, taking a deep breath and unconsciously gripping the bed sheet. "We need...I need...things between us haven't been working lately." She breathed out, relieved she'd finally managed to start as she meant to continue. "We both know that."

"I can change Elena." He replied desperately. "I know it's all my fault and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I-"

"-It's not just that." She continued. "Things between us, even without...you know…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words, even now, "haven't been like they used to be for a long time."

"Just tell me what to do Elena. Tell me how to change or what to say to make you stay. I'll do it. I'll do anything." He grabbed at her hand, squeezing it in both of his making it hard for her to pull away.

"There's nothing you can do now. I just need some time to think about everything that's happened?"

"What is there to think about?" Stefan's voice was louder now, angrier. "I'm all you've got left. I moved to New York to be with you! To support you!" Elena's eyes flickered to the open blinds where she knew the others were waiting within earshot if she needed them. His own green eyes narrowed at her brief change of focus. "It's _him_ isn't it?"

"Who?"

"That gunshot victim. You think I'm stupid Elena? I catch you in his room on the night your parents died and now I find him in here this morning."

"This has _nothing_ to do with Damon." She lifted her chin higher in a thinly-veiled attempt to be brave as her eyes clouded with tears over the mention of her parents. "I just can't keep doing this."

"You think you can just leave me with rent and bills to pay and I'm just going to _let_ you? You selfish b-"

"-You're done here." Klaus interrupted. "I have security ready to escort you away from the building should you choose them to be needed."

"Elena please!" Stefan pleaded this time, changing tactic as the woman in question fought a desperate urge to scream and cry and throw something against the wall. "I love you!"

"I…" she faltered because the sudden realisation that actually, she wasn't sure she _did_ love him. She had done, not long ago, and she still loved what they had. But it was precisely that: had.

"You're leaving now." Klaus confirmed, and Elena stared at the wall ahead as walked away, cursing in desperation as he rubbed the back of his neck harshly. He hadn't rounded the corridor before she was consumed by grief. Grief for the end of her relationship, for her parents' deaths, for what she'd become, for the situation she was in.

"Elena," Caroline breathed softly, making her way over to her friend. The men retreated - Klaus back to work and Damon to the waiting room as the blonde clambered onto Elena's bed to wrap her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into the curtain of dark, brown hair as Elena shuddered and cried against her. "But you're safe now and there's _always_ a spare room at my place."

"Thanks Care."

The blonde wiped at her friend's tears. "When you're discharged, we'll go and get your stuff together."

Elena didn't even want to think about going back to that apartment right now. She had a change of clothes and toothbrush in the bag she'd brought to work the previous day - surely that would do.

"We don't have to...I can wear….I have some stuff."

Caroline nodded, realising what she meant. "Okay." She pulled back, checking her watch with a grimace. "I should get back to 312. Stupid kid's fever won't go down."

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little through her tears at her's friend's extraordinarily poor bedside manner when it came to children. "I'll come see you as soon as I can."

Only around three minutes after Caroline left her room, Elena had another re-visitor: Damon.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." He told her, not sitting down as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay….as much as you can be."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully.

"You're going to stay at Caroline's?"

Elena nodded and Damon offered the smallest of smiles.

"Take care Elena." He said softly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She couldn't help the way her eyes closed as a soft sigh left her mouth. There was a lump in her throat and although Elena wasn't sure exactly _what_ had caused it, she knew the man in front of her had _something_ to do with it.

"You too."

She watched as he left her room and made his way down the corridor, and she wasn't sure what 'take care' meant, but she cried anyway.

X

"Elena, it's me." Caroline's voice filtered softly through her apartment door as Elena heard the key turn in the lock. "Oh my God that smells delicious."

Elena was surprised to see Klaus follow her friend into the apartment with a large holdall in each hand that she recognised from her apartment.

"We stopped by to get you some things." Caroline told her, noticing the way the brunette was eyeing the bags as Klaus set them down on the wood floor.

"You didn't have to."

"I know."

Elena smiled gratefully as she stirred the pasta sauce at the stove top. "Thank you."

"Klaus is going to stay for some food."

"I hear you're quite the chef."

She chuckled a little as Caroline grabbed the bottle of red wine from the counter before finding three glasses from a cupboard. "Not really, it's just that I can cook a bit, whereas Care really can't."

"Hey!" Caroline responded indignantly. "I made you ramen noodles the other night!"

"I'm not sure pouring boiling water on dried noodles constitutes making them, love." Klaus returned, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"This is _my_ apartment, Klaus; I expected you to be respectful otherwise you can buy your dinner to go."

Elena smiled to herself as she listened to the pair bicker-flirt back and forth. She'd been at Caroline's for three days now and as much as she was incredibly appreciative of the _time_ everyone was giving her, she was no longer sick and not having to go to work was giving her plenty of _time_ to think about her parents and Stefan…. _and Damon_ ….and actually, all she wanted to do was be back at the hospital.

Dinner was a little tense, not least because Caroline and Klaus kept sneaking glances at each other from behind their forks. Elena wanted to ask Caroline when and how she'd managed to pick up some of her stuff, but that was a conversation to take place out of their supervisor's earshot. She wanted to know about Stefan and what he'd said and how he was and whether it was Caroline or Klaus who had decided to make their evening's mission going to her apartment.

A knock sounded at the door, making her jump. Both Caroline and Klaus eyed her warily before the blonde made her way from the kitchen island to the apartment threshold. Elena dipped her head, grateful for the curtain of dark silken hair that covered her face as she did so. It was ridiculous that she was paranoid about a single knock on the door, especially as there had been no indication from Stefan that he knew where she was - though it wouldn't be hard for him to find out - but she was and her heart felt like a bass drum inside of her chest. It was this precise reason that Caroline always notified Elena of her presence from the other side of the door before she stuck her key in it. It was just another trait of her friend that Elena was extremely appreciative of.

"Damon!" The blonde exclaimed after peeping through the little hole and opening the door.

Elena's head snapped up as the man in question entered the apartment, looking a little bewildered at the sight of Klaus who - with a knowing grin - went back to his pasta.

"Pasta arrabiata," he mused with that smirk that had been ever-present when _he'd_ been the patient. "I hope it's been than the hospital's."

"It is." Caroline answered quickly, gesturing to the empty bar stool beside Elena. "Elena's not that bad."

" _Not that bad_." His smirk was wider this time as he took a seat next to the chef. "Sounds _delicious_."

"Don't be an ass. Grab a fork if you want to see for yourself."

"Such an attentive host." Damon replied, finding no need to begin a cutlery search as Elena hopped off her stool, finding their guest a bowl and fork.

The awkwardness since Damon's arrival had only increased and Elena was finding it difficult to continue eating, especially when his lips closed around his fork and it reminded her of the soft kiss he'd pressed against her temple the last time she saw him.

"Isn't _anybody_ going to ask why he's here?" Klaus questioned into the room, increasing the tension tenfold. Damon set down his fork and Caroline took a large swig of wine as Klaus continued, "Okay, _I_ will. Mr Salvatore, what brings you to Dr Forbes' humble abode?"

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"The New York Board of Tourism, if you must know." Damon answered. "I find it imperceivable that Elena has not fully experienced the best tourist spots that our fabulous city has to offer, and I thought _someone_ should do something about it."

"And by _someone_ , I assume you mean yourself." Klaus replied as Caroline was silently but giddily raising her eyebrows across the counter at Elena.

"If you have tomorrow off Elena, I insist that you experience at least a fraction of the attractions available with a City Pass." He waved two tickets in front of her and Elena found herself struggling with a response. She'd intended to force her best friend and supervisor into letting her return tomorrow.

"Actually, I-"

"-I guess the tourist board is in luck." Klaus drawled with one perfectly raised eyebrow. "Tomorrow is Elena's last day off. Would you believe, the patients aren't healing themselves? A shocking act of defiance."

Elena wasn't quite sure what to say, but offered Damon a small, nervous smile which he returned before finishing the final few mouthfuls of penne in his bowl.

"Better than the hospital's," he said as he put his fork down for the final time. " _Significantly_."

"Thank you," Elena replied with a blush, watching as Damon rose from his seat, nodding towards the group.

"Elena, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning."

"Eight!?" Caroline spluttered. "That's like, super early for someone who's supposed to be _enjoying_ their last day off."

"The earlier we leave, the more we see," he returned simply. "Get plenty of rest tonight."

Easier said than done, both Elena and Caroline knew. Her same nightmares that she'd experienced in the hospital were a constant source of anxiety each time Elena clambered into Caroline's spare bed, and every night since she'd stayed over, she was woken several times by Stefan's voice, sounds of crashing bottles and hands against skin and wheezing as air expelled involuntarily from her lungs.

"Make sure you tell her it's you before you knock," Caroline instructed quietly as she saw Damon to the door. "She tries to cover it up but it scares her when she doesn't know who's on the other side."

"Got it." Damon nodded. "She okay?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Damon nodded once more before making his exit and a silent vow to never make her feel unsafe.

* * *

 **Leave me some love in the form of a review so I have something nice to read when I come back? :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back from Cali! Thank you for your lovely reviews from the last chapter. It was lovely to read them when I got home. Haven't had time to reply individually yet but I will.**

 **HELP NEEDED: So this story isn't too far from being finished (six more chapters maximum) and I plan on finishing The Embargo within the next few weeks which means it'll be time for a new story. I already have the idea planned BUT I'd like to know how many of you might be likely to read it. I've put the synopsis and a little bit more info at the end of this chapter. Anyone willing to let me know their thoughts will get an extra-special little message. Thanks in advance :) x**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Good morning tourist," Damon sing-songed from outside of Caroline's apartment door before knocking lightly.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to open, revealing a jean short and converse-wearing Elena. She couldn't help but return the beaming smile he gave her as she held the door open for him to come in, but it faltered as she noticed his eyes travel the length of her arms. Self-consciously, she closed the door behind him and folded her arms, spanning her hands across as much skin as she could manage. As if realising what he'd done, Damon shook his head quickly and handed her a cup of coffee and a bag with a smoked salmon bagel in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She took a bite as he moved inside, resting against the countertop as he looked at her curiously, amused as her hair flew out behind her as she rounded the couch, clearly on the hunt for something she couldn't find.

"Can I help?"

"No, I just….was looking for this," she said softly.

"It's really hot outside. You're not gonna need-"

Elena held up her arms to signal what was now covered by material and Damon stopped mid-sentence in realisation. "Right."

He swallowed thickly and Elena removed the bagel from it's place on the coffee table where she'd put it down before taking a sip of coffee. "Mmmm." She moaned appreciatively as the hot liquid pretty much burned her throat but in the best way. "You bring good coffee."

"Consider it the start of your _proper_ acquaintance with this city," Damon replied. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"Then we should get going."

The sun was already hot overhead, the buildings filtering shards of sharp light down each street. Not a single cloud punctuated the sky and Elena marvelled at how alive the city already felt - not something she'd only noticed that morning, but a fact she never really got hold of all the same.

"So where are we starting?"

"The High Line," Damon told her. "Before it gets too hot."

They exited the subway at 14th Street Station, both surprised by the wall of heat that hit them. Elena noticed Damon eyeing her jacket but said nothing, fiddling instead with the zip that hung from the end. She was already feeling the heat but the last thing she needed was people staring at the marks up her arms. It wasn't only her wrists that bore the evidence of Stefan's moments of anger.

"This place was actually inspired by the Promenade plantée in Paris." Damon told her as they walked along the linear park at a swift, yet comfortable pace. "It used to be old sections of the railway but now it's been filled with plants; it's a pretty great way to gather a different perspective of the city."

It was like having her own personal tour guide, Elena mused. She peered up at Damon from under her sunglasses to find that he was smiling.

"Popsicle?"

"What?"

"There's a place just along from here that does the strangest flavour combinations in popsicle form. They're surprisingly delicious."

It was only 10am and despite her bagel and coffee, courtesy of the man beside her no less, Elena found herself tempted to see for herself.

Damon paid for two sticks: chili and lime for himself and a mango, cardamom and ginger one for Elena. They continued walking - a little slower now - until they'd finished their treats and she was surprised as her tugged at her hand upon seeing a wider section of the track.

"This is my favourite part," he told her. "The urban theatre."

Elena couldn't help but smile as she felt a warm, tingling sensation in her left hand, exactly where Damon's fingers were. Even from behind his sunglasses, she could tell his blue eyes were bright with a sort of boyish excitement she found rather endearing.

"See how the view is split by the different panels- it creates snapshots of the city below."

The pair walked towards the frames, gazing out to take notice of the cabs, pedestrians and skyline surrounding them. Damon let go of her hand to point out various places of interest and Elena felt a pang of disappointment at the loss of contact. Still, she absorbed his explanations of the uses of different buildings and noted the way his hands moved increasingly faster, the more passionate he got.

"Come on," he told her as she'd taken a set on the wooden benches to watch the traffic below. "We still have so much to see."

X

"This is the best pizza I've ever had in my life!" Elena exclaimed, shoving another bite into her mouth none-too-delicately. He only offered her a smirk in response and took a bite out of his own slice as they walked through the East Village. This was stop number two on their food tour of lower Manhattan, the first being for some Belgian fries that were so unbelievably good that Elena had _almost_ suggested they split another portion. By this point in the day, she'd normally be grateful to have managed a bowl of cereal. Instead, she'd rather greedily - under Damon's influence of course - consumed a smoked salmon bagel, popsicle, half a Japanese hot dog, half a portion of Belgian fries and was now shovelling pizza in as though she wouldn't see tomorrow.

Elena looked up at Damon who seemed pretty pleased with himself, and she couldn't help but smile. She was eating food like a true New Yorker - on the go and local. If he took her to a pretzel stand before the end of their day together she'd be able to tick off every cliched tourist food on the proverbial list.

"I told you that crap from the 7/11 doesn't count."

"I happen to _like_ 7/11 pizza!"

"Yeah, but you just told me this is the best one you've ever had. Ergo…"

" _Ergo_?"

"Ergo 7/11 can suck it."

Elena laughed and licked the grease off her fingers. Adjusting her jacket as much as she could, she blew out a breath in an attempt to cool herself a little.

"People won't notice," he said softly.

"You did."

Damon sighed a little, turning to face her. "Do they hurt?"

"Not really. Not any more."

Elena wiped at the sweat on the back of her her nose at what she found, she peeled back the jacket at one side and then at the other before resettling it.

"You should be really proud, you know?"

She scoffed, "Proud of what exactly?"

"Being you."

"Really? Because from where I am, being me isn't so great right now."

"I'm sorry about your parents and what happened with...Stefan. You've been through all of that and yet somehow you're still finding the courage to get up every morning, treat asses like me who manage to get shot _twice_ , and do it all with a smile on that beautiful face. For what it's worth, _I'm_ proud of you."

She had no idea what to say. The last person who'd told her they were proud was her mom when she'd first moved to New York. That seemed a heck of a long time ago. And did he just refer to her as beautiful? At a loss for words, she brushed her fingers against his with a hint of a smile before they began walking again.

X

Elena was exhausted. Exhausted and so full that as she sat down on the couch in Caroline's living room, she let out a groan of pain.

"You're a bad influence when it comes to food."

"I wasn't the one who decided three desserts was a good idea."

"No, but you were the one who said I'd regret my choice if I didn't pick exactly what I wanted."

"Again, none of that involved me saying 'have three desserts Elena'."

She rolled her eyes at Damon's response as she searched her purse for the phone that was vibrating.

"Hey, Care."

"Elena, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be late home tonight."

"Okay. Are you really busy?"

"Um….actually, I'm going for a couple of drinks and some food."

"With?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Tyler and Caroline _finally_ went on a date.

"Klaus?"

"What?!"

"Okay, less judging."

"I wasn't ju….sorry."

"He offered and I'm actually pretty hungry. Apparently there's this really nice British pub on West 45th. Hey, did you have a good time with Damon?"

"Yeah, um, he's here now actually."

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked. "Hang up and get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"We were regretting our greed."

"Actually, _you_ were regretting your greed," Damon interjected. "But if tarring me with the same brush makes you feel better, I won't hold it against you."

"I like him," Caroline told her over the phone. "He seems good for you. Now hang up and I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Care."

The call ended with Caroline's muffled giggle and Elena couldn't help but feel a sense of giddiness for her friend. After everything that had happened lately, today had brought a welcome and much-needed lightness.

"She's going to be home late."

"Hot date?"

"Something like that."

"Are you going to be okay?" Damon asked. "On your own?"

Something in her chest - the same feeling she had in the hospital when he'd visited her - made her want to cry. Not because she was sad, but for some other unknown reason.

"Yes," Elena managed to choke out.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine." It wasn't a lie. She would be. Until she went to sleep.

"Then I'll leave you to it," he replied, forcing himself off of the couch with a wince that Elena couldn't help be notice.

"You're in pain."

"I've just walked a lot," he waved it away. "That's all."

"Let me check."

"Elena-"

"-I'll just make sure...Damon!" she cried, her eyes widening at the raw, bruised wound on his torso as she lifted his shirt. "How long has it been like this?"

"Not too long."

"Are you changing your dressings?"

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically and he took hold of her hand to pull his shirt down. "It's more difficult that you make it look."

"Come with me," she instructed, his hand still holding hers which made it easy for her to tug him in the direction of the bathroom.

He settled against the white counter as Elena rooted through the cabinet, huffing when her jacket restricted her movements. She peeled it off, not thinking twice about the ugly marks on her own body as she found the dressing pads and tape.

"Wait here," she instructed, leaving Damon in the bathroom while she rummaged in her work bag for a sealed pack of gloves. Grabbing a bottle of vodka from the kitchen, she returned to find the dark-haired man waiting expectantly, looking almost like it wasn't his first time propped up in her bathroom.

"I'm more of a bourbon man."

"We don't have any," Elena told him as she held out the bottle, "and this is going to sting so I suggest you take a large swig."

He did as she told him, winced as it burned his throat and repeated the motion while she pulled on the gloves. She tried to hold up his shirt with one hand as she wiped the red skin carefully but she was unable to clean it properly.

"Can you take off your shirt?" she asked him, "So I don't have to hold it?"

Elena figured he'd be smirking and waited for the sarcastic comment to come her way. When it didn't, she looked up at Damon to find him watching her intently, no smirk, no narrowed eyes, just something she couldn't quite place pooling in his eyes. She continued to feel his eyes on her as she cleaned the wound as delicately as possible, hearing the clear liquid tip inside the bottle from time to time as he brought it to his lips when she wasn't quite delicate enough. With great care, Elena lightly pressed a clean towel against his damn skin, sighing for a reason she didn't understand.

Just like they had done in the hospital all of those weeks ago, Damon held the dressing in place while Elena taped the sides to his skin, their fingers brushing as they always did. This time, she looked up and instead of the grimace etched into his lips and cheeks, his face was relaxed as he gave her a half-smile, the corners of his lips curling upward in a gesture so slight that she might have missed it had she not already known what to look for.

"Thank you," he said softly as she finished and removed her gloves. It already feels…"

"Better?"

"Better."

"You should avoid too much exertion," she told him, handing him the black t-shirt that he'd balled up on top of a pile of pristine white towels. "I think we walked too far today."

She helped him pull on the shirt and felt those ever-increasing tingles run along her fingertips and up her arms - more intense than she'd felt them before.

"Maybe I just ate too much and my skin stretched."

"Like you said, I'm pretty sure that was me, and I mean it Damon; you should rest."

There was a strange, almost uncomfortable moment when she leaned toward the cabinet to put away the supplies at the same time that he leaned forward, causing their cheeks to brush. Elena thought she might have heard him suck in a breath but when she pulled back to stand straight, she realised she was the one breathing heavily. If Damon noticed, he didn't say anything but cleared his throat and stood upright himself.

"I should get going."

She nodded and followed him to the apartment door. "Thank you for today. It was….it was what I needed."

"I _actually_ had a good time."

"Gee, thanks."

"I meant, playing tourist. You made it fun."

Much like the moment earlier, the pair stood somewhat uncomfortably before Damon huffed out a breath and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Take care Elena."

She stood, rooted to the spot without a string of coherent words forming. It wasn't like the last time he's told her that. It didn't sound like a goodbye. He left without a backward glance and Elena found herself standing with the door open for much longer than she should have. When she finally returned to the present, she shut it quickly, locking it behind her as she flicked off each light in turn - other than the one sitting on the sideboard by the door. The city was still loud and bustling below her, the noise more evident now that she was alone.

She fell into bed, even more exhausted than she'd been upon her and Damon's return to the apartment earlier. Setting her phone alarm for 5am - ready for her shift at the hospital - made her smile more than it should have but it felt like she was taking back a little control; work was her first step.

Just as she was drifting off, her eyelids giving way to the inevitable sleep she so desperately needed, her phone buzzed its ringtone, rousing her abruptly. Elena pulled it towards her, squinting at the harsh light of the screen. Stefan.

* * *

 **Unscripted**

 **Damon and Elena are the lead actors in hot CW show The Vampire Diaries. Despite trying to fight their developing feelings, the two eventually fall in love. However, when real life starts to imitate the show and they find themselves wanting different things, they must learn how to continue professionally and independently when everything they know leads back to each other.**

Basically, the idea for this story came half from a song I was listening to (not going to tell you what it is yet as I want to use it on a specific chapter) and half because I'm STILL not over the fact that Nian broke up. So, this story will be the fanfiction version of their relationship, and all of you Nian shippers know, like me, that those two were epic and the absolute epitome of true love. I'm just trying to give us their happy ending haha.

What I'd like from you lovely lot are your favourite Nian moments so that I can TRY and include them wherever possible.

Gracie xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I think I've managed to catch up with the review replies but if you haven't got one, I apologise! Let me know and I shall make sure I respond personally :) So quite a few of you messaged about the idea for the new story which I'll post as soon as this one is finished (next month I reckon). Meanwhile, if you think of any Nian moments you want me to include, just let me know.**

 **This chapter is a lot longer than some of the others, but I'm thinking you're not going to mind ;) Enjoy. Oh - and review ;) xxx**

* * *

Chapter 11

She could easily not have answered the call. But ignore it or not, Elena knew she wouldn't have slept that night regardless, and so flicked on the bedside lamp, bathing Caroline's spare room in a warm glow.

"Hello?"

"Elena please don't hang up." He sounded gravelly. Like he might have been crying. "I just want to talk to you."

She said nothing. Couldn't find the words even if she'd wanted to.

"I miss you. I'm so sorry."

She sighed into the phone, adjusting her position in bed so that the pillows were propping her up in a seated position.

"Can I see you? You're at Caroline's right? If I come over-"

"-Don't!" The response came out of panic. Of course, in the back of her mind, she'd known he'd figure she was staying with the blonde - after all, _she_ was the one who went to collect Elena's things. But hearing him say it out loud made her stomach lurch. "Don't come here."

"Elena."

"Please Stefan." She hadn't realised a tear had escaped her eye until it landed on her camisole. "Please give me some time."

It was his turn to sigh. "I love you, you know?"

"I know," she whispered.

"When you're ready then." He said softly. "It was good to hear your voice."

"Bye, Stefan."

"I love you."

She ended the call with a shaking hand and placed her phone back on the bedside table. Glancing at the time - 11:27pm - Elena turned off the lamp and lay still for a while as the darkness seemed to choke her. Without warning, the memory of Damon telling her he was proud of her flashed through her mind and she found the pressing weight on her chest ease a little. Taking the opportunity granted by the slight calm she now felt, she adjusted the pillows again so that she was lying on her back before closing her eyes.

X

Elena woke to the sound of crashing bottles and heavy footsteps. Bile rose in her throat and she reached for the lamp just as she heard Caroline's voice shouting,

"Stefan! You can't go in there!"

Instead of jumping up like she should have - like anyone who would _fight_ in this situation should have - Elena stayed anchored to the bed, gripping the comforter in both hands as though it would form some sort of protective shield. The door to the spare room flew open and she saw Stefan with a desperate Caroline trying to pull him back.

"Stefan no!"

"Get off me!" he shouted, shoving the blonde away easily. Elena could feel the sweat slick on her back and chest, her head and ears burning with what she knew in that moment was blind panic. "Elena, you're coming with me," he announced, grabbing at her arm to yank her out of bed.

She winced in pain, trying to claw at his hand with her nails. One by one, she attempted to prise each of his fingers off her but his grip only tightened, forcing a cry to escape her lips which tasted salty. Tears.

"Elena! **Elena!** " This time, the voice didn't come from Stefan. But it was still panicked. _Was it her own?_ " **ELENA!"**

She gasped as her eyes flew open and instead of finding Stefan towering above her, Caroline was there, and it was _her_ arms holding Elena's, not in a vice grip, but softly, shaking her. She glanced around the room quickly, scanning it for any trace of him, but all she could see was the cell on the table and Caroline's wide, frightened eyes appraising her.

"Has he gone?" Her voice was a tiny, cracked whisper.

"Sweetie, you were dreaming. Nobody was here. Just me."

"But...Stefan…" she felt her arms, wincing as she touched them where she'd felt him grab her. And then she saw the blood on the underside of her nails. There were claw marks. _Her_ claw marks. Relief at him not having been inside the apartment, yet sheer terror at the vividness of her nightmare overwhelmed Elena, and she broke into sobs, curling her marked arms around her knees, drawing them towards her chest. She wanted her mom. And she couldn't have her. She felt the bed dip and Caroline enveloped her in a hug, pulling her close as she shushed and rocked and stroked her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline asked after a few minutes. "I could make us some tea?"

She just shook her head. Talking about it was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

"I'll make us some tea anyway," Caroline offered softly. "I could use a chat."

"Did I wake you?" Elena asked quietly as the blonde rose from the bed. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't wake me." It seemed an honest answer. "I had a dream of my own. Think I might need your advice."

The brunette's lips curved into a tiny smile and she just nodded.

"I'll make us that tea. Leave me some room in there," she gestured to the bed. "It might take a while."

By the time Caroline returned from the kitchen carrying two mugs of lemon green tea, Elena had calmed her breathing enough to adjust the covers into neat folds and turn off the harshness of the ceiling light in favour of the bedside lamp's soft glow. She checked her phone: 2:03. She'd managed pretty much two and a half hours sleep. Also, she wondered, how had Caroline managed _any_?

"You couldn't have been asleep long," Elena said as she was handed a mug. "If your own dream woke you."

Caroline glanced at the kitchen clock through the open door. "Huh, guess not. But my dream freaked me out... and...well...I think I might have feelings for Klaus."

The small smile from earlier grew across Elena's face. "Tell me more."

"Look, I know he can be a complete ass but _Elena_ ," the brunette couldn't help but shake her head at Caroline's exaggerated use of her name, "he can be so sweet. And that accent. Jeez, I have fantasies about that accent!"

"Care!"

"I'm sorry! I guess that's why I woke up. My dream freaked me out! But it also turned me _on_."

The giggle that jumped out of her lips surprised Elena. It sounded foreign after the past couple of hours. Sounded...like it did during her time spent with Damon. "Don't tell me it was an... _intimate_ dream."

"Intimate? Elena, you're not a nun." She covered her eyes dramatically. "I had a sex dream about Klaus Mikaelson and I liked it."

"Caroline!"

"What does this mean?! I mean, I thought I liked Tyler but then he decided he liked someone else and I thought I _hated_ Klaus but then he went all protective over you at your apartment and then-"

"- What?"

"Sorry." Her voice was not longer animated. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

Elena took a sip of her tea and waited for her friend to continue.

"He was the one who suggested we get your things from your apartment. Then when we got there, obviously Stefan was home and Klaus did pretty much what Klaus always does: made his point rather succinctly. _In a British accent_."

This was why Elena loved her best friend. She could make her feel so much better so quickly without any of the sympathy most people would reserve for such a time. It made her feel less...broken.

"You wanna ask me what Stefan said, right?"

Elena just nodded.

"Not much really. After he yelled at us to get the hell out, and Klaus...well, Klaus made his point, there wasn't much left _for_ him to say. He'd been drinking and by the looks of the apartment, not doing much else."

"What _point_ did Klaus make?"

"Elena…"

"Care,"

The blonde sighed and took a sip of her tea. "That he can easily file the report he has on your injuries; that the apartment isn't in your name, and therefore the only person legally responsible for the rent is him -"

"- How does he know that?" Elena cut in.

"It's obvious isn't it? If your name had been on the lease, he wouldn't have even _thought_ about paying the rent without you."

"And Klaus just figured all this out?"

"The British are smart Elena."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You know I wouldn't just leave him to pay for everything don't you? I'm not a golddigger. "

"Please, Elena," It was Caroline's turn to roll her eyes. "Everybody knows how _good_ you are. Now," she clapped her hands. "After my...dream… I don't feel like sleeping would be a great idea, and I'm guessing the same goes for you, so how about you tell me what you got up to with Damon today?"

Elena recounted her day from start to finish, complete with details about food and even the bathroom patch-up job she completed.

"Just in case you wonder what happened to most of the vodka."

"Funny," Caroline mused. "Damon doesn't strike me as a vodka man."

"He isn't. Bourbon is his drink of choice apparently, but we didn't have any."

"Then we should get some," she replied, "He's obviously good for you, and if he's going to be coming around more..."

"Care, we're _friends_."

"Exactly. And friends make sure other _friends_ have something they like to drink."

Elena couldn't argue her friend's logic and made a mental note to buy some bourbon when she next passed a liquor store.

They finished their tea and at some point, must have fallen to sleep as Elena was woken by her alarm to find Caroline with an arm bent across her chest laying on top of the comforter. She couldn't help but feel guilty that her friend had spent most of the night before a long shift making her feel better. They were both going to be pretty exhausted by the time work was over.

X

Despite her tiredness, Elena's first day back at work went rather successfully. She was able to help discharge three patients and for the first time in a long while, their department wasn't over run. She'd caught up with Caroline in the supply cupboard and discovered that Klaus was "coming round after work." With a smirk, Elena had asked what that meant.

"I'm not sure," Caroline had replied, "But if you hear me asking him to say medical terms in a suggestive manner, maybe you should stay in your room."

When she'd looked at her friend quizzically, Caroline had simply shrugged. "That's what happened in my dream last night."

And it was that which had confirmed Elena's plans for the evening: she'd check Damon's dressing at _his_ apartment, not Caroline's.

Elena tried not to feel too intimidated by the impressive building which housed Damon's apartmentment; she'd known he was clearly successful - and money wasn't an issue - but perhaps she hadn't quite realised the extent of his wealth. She made a mental note, while clutching the pad thai and tom yung goong she'd bought from what she considered to be Manhattan's best Thai takeaway, to ask him more about his life. It had only just occurred to her that he was still somewhat of a mystery and besides sharing with her his past with Katherine, Elena didn't know anywhere near enough. She'd been waiting nearly a whole minute after ringing the buzzer without an answer and was ready to turn back towards the subway station when the speaker crackled and Damon's gruff voice spoke,

"Elena?"

"Hey," she smiled softly. "I came to -"

She was cut off by the sound of the buzzer signalling the open front door, followed by his, "Come in."

He met her in the hallway in a tight grey t-shirt and black jeans with wet hair signalling the fact he'd just got out of the shower.

"Hey." His smile was wide as he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards his door.

"I just came to make sure your dressing was okay."

"And here I was thinking you're here because you wanted to spend time with me." His voice was sarcastic but light as he entered a code on the keypad outside of his door before placing his thumb against a screen. "Secure entry," he told her, nodding towards the piece of technology on the wall. "Nobody's going to get in here if we don't want them to."

A strange feeling of calm settled over her after Damon closed the door behind them, perhaps, she supposed, granted by how _safe_ she felt all of a sudden.

"I brought some food," she remembered, only after the takeout bag brushed against her leg. "Thai."

"Actually, I was just about to serve the fettucini alfredo I left cooking while I was in the shower. But Thai sounds great."

"So does pasta," Elena replied.

"Then we can have half and half. If I remember correctly, you find it difficult to choose just one option anyway."

"Hey!" She replied indignantly. "If _I_ remember correctly, you told me to have whatever I wanted. If you're going to hold it against me, I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

"You wouldn't be the first," he drawled with a raised eyebrow, making his way towards the cupboard for a wine glass each. "Sancerre okay?"

She had no idea, but if Damon was offering it, she assumed it would fit their meal perfectly. "Sure. But first, I want to check that dressing."

"Do you _ever_ stop working?"

"Yes. I'm here as a friend, not your doctor."

"Friend," Damon repeated softly, as if testing how the word sounded. Elena wasn't sure she liked it.

She pushed that feeling aside and asked, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Just down the hall," he nodded in the direction he was speaking of. "First door on the left. Should I bring bourbon?"

"It depends how careful you've been since last night."

She watched a small, knowing smirk creep across his lips. "I'll bring the bourbon."

They settled into the same position as they had the previous night: Damon perched upon the counter top with Elena standing between his legs. He removed his shirt without being asked this time as she pulled on the gloves she'd brought with her.

"Take a swig," she announced, wincing internally as she noticed the wound had wept during the heat of the day - not helped by the shower he'd just taken; she could smell his musky bodywash and as delicious as it was, it would do nothing to help heal his wound - and would make pulling off the tape a painful job. Sure enough, even though she took care to be as delicate as she could, Elena heard Damon suck in a breath, then cough as the amber liquid obviously burned his throat.

"Sorry," she said softly, offering him a small smile. With a clenched fist, she noticed, he returned it before taking another large gulp. "Worst part is almost over."

Finally, she'd managed to remove all of the tape and placed it in the bin beneath them. Taking the cotton wool from beside him where she'd left it, Elena ran the warm water so that she could wipe away the fluid easily and with as little pain as possible. She felt her own skin burn as Damon's eyes watched her every move and almost wished for a sarcastic comment. None came.

"Almost done," she announced, as much for herself as him because the silence that had settled upon them was starting to overwhelm her. "Can you pass me that clean towel?"

Her fingers overlapped his as she took the towel from him and a lump formed in her throat at the feel of his touch before she pressed ever-so-lightly around the edges of his wound. With a small sense of satisfaction, she realised that it had been a good few minutes since Damon had taken a gulp from the bottle, and so figured that she'd managed to be as delicate as she'd intended.

"Final part," she told him, putting the towel down to pick up the dressing pad.

"Want me to hold?"

"Of course."

When he was taped up with his shirt back on, Elena offered her hand to help him down carefully from his position on top of the counter.

" _Now_ can we eat?" he asked with exaggerated pronunciation. "I'm _starving_."

"Me too," Elena replied. "I'll wash up and be right with you."

X

Damn, Damon could cook. His spaghetti and meatballs had been good, but the fettuccine was incredible. Seeing the smirk play knowingly on his lips as she told him this, Elena almost wished she'd kept quiet. But under that smirk, there seemed to be a hint of genuine pride, and so she continued to twirl the ribbons of pasta around her fork, favoured over the prawn soup she'd brought.

After she finished her final mouthful, Elena brought the glass to her lips and drained the remainder of her wine. It was at that point that she really took in her surroundings. Damon's apartment was on the top floor of a seventeen storey building, meaning he was sure to have the most amazing views of Manhattan. She could see the city's lights dancing and twinkling in the distance, framed perfectly by the coffee-coloured drapes at either side of the wall-length window.

"Can I look at the view?" she asked him, setting her glass down on the kitchen island.

"Of course," he replied, jumping up to help her off her bar stool. With a hand at the small of her back and his lips tinglingly close to her ear, he asked, "would you like a top-up?"

On the one hand, she desperately wanted to stay and enjoy another glass with him, just _feeling safe_ , but on the other, she knew it would be more sensible to enjoy the view and head home, no doubt to Caroline and Klaus finding some worrying alternative for medical supplies. As if sensing her internal struggle, Damon continued, "I'll make sure you get home safely."

Elena couldn't help but turn to smile at him, feeling disappointed when he removed his hand from her shirt. "I'd love another glass."

She made her way over to the window, enthralled by the various lights gliding across the streets below. After not knowing where to focus her gaze for a few moments, she found the iconic bubbles of light along Brooklyn Bridge. It was enough to make her fall in love with the city all over again - though in a different way than before. When she'd first arrived, she'd been blown away by the sheer volume: traffic, noise, people, colours. She'd never really seen the city's beauty. But now, she understood the obsession some people had with the place; it was captivating.

"I never tire of this view," Damon told her, curling his right arm around her from behind so that he could extend the wine glass towards her right hand. "It's why I faced the couch towards the window, not the fireplace."

Perhaps it was the wine, Elena wasn't sure. But sensing Damon's presence so close, knowing that the security of his apartment was so incredibly tight and after her dream that previous night, she suddenly felt relaxed. More relaxed even, that she'd felt during their tourist day yesterday. And she wanted to lean against him, have him prop her up with that delicious musky scent enveloping her, because actually, what _was_ she doing here? What was she doing in general? She had no idea.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that beautiful little head of yours?" he asked.

"I…" she risked a peek up at his face which looked so genuinely calm and content that her words became trapped in her throat. And then he stroked his fingertips through the ends of her hair, catching them lightly down her back and she felt her eyes shut at the feeling.

"You okay?"

"Mmm hhhh," she managed to answer, feeling her whole body suddenly grow tired and heavy. While stifling a yawn, she told him, "I realised earlier that I don't know much about you. You're still a mystery to me."

"Come on," he took her hand softly in his and tugged her gently towards the couch. "What do you want to know?"

They started off with his family. Elena discovered that he grew up in a small town in Virginia - strikingly close to where she grew up - was an only child, and that while his mother had loved him unconditionally, his father had been somewhat of a hard taskmaster whom he'd struggled to please, despite his obvious success.

"The success in the business side of things came after," he told her.

"After what?"

"They died."

"Damon," she stuttered, completely horrified with herself that it had taken until that night to discover something so defining about him. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a while ago. Besides, you've had your fair share of stuff to deal with. You didn't need mine as well."

In an accident strikingly similar to the one her own parents were killed in, Damon had lost Lily and Guiseppe Salvatore when he was only sixteen. From that point, with his large inheritance, he moved out of the family home in Mystic Falls to New York and began his publishing company which specialised in Italian to English translations.

His cooking skills had been born out of a combination of watching the family's cook make traditional Italian meals, and basically having to figure out how to cook or starve. Or eat mac and cheese from a box. It was at the comment that Elena had laughed, but still insisted that the mac and cheese she made (Kraft, no less) would rival that of any gourmet chef.

She had sent Caroline a quick text to let her know that she was safe and that Damon would bring her home later. It was as much to prevent any worrying than it was to let her best friend know she had a good few hours to do whatever it was she wanted to with their supervisor. Technically, Elena wasn't sure whether their relationship (or whatever it was) was strictly legal, but she wasn't going to burst Caroline's happy bubble where, apparently, saying the names of various medical terms could become foreplay.

She and Damon had long since finished their wine and were still sitting on the couch, now in a comfortable silence as they watched the city below. Elena could feel her eyelids growing heavier but made no attempt to try and wake herself up. She was almost _too_ comfortable - if that was possible - resting on the cream couch with her legs tucked up under her and her head resting slightly against Damon's shoulder. At what point it had begun, Elena wasn't sure, but his hand which had been on the small of her back was now tracing circles on her left arm. She shifted ever-so-slightly so that her head nestled a little further in the space between Damon's shoulder, chest and neck and she thought she felt his lips press the softest of kisses against her hair, right before the heaviness of her eyelids won out and the dancing lights of the city faded to black.

X

"Stefan, please don't!" Elena whimpered, shielding her face with her hands.

"You left me. Called the police. Now you're going to regret it."

Stefan rocked back on his heels, swaying under the influence of at least a half dozen beers. Elena felt hot, wet tears stream down her face, clouding her vision. Her heart felt as though it would burst through her chest and yet instead of the pain she expected to feel, a sharp cry, almost roar-like filled her ears.

"Stefan?"

He didn't answer. His face faded into a still blackness and then her eyes opened, realisation dawning that she was, in fact, safe, and that Stefan's presence had been another nightmare. Her face was wet with tears and as Elena looked around, she realised she was lying on Damon's couch, a soft grey blanket balled beneath her fists. Alone.

"Damon?"

She sat up, scanning the spacious room for him, yet he wasn't there. All of a sudden, the noise she'd heard in her dream cut through the apartment and she gasped as it made her jump. The light from the standing lamp gave off enough of a glow for her to make her way to the kitchen where she spotted the knife block and a few pretty full bottles of liquor. Any would do as a makeshift weapon, she conceded, and she reached for a knife. The noise sounded again, a little fainter this time, and it was as her fingers curled around the handle that Elena realised she'd heard that noise before - in the hospital. It was Damon.

Following the pained sound, she made her way to a door across from the kitchen area. It was open only a fraction, but enough for Elena to assume it was his bedroom. Sure enough, as she pushed the door open, she found Damon asleep, drenched with sweat, his grey t-shirt showing a darker patch where Elena knew his wound was. So that explained the reason it wasn't healing properly.

"Damon," she called softly, not wanting to scare him. "Damon!"

His didn't rouse though, and she took a few tentative steps towards the side of the bed, crouching down so that her face was level with his. She shook him lightly on his arm, calling his name louder than before, "Damon!"

He woke with such a start that Elena fell backwards, gasping in shock as recognition dawned upon him.

"Elena, I'm so sorry!" he threw back the sheets, standing to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just...I heard you in here. Sounded like a pretty bad nightmare."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry - that's why I left you sleeping. You seemed so at peace and I didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't wake me." She offered a reassuring smile. "You messed up your dressing though."

Damon looked down at his shirt and noted the evidence of his restlessness. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Elena told him truthfully. She let her hand rest on his arm - a repayment for all of the times he'd soothed her. "But we should get that changed."

X

It was a quicker job than earlier, one they did in a calm silence with the unspoken agreement that he'd hold the dressing while she taped it down - as always.

"It's pretty late," Damon said. "You want me to take you home? Back to Caroline's I mean."

"No."

Elena's eyes widened at her own admission. A startling realisation had dawned on her while she'd been redressing Damon's shot wound for the second time that evening: she slept well when someone was next to her. First it had been Caroline and now Damon. And if her own experience was anything to go by, Damon might be the same. She wanted to try and help him. "If you don't mind," she continued. "Can I stay here?"

She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth, and right on cue, her eyelids became heavy again.

"I'll make up the spare room. There's some blankets around -"

"- No, Damon," she said in an almost-whisper. "Can I….I'd rather not sleep in a room on my own." He looked a little startled. "If that's okay?"

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear in a gesture so careful that it made Elena's eyes prick with tears. "Of course it's okay. Come on." His hand went to the small of her back yet again as he guided her back towards the open door of his bedroom, shutting the light off on the way. "Do you want to change? I have some sweats and t-shirts if you'd like."

She looked down at her jeans and the shirt she was wearing. "Thanks."

Damon left the room so that she could undress in private and knocked lightly after a few minutes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied sleepily. She'd have to fight harder to keep her eyes open in order to keep watch over him.

"You're exhausted," he observed, drawing the sheets back so that Elena could slide straight in. "If I didn't wake you, what were you doing up?"

"I uh...had a dream of my own."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, lying down with a comfortable sigh. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and Damon reached for her hand, smoothing the skin with his thumb. It felt good. Elena felt the rise and fall of her chest fall in line with his, and the way his hand was tracing circles on her skin was lulling her to sleep faster than she wanted. Forcing her eyes open, she noticed he'd moved closer so that his leg was brushing hers and her hair was splayed across the pillow his head was resting on.

"Stop fighting it," he whispered against the side of her head. "You need to sleep."

"I don't -"

" - I'm here," he cut in. "And you're safe."

His hand moved from her arm to her hair, drawing it out from behind her into one long section with his hand so that he could comb his fingers through its silky strands. Elena couldn't help it any longer; of their own accord, her eyes closed, leaving nothing but the smell of musk and the feel of Damon's hands in her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thank you to the gorgeous people who reviewed last chapter. It means a lot that you guys took the time to let me know your thoughts and predictions.**

 **So last chapter was long, but this one has turned out to be even longer. Thank me with a review?**

 **Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 12

The sound of Elena's phone buzzing on the nightstand beside her roused her from her sleep, her eyelids lifting lazily as she attempted to sit up. Her efforts were hampered by the fact that a pair of arms - Damon's arms, no less - were holding her against his body in the kind of embrace she had thought was reserved only for movies or tv - never real life. His right arm was under her pillow and curled around her shoulders so that it rested in the dip at the top of her arm, his fingertips grazing the skin inches above the marks she'd left the previous night. His other arm was drawn across her body holding her against him so that her nose was pressed against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She was surprised to find that her own fingers were resting lightly against his chest, just below his collarbone, and even more surprised to find that all she wanted to do was get rid of the noise and close her eyes again. This, she realised - even more so than last night - was what it was like to feel safe.

The buzzing continued however, as in an attempt not to wake Damon - who himself seemed to be sleeping peacefully - Elena extracted herself carefully from his arms and noted the caller i.d: Caroline.

"Elena!" The blonde practically screamed down the line, "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"At Damon's," she replied sleepily. "What time is it?"

"8:30!" She was still shrieking. "I've just gotten up and realised you weren't here and that you didn't come home last night. I thought Ste...I thought -"

"Care, I'm so sorry," Elena replied in as much of a whisper as she could. "I had no idea what the time was. I guess we must have fallen asleep."

"Really?" Her voice was playful now and Elena could practically feel her smiling down the phone. "Tell me more."

"Care, I've got…" she trailed off at the sound of beeping showing an incoming call. She checked the screen: Jeremy. "My brother is calling. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. But don't be too long. I need your help in analysing last night."

Elena couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips as she ended the call and switched to Jeremy. Creeping out of Damon's room soundlessly, she closed the door to behind her so as not to disturb him.

"Hey Jer, everything okay?"

"Actually, I'm just calling to let you know that as of 5:32 this morning, you officially became an aunt."

Elena squealed, clasping her hand over her mouth when she remembered that Damon was still sleeping in the next room. "Oh my gosh!"

Jeremy chuckled on the end of the line and continued, "Jack Grayson Gilbert. 6 pounds 7 ounces with a _really_ good set of lungs."

"You named him after dad," she whispered, biting her lip to hold back tears. "It's perfect."

"Thank you."

"And Bonnie?"

"She's great. We're actually going home tomorrow so her parents are coming to stay for a few weeks to help out. We were hoping you'd be able to visit too."

"Of course."

"Obviously there won't be any spare rooms at the house but you could check into a motel for a couple days right?"

"Sure," Elena replied, wiping her eyes. "Congratulations Jer."

"Call or text me to let me know when you're coming. Bye Elena."

"Bye."

She ended the call, resting back on the kitchen counter for a few moments until a voice caught her by surprise. "You're popular on a morning."

"Hey," she said gently. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to wake you."

"I needed to get up. I should get a head start on packing."

"Are you going somewhere?"

Stupid question really, she thought. Of course he was.

"My best friend Ric - I don't think I mentioned him last night - is getting married and as the best man, I have to go all the way to Mystic Falls for a suit fitting. Just because picking an independent suit store in Virginia makes it easier for him, it doesn't make it easier for the rest of us."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he replied.

Elena tried not to let the disappointment she felt show in her face. She wasn't even sure _why_ she was disappointed.

"Can I ask who was calling? It wasn't Ste -"

" - No. Uh, the first one was Caroline. She was worried when I wasn't at her place this morning."

"Right," Damon replied, stretching his arms above his head to reveal a hint of his toned muscles below the t-shirt he had on. "I should have thought about that."

"Careful," she warned. "You should only stretch _lightly_."

"Sorry _doctor._ " His eye roll made her lips curl into a small smile and she felt her own eyes roll at his response. "And the second?"

"What?"

"You said the first person calling was Caroline."

"Oh, my brother - Jeremy. He became a dad this morning."

"So I guess that makes you an aunt."

"Yep."

"Then we should celebrate," Damon said, making his way to the cupboards. "Waffles, pancakes or eggs florentine?"

"You make breakfast too," Elena replied, turning in her bar stool. "Of course."

"Some people would say my cooking skills are a very _attractive_ quality."

"I'm sure they do."

"And yet you seem strangely unaffected," he returned, opening the fridge to retrieve some orange juice. She tried to ignore the way she desperately didn't want to leave this little safe haven he'd created for her and took the glass of juice as he held it out. She was far from unaffected - and by more than just his cooking skills. For one big reason however, she felt guilty for even thinking it, let alone than if she were to admit it out loud: Stefan.

"Earth to Aunt Elena!"

"Huh?"

"You made your breakfast choice yet? Or do you require a buffet as per usual?"

" _Pancakes_ ," she returned pointedly.

He smirked, and she couldn't help her manners.

"Please."

X

Of course, the pancakes he made her were delicious, and Elena caught his satisfied smirk when she let out a small moan of gratification while taking a bite laden with blueberries and sugar-whipped cream. They said little while eating, yet the silence was comfortable as each devoured everything on their plates. Damon set his mug down on the counter as he finished his final mouthful of coffee.

"So are you going to see your nephew? Niece? I didn't ask."

"My nephew," she smiled. "Jack. And yes of course. When I've got a couple days off work and saved up enough money for a plane ticket, I'll head out there."

"Elena, if you need money for a ticket -"

" - No, Damon."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"If you're going to offer me a plane ticket to Virginia, I can't accept. I _won't_ accept."

"It's a good thing that I wasn't then, huh?"

"You...I'm sorry, I just - "

"- Relax," he laughed lightly. "I was going to say, I'm heading pretty close by Smithfield when I go to Mystic Falls so I could drop you off. It's on the way."

"That's incredibly kind of you, but I have work tomorrow."

"Then let me know when you have a couple days off. The suit can wait until then."

"I think people get pretty stressed with weddings," she returned. "Ric might not take kindly to you rescheduling."

"See Elena, here's the thing. Ric is pretty much the most laid back guy you'll ever meet. And his fiancee Jenna...well, if there's a soulmate out there for everyone, then she's definitely his. So finalising my suit a few days late? No biggie."

"I...I don't know what to say." She really didn't. _Thank you_ just somehow didn't seem enough.

"Say you'll buy the snacks," he replied. "And just so you know, I _love_ Twinkies."

Elena offered him a smile which he returned before his eyes settled on the grooves at the top of her arms and it faded quickly. "What happened there?"

Self-consciously, she tried to tug the cotton material of her borrowed t-shirt down to cover the marks, failing in her quest. "I uh...had a dream."

"A _dream_?"

"Nightmare, I guess."

"About _him_?"

She nodded, dipping her head. "I hadn't realised I was...hurting myself."

Damon slid down from his stool until he was standing directly beside her and took her left arm gently in his. With his other hand, he traced around the dark red and purple marks that her nails had left, thumbing the skin so softly it felt like he was brushing a feather over her. "Has it gotten any better?"

What was she supposed to say? Yes, it got better when Caroline slept next to her? When _he_ slept next to her? That because he'd kept his arms around her last night, she'd had the best night's sleep since before she went into the hospital? None of those truths seemed appropriate to say out loud. But she didn't have to admit them because Damon spoke again, "Sometimes, I prefer to keep the light on. But last night...you helped me."

"Me?"

"Having you there made me feel -"

His sentence was interrupted by a text coming through Elena's phone, vibrating kind of violently on the counter and making them both jump back a little. A picture lit up the screen: Jeremy, Bonnie and Jack. Elena couldn't help but smile.

"They look so happy."

"Does he know?" Damon asked "About _him_?"

"No. He had enough to worry about and I'm fine."

"Elena…."

"Damon, I can handle it."

He fingered the marks on her arm again and she pulled away this time. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

The look he gave her was unconvinced though she chose to ignore it, instead, resuming her place in front of the large expanse of glass overlooking the city where she'd been standing last night.

X

Damon had insisted on walking Elena back to Caroline's apartment, even though she'd told him she'd be fine. He promised, he'd said, that he would deliver her home safely, and it was a promise he intended to keep. There was no sign of Klaus when she entered, closing the door behind her having given Damon a slightly awkward hug goodbye, though the sight of Caroline on some sort of frantic cleaning mission signalled that something had happened. Something big.

"Care?" she questioned over the blaring vocals of Guns N Roses.

"Thank God you're home," the blonde surged, turning down the volume on the speakers. "I've already cleaned the bathroom twice."

"Because….?"

"Because last night I had the most amazing sex of my life and now I don't know what to do about it."

"Tell me you're cleaning the bathroom because you're panicking, not because you guys... _you know..._ in there."

"I'm cleaning because I'm panicking," Caroline repeated, "But you might not wanna lie on the rug yet."

"Urgh," Elena groaned, "mental image."

"Hey! I shouldn't look bad in that mental image!"

"Not you. I just didn't want to have to think of _our supervisor_ in that way."

"Elena, what am I going to do?" she groaned dramatically. "This thing between me and Klaus is totally inappropriate but _God_...the things he can do with his t-"

"- Caroline!" she cried, covering her ears before so could hear the final word in the sentence.

"You know what I mean."

Elena cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe you don't."

"So minus the details I don't need to know, what happened last night?"

Elena listened as Caroline recounted the way she and Klaus had cooked together, creating eggplant parmigiana and garlic bread from scratch. The Valpolicella stock was significantly depleted, however the blonde assured her that it wasn't the alcohol that had led to kissing and then, well, _more_.

"He was just so... _nice_ ," Caroline sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her forearm.

"Who knew," the brunette replied, unable to do anything but shake her head humorously at her best friend.

"Well not me, that's for sure. But he's our supervisor. Do you think he could get into trouble?"

"Honestly Care, Klaus doesn't strike me as the kind of person who goes into something not knowing the risks."

"You're right. But what if work becomes a problem?"

"In what way?"

"Well what if we can't control ourselves and someone catches us in the supply cupboard?"

Elena couldn't help but laugh. Caroline really was ridiculous sometimes. "Again, Klaus doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would lose control."

"And I do?"

At Elena's lack of response, Caroline pursed her lips and huffed, squirting the mirror with cleaning fluid. "Fine. I just won't think about it all day. Distract me. Tell me what you and Damon got up to last night and explain why the hell you didn't come home and nearly gave me a heart attack."

After filling the kettle to make coffee, it was Caroline's turn to listen as her friend told her about the food, the view and the reason why Damon's wound was taking way longer to heal than it should. While leaving out the details of her nightmare about Stefan, Elena recounted how peacefully Damon had seemed to sleep after his own nightmare, that being the reason she hadn't come home: she hadn't wanted to disturb him. She left out the part about how well _she_ slept in _his_ arms, but added in the celebratory blueberry pancakes he made.

"What were you celebrating?"

"I'm officially an aunt!"

"Elena that's so great!" Caroline squealed. "Boy or a girl?"

"A boy - Jack. They named him after my dad."

Caroline squeezed Elena's shoulder and rose from her position on a bar stool as the kettle whistled. "That's a lovely gesture."

"Here," she showed her the photo on her phone, sighing. "They look so happy."

"Are you going to visit?"

"As soon as I have a couple days off in a row. Actually... Damon's going to give me a ride."

Caroline raised one of her perfectly-manicured eyebrows. "What, he just _happened_ to be going to Smithfield _whenever_ it is that you have two days off?"

"No, but he did happen to be going to Mystic Falls - his hometown - for a suit fitting and it's only an hour away. He offered to drive me as long as I bought the snacks."

"I bet he did." She smirked. "I like him."

Elena liked him too, and found herself casting her mind to the previous night, his musky scent enveloping her she she laid against him, warm and calm and safe. _Safe_. It was that word again that she kept coming back to with him. A word that until everything with Stefan, had been merely a concept she'd thought she understood. Now though, she realised she hadn't.

"You know, if you need to swap shifts or you want me to cover for you, it's no problem."

"Care, you've done so much for me already. Really, it's fine."

"If I get to work with Klaus," she wiggled her brows comically and Elena chuckled again. "It's no hardship. _Really_."

"I love you, you know."

"I know," the blonde chirped. "I'd love me too."

X

Almost a week later, Elena was met by a partially scowling Damon as she entered his apartment building, messenger bag in hand.

"I was supposed to pick you up," he told her, taking her bag before she had chance to protest. "Walking the streets on your own isn't something I like the idea of. Especially while it's still dark."

"Damon, I did it before I met you. And you hardly live in the crime capital of Manhattan."

"I don't like the idea of you not being safe," he replied with tensed muscles. "Please let me pick you up next time."

Next time. Elena couldn't help the involuntary smile creeping across her lips. "I just wanted to save you time, but if you insist-"

" - I insist."

She waited for him on the couch, content to just watch the city grow livelier as the night's cloud cover broke, the sun beginning to rise above the horizon as Damon grabbed various items from around his apartment, one being a full bottle of Garrison Brothers 'Cowboy'.

"You're taking that with you? Won't your friend have some, or isn't there a bar you can go to?" Elena asked.

"No, he has no taste and yes, but if you'd been there, you'd know why I'm taking this."

"Dive bar?"

"Try _only_ bar."

"So Mystic Falls must be a _really_ small town then?"

Damon rolled his eye. "You have _no_ idea."

X

She settled into the passenger seat of his light blue Camaro, pulling off her Converse so that she could tuck her legs under her. It was still early, and in her rush to get to Damon's before he left, she hadn't had the chance to grab her usual cup of coffee.

"Make yourself at home," he quipped, shifting the car into gear as he pulled out of the underground parking lot.

"Oh…" she flushed, realising she'd kind of done just that without even asking. "Sorry, I'll just-"

"-Elena," he cut in with a smirk. "I was kidding." Placing a hand on her leg to relax her, he smoothed his thumb along her skin in a gesture so comforting, she couldn't help but smile. "As long as you buy me Twinkies and a Minute Maid at the first gas station we stop at, you can do what you like."

The first gas station turned out to be a good two hours away, and Elena was grateful when the car rolled to a stop. The hot air of late summer had made her thirsty, and her stomach also seemed to be complaining about the lack of food.

"Twinkies right?" she asked, shutting the car door as Damon began filling the tank.

"And Minute Maid."

"Consider it done."

Elena browsed the shelves of the store, checking her watch. They had about six hours to go and she wasn't sure what Damon's views would be on stopping at a diner for lunch. She guessed the chances of roadside pancakes weren't high, and decided to get enough supplies to last them the rest of the journey. Spotting a coffee machine in the corner, she made her way over to fill two cups with Americano. Damon was sure to need a caffeine boost - especially if he was to drive the remainder of the journey on his own. Idly, as she was adding several sticks of sugar to each cup, she wondered whether she should offer to drive part of the way. At least then, he'd be able to rest for a while.

At the counter, Elena handed over money for the coffee and other items, waiting while the cashier bagged up the chips, candy and chocolate along with the things Damon had requested and a couple bottles of water.

"Is there anything left on the shelves?" he asked as he entered the store himself, black credit card in hand.

"I'm just making sure we have enough to eat."

"And did you buy _anything_ of nutritional value?"

She shrugged, "Your Minute Maid contains fruit. So do the Skittles."

"Do you have any _actual_ fruit?" he asked the cashier.

A few moments later, after Damon had paid for the gas - and two apples no less, they were back on the road again.

"You can eat your candy after your apple," he told her. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"I know. I'm a doctor remember?" she replied, taking an exaggeratedly large bite of her apple. "Tasty."

Damon let out a small chuckle and turned his attention back to the road.

The next couple of hours passed in relative silence, Elena content to watch the landscape change from grey concrete to open fields, the sky a hazy blue that made her wish she'd brought her sunglasses.

"Here," Damon said, as if reading her mind, holding out his sunglasses to her. She looked at him questioningly. "You were squinting."

"Thanks."

He grinned as she put on the aviators. "You look better in them than I do anyway."

She dipped her head, embarrassed by the compliment...or flirting...or whatever it was.

"Thanks again," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "For bringing me."

"You're welcome. And believe it or not, you're doing me a favour. I have to get you back to New York for work, so it means Ric can't force me to stay any longer than the two days we have planned. And you're not bad road trip company I suppose."

"Gee, thanks."

Again, they settled into a comfortable quiet, interspersed with Damon pointing out various landmarks or Elena commenting on the beauty of the landscape. There was a question she had been wanting to ask him for a while however, and as she shifted in her seat to face him, the words came out almost of their own accord.

"How come Ric didn't visit you in the hospital?"

The muscles in Damon's jaw tensed. "He didn't know I was there."

"Damon! Why not?"

"Because I didn't want him to come all the way to New York just to tell me that he was right about Katherine all along."

"He's your best friend; surely he would have been concerned."

"I don't need anyone to be concerned Elena." His tone was rather abrupt. "I'm fine."

The nightmare she watched him experience over a week ago told her otherwise, and although the bullet wound was healing a little better now, from her own experience she knew he would still be having trouble sleeping; hell, _she_ hadn't slept for more than two hours since the night she'd spent at Damon's apartment.

"Damon, you know you can call me," she said, twisting a strand of her around her finger. "If you need to talk to someone or-"

"-There's a gas station just there," he cut her off. "I'm filling up if you need the bathroom or whatever."

Elena felt her face flush - from embarrassment or worry that she'd said too much, she wasn't sure. But regardless of whether or not she needed the bathroom, it seemed like a good idea to have a few minutes apart while Damon collected himself and she thought about how she could apologise for the uneasiness without _actually_ apologising.

She stayed on the forecourt of the gas station while he paid, taking the opportunity to stretch her limbs; they'd been driving for nearly six hours and he'd scoffed at her suggestion that she could drive part of the way.

"You hungry?" he asked, making her jump. "For _real food_ I mean."

"I guess I could eat something," she answered truthfully.

"There's a little diner about a half hour down the road that's actually pretty decent. We'll stop there."

"Okay."

"You getting in?" He held the passenger door open for Elena to climb in and closed it behind her when she'd settled herself in the seat.

X

It was nearly 3pm when Damon pulled up in the parking lot of the motel Elena had booked. She watched him eye the guy at the front desk suspiciously before he'd insisted on carrying her bag to her room. Upon reaching it, she'd heard him suck in a breath - no doubt at the flimsy excuse for a lock - as she braced herself for what was likely to be a pretty badly-decorated room. There weren't many places to stay in Smithfield as it was, and as this weekend had coincided with the town's annual end-of-summer fayre, Elena hadn't been left with any choice. It was the _Days Motel_ or nowhere.

"Absolutely not." Damon said as she pushed the door open. "You're not staying here. That lock isn't good enough and that monkey on reception looked like someone from a slasher film."

"There was nowhere else," she told him. "So this will have to do."

"Like hell it will." It was practically a growl. "You can stay with me. There are plenty of rooms at my place that don't have stained bedspreads. _And_ there's a decent lock on the door."

"Damon -"

"-If this is that thing where you say you can't accept, then you can save your breath because I won't let you stay here."

"You won't _let_ me?" She was a little angry now. He'd done her a huge favour in giving her a ride but the last thing she needed was someone telling her what she could and couldn't do. "Don't do that. Don't take away my options."

"Elena…"

"No Damon. You've been so sweet to me this entire time and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but if you start making my decisions for me, then this friendship isn't going to work. It's what... he…. What Stefan did. A lot, and-"

"- I'm sorry." he set her bag down on the bed and sighed, sitting down. "I didn't mean to make you feel like... _that_."

She took a seat on the bed next to him. "It's only one night."

He rubbed a hand over his face harshly. "Okay. I won't sleep anyway, so if you need me to come get you…"

"What about your bourbon?"

"What about it?"

"You brought it all the way here so I _know_ you're planning on drinking it with Ric."

"He can have it as a stag present."

"Damon…"

"I mean what I said Elena," he told her. "I won't be sleeping, and we can get drunk another time when I know you're safe."

At that, she melted. Like, actually felt something in her chest pull and stretch and leave her a little breathless. "Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I'll stay with you. I'd hate to be the girl who comes between you guys and the Garrison brothers." She didn't miss the way his blue eyes seemed to light up.

"Really?"

"If you're sure I'm not in the way?"

He kissed her forehead, picking up her bag as he rose from the bed before Elena even had time to process his movements. "Never."

X

She had left her parents' house - Jeremy and Bonnie's house ( _that_ was still hard to get used to) a little after 8, after she'd had her fill of holding Jack and cooing over how cute he was. Damon had stayed away, dutifully dropping her off and picking her up, spending his time walking the streets of Smithfield. He'd even, he told her later, sampled some funnel cake from the fayre.

Jeremy and Bonnie had been tired but utterly in love with their son, and each took the time to hug her when she told them why Stefan hadn't accompanied her on the trip. She had spared the main details of course, but told them that they were taking a break after arguing more often than they should.

Damon had brought her to the Mystic Grille, the town's only bar, after dropping their bags off at their residence for the evening. What he had failed to tell her about where they were staying, was that it was pretty much a damn palace! And it was his. He had remained pretty tight-lipped when she'd questioned him about the house, but did divulge that it had been in his family for centuries, and while he had no need to keep it really, selling it didn't really seem fair to his ancestors. Elena felt that him keeping it just to please people who were no longer here seemed a little unfair to _him_.

"Elena?" Ric's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Sorry."

"I said, are you continuing on the wine or are you going to join us on the shots?"

They had been sat at a table just near the pool table for around half an hour. Damon and Ric seemed to be in some kind of competition over who could do the most shots, while Elena had been talking to Ric's fiancee Jenna, who, she had discovered, was one of the nicest people on the planet. They'd had a glass of wine each but Jenna had finished hers at least fifteen minutes ago and had joined the guys on shots of bourbon.

"I'll try a shot," she replied and Damon raised an eyebrow. "How bad could it be?"

As it turned out, it was pretty damn bad. Damon had warned her that it was cheap bourbon because the grille didn't have classy enough clientele to warrant buying the decent stuff; she should have listened. After coughing for about twenty seconds while the others laughed, she made her mind up that it would be wine and wine only from then on.

"I like her," Jenna told Damon as Elena went to the bar. "Where did you find her again?"

"The hospital."

"What were you doing at the hospital?"

Damon thought quickly, gabbling his answer, "Outside the hospital. I was passing. She works there."

"You should bring her to the wedding." Jenna continued.

"Yeah, we don't want you moping or worse - hooking up with all of the bridesmaids." Ric added, clinking his shot glass with Jenna's as she laughed.

"You know we're just friends, right?" Damon asked, throwing back another shot.

Jenna and Ric shared a look. "If you say so."

"I'm cutting you off for a while," Elena said, returning to the table with two glasses of wine and two beers. "Nobody should be able to do as many shots as you lot and still stand straight."

"We're expert drinkers," Damon drawled, wiggling his empty shot glass in front of her. "We can do more than just stand."

" _Really_?"

"I bet that I can beat you in a game of pool."

Elena eyed the pool table just up the steps and smirked. She'd spent her teenage years playing against Jeremy and it was the only sport - if you could call it that - that she was any good at. "What does the winner get?"

She watched as Damon considered her question for a moment.

"To pick any song on the jukebox," Ric cut in, "that the loser has to dance to."

Damon drew up an eyebrow and Elena smiled. "Deal."

In less than twenty minutes after the bet had been made, Elena found herself withering from shame as Damon walked away from the pool table the winner. He was unnaturally good - so much so that he'd only missed one shot.

"Alcohol only enhances my abilities Elena," he called somewhat suggestively. "And it gives me a _great_ taste in music."

She groaned, picking up her wine glass to down what was left as he made his way to the jukebox, exaggerating his steps. Something about the way he moved though made her heart pick up speed and when he turned around to shoot her a playful wink, she felt tingles dance along the back of her neck.

Elena didn't have much time to analyse the situation however, as the sound of Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ cascaded over the speakers and she met Damon's twinkling eyes.

"The floor is yours m'lady."

She had two options: stay, dance and be completely embarrassed for life, or run and hide in the bathroom. Eyeing the remainder of Jenna's wine, she decided that she'd had enough of running and grabbed it, chugging the contents before slamming it perhaps a little too roughly back on the table. Damon, who had made his way back over from the jukebox seemed amused, and watched with interest as he slouched against the wall. And so for the next minute of her life, she danced in the space between the steps and their table to the song before Jenna joined her for the remainder of the song, twirling around and laughing so much that Elena couldn't help but join in.

"You definitely have to come to the wedding," Jenna gasped, leaning against Ric as the pair sat back down at the table to a round of applause from the two men. "I've never seen _anyone_ in here dance on their own to Def Leppard on a Wednesday night before!"

"Oh God," Elena cringed. "I'm gonna cringe every time I hear this song."

"Really?" Damon asked, "Because I _definitely_ won't."

They ordered one more round of drinks before Ric of all people suggested they head off so as not to miss the suit fitting in the morning. Elena didn't miss the look he shared with Jenna as Damon placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the door and back to his family home, but decided not to shrug him off. The wine had gotten to her a little and she found she was rather glad of the support.

X

As Damon shut the solid oak door behind them upon entering the house, Elena found that he'd been right (of course) and she did feel safe. They walked to the kitchen for water on her suggestion that they'd regret not re-hydrating properly in the morning.

"I had a great time tonight," she told him. "Ric and Jenna are so nice."

"They loved you," he replied. "I mean, you got a wedding invite!"

She laughed. "I know. It's a good job they won't remember it in the morning."

"They were being serious," Damon returned. "Apparently, you're damage control when it comes to me."

"Damage control?"

"Clearly my buddy doesn't think too highly of me. But if you can get the weekend off work, they get married on the 21st."

"Of September?"

"Yup," he replied, popping the p. "I'd love you to come too, by the way."

Elena wasn't sure what to say. She smiled at him and took a sip of her water, stifling a yawn. "I guess we should try and get some sleep."

"Well you have a choice of rooms," he told her. "Take your pick."

She chose the one next to Damon's room… or Damon's old room, depending on how you looked at it, and made her way to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. After she'd washed her face and brushed her teeth, Elena settled into bed, flicking off the lamp before placing her cell on the bedside table. She checked for missed calls twice, although she wasn't sure who she'd expected to call - Stefan maybe, but the weight lifted off of her chest when she saw that he hadn't. It was at that moment that Elena decided she'd been hiding, that there was no way she could move on without seeing him. Perhaps he'd changed. The time apart was probably the best thing for _both_ of them.

Just as she was drifting off, she heard the floorboards creak outside the door before a soft knock sounded.

"Elena?"

"Damon?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied, sitting up. "You okay?"

"Actually, I came to check you were."

"I'm fine."

"Right." He sounded a little hesitant. "Well if you need me, I'm just-"

"-Thank you."

He nodded and closed the door behind him. Elena heard his own door close and she settled back down into the bed.

X

"You can't leave me," Stefan told her, his green eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Stefan, I only came to get my things," she replied, making her way past him towards their bedroom. "I've told you, we're not-"

"- I said," he cut in, ripping the scarf from her hand. "You can't leave me."

Hastily, she stuffed as many clothes as she could into her bag, grabbing the few photo frames she had with her parents and Jeremy in.

"Pack all you want," he continued, a creepy tone to his voice. "You're not leaving."

She looked up then, almost as if her brain was properly registering his words. "Stefan…" She ran past him towards the door and tugged at the handle. It didn't open. Whirling around, she gasped, finding him directly behind her. "What did you do?"

"We need to work this out Elena. And now you can't run anymore."

She woke with a gasp, feeling sweat running down her forehead. Her heart was pounding in her ears and without thinking, she threw the sheets off of her body, running towards the door. It opened easily and her body sagged with relief as the cooler air of the hallway hit her. She wasn't trapped.

Elena jumped again as the door behind her opened, soft light filtering across the wooden floor as Damon stood there in only pajama pants, his hair dishevelled and his eyes tired.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Perhaps she'd had too much wine, or perhaps she was simply exhausted, but she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I just want it to stop," she breathed.

Damon wrapped her in a hug, pulling her to his chest so that she could feel the warmth of his skin. Rocking her gently, he pulled a hand through her hair, working from her ears down to the middle of her back.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I went to see Stefan but he locked me in and...and...I couldn't...I couldn't get…"

He shushed her at that, pulling back slightly to look her in the eye. After wiping the tears from her face, he took her hand in his. "I want to show you something."

Damon led her to the front door and let go of her hand. She suddenly felt cold. "This mechanism," he said, indicating the lock on the door "works the top lock. If you push down the catch, it's a deadlock; nobody can get in from the outside. You want to know the beauty of these kind of locks? They're the fastest to open from the inside. Watch."

She did as he said, tilting her head as the metal clicked and unclicked again. "Now you try."

Elena pressed the catch and closed the door.

"Try turning the handle." Damon said. She attempted it at his suggestion, and struggled to even get the knob to turn a fraction of an inch. "Deadbolt. Now turn the latch."

It slid easily and she was able to open the heavy door without issue. "You want to try again?"

"No," she said quietly. "That's...thank you, Damon."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and Elena's eyes closed for a brief moment. "You want something to drink? Want to watch a movie or-"

"-Can I stay with you?"

She was done trying to analyse what it meant that she wanted to go to sleep in his arms. Her body was exhausted and if she could get just a few hours by staying in his room, then perhaps she could work harder the following night to clear her mind before going to bed.

"Of course."

They said nothing else, and for that, Elena was grateful. Damon let her slide into his bed first before he turned off the light, coating the room in an inky black. She waited for him to lie down before adjusting her position so that she was on her back, her arm resting against his. A few seconds later, she felt his fingertips brush against her skin delicately, as if she were an ornament he might break. Listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, she felt her eyelids begin to drop.

"Did I guilt you into this?" he whispered into the dark room. Elena lifted her lids with great effort.

"Into what?"

"Staying here?"

She paused before answering, deciding to give him the truth. "A little." Feeling his fingers stop trailing their way along her skin, Elena regretted her honesty. "But I'm grateful you did."

"Grateful?" His fingers began their trail again and she smiled.

"You're right - I wouldn't have felt safe there."

"And here?"

"Enough that this conversation is the only thing keeping me awake."

She felt him smile into the darkness and she shifted so that she was on her side, her back only inches away from his chest. His fingers that had been tracing patterns along her arm resettled above the covers as he draped his arm across her so that she was in a soft, cotton cocoon. "Sleep," he whispered against her hair.

She did.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - These chapters are getting longer every time! This is probably the last time I'll be able to update relatively quickly due to that awful thing called work. You were so lovely and kind with your reviews and private messages for the last chapter that you deserve this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Damon asked as he walked Elena to Caroline's apartment door.

"I'll be fine. I need to do this Damon; I'm tired of living like this."

"Call me when you're back," he instructed. "Or text or... something. Just...let me know you're safe."

That feeling of pulling inside of her chest was back again and Elena smiled at him. "I will. And thank you. For everything over the past few days."

"My pleasure."

He pressed his lips to her cheek and Elena fought the urge she had to turn into him. "Good night, Damon."

He smiled, his blue eyes shining at her. "Night Elena."

He didn't leave until she'd entered the apartment - offering him one last smile. They had begun the drive home from Mystic Falls that afternoon with Elena having promised Ric and Jenna she would accompany Damon to their wedding if she could get off work. Their ride back had been in companionable quiet; she liked to look out of the window and he liked to listen to some radio station she'd never heard of but would definitely turn on in the future. Damon had insisted on not only dropping her off, but walking her to the door. An unspoken agreement that they wouldn't talk about their sleeping arrangements the previous night passed between them, yet Elena found herself wondering how on earth she was going to get any peace later _that_ night without him there. Perhaps, she reasoned, after tomorrow - when she'd met Stefan - there would be some kind of clarity. It was the uncertainty of her future with him that made her more anxious than anything.

As Elena dropped her purse onto the floor, closing the door by pressing her back to it, she happened to glance up to find a half-naked Caroline on the couch.

"Oh...um…"

"Elena!" the blonde cried, clutching her sweater to her chest. "I didn't know you were coming back so soon...what...what time is it?" she cleared her throat and widened her eyes at Klaus' grin.

"Ms Gilbert," he drawled, and Elena spun 180 degrees, focusing her attention on the specks in the kitchen counter.

"It's er...pretty late actually," Elena said. "A little after ten."

"Shoot!"

"I assume that's my cue," Klaus continued, removing Caroline from his chest so that he could stand. "As always love, you _enthral_ me." He offered a kiss to Caroline's cheek which, surprisingly, she seemed to blush at. "Elena, I'll see you tomorrow."

With her back still to the couple, Elena waved out a hand. "See you tomorrow."

After the door had shut, signalling his exit, Elena whipped around to catch Caroline with her face in her hands.

"Sorry."

Elena held up her right hand, "Not judging. Although, I could have done without seeing _that_. But then, it is your apartment so…"

"You know it's your apartment now too, right? I mean, not legally, _obviously_ , but you live here now and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Seems like you made _you_ uncomfortable." She made her way to the blonde and gave her shoulder a squeeze, softening her voice, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything you've done. I'm so glad I met you you know."

"Yeah, yeah; save the gushing. I want to see pictures of Jack. Did it make you broody?"

They flicked through the pictures on Elena's phone, cooing over the baby's chunky little wrists and mop of dark hair. He had Bonnie's colouring but Jeremy's features and Elena was already excited for Thanksgiving when she'd be able to spend more time hanging out with the three of them.

"I decided to see Stefan tomorrow," she said, not meeting Caroline's eyes. "We need to talk."

"Are you sure? If you want me to come, I can -"

" - Care, that's incredibly sweet of you, but I'll be fine." Saying it was easier than believing it. "You know exactly where I'll be, and so does Damon so -"

" - You told Damon? That's good."

"Good?"

"If I'm worried, I can call him to make sure you're safe."

At that, Elena didn't know what to say. The fact that Damon knew where she'd be made her feel better too.

X

Work passed incredibly quickly the following day, almost undoubtedly, Elena assumed, because she was hesitant about the 7pm meet with Stefan she'd arranged. Perhaps though, she'd be closer to achieving a full night's sleep on her own. As she stood at the entrance to his apartment, to _their_ apartment, she took a deep breath, willing her hand to stop shaking. Just as her hand reached the knob, the door was pulled away from her to reveal a rather surprised-looking Stefan.

"Elena," he smiled, holding the door open. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

She glanced at her watch. She'd thought she'd been on time.

"You're always early."

She crossed the threshold of the apartment and sucked in a breath as he closed the door, waiting for any of the words he'd said in her nightmare to leave his lips. They didn't. Sitting on the couch as she watched him fill the kettle, Elena noticed he'd made a real effort to look nice for her. Instead of the scruffy t-shirts and old jeans she'd grown accustomed to seeing him wear, he had on dark slacks and a navy button down shirt like he used to wear on their date nights in high school - the ones where he'd take her to a restaurant and she'd make out with him in her bedroom afterwards.

The apartment was tidy too - no beer bottles littering the coffee table or dishes in the sink.

"I've started writing again," he told her. "Just a few pieces for an independent magazine."

"Stefan, that's great," she smiled.

"They don't pay much, but I guess it's something."

"Of course."

It was quiet for a while as he popped a teabag into each mug and wiped at the few granules of sugar he'd spilled on the counter.

"I've missed you," he said, breaking the silence. "I kept expecting you to walk through the door after your shift and you never did."

Elena looked down at her lap. "I needed some time to think."

"About _what_?"

She lifted her head up to look at him, his eyes staring straight back. "Us."

"What's there to think about?" He crossed the short distance between the kitchen and couch, setting both mugs down on the coffee table. Elena immediately hooked her fingers through the handle of hers, cradling it in her hands.

"Whether we can get past what happened."

"Look Elena," Stefan rested a hand on her thigh and without meaning to, she jumped, spilling some of her tea over the sides so that it burned her fingers.

"Ouch, damn it," she muttered, standing to grab a towel from the dish rack. Pressing her back to the cupboards, she sucked in a breath and pushed off, seating herself back on the couch. A little further away this time.

"You're scared of me."

His voice was impassive - almost robot-like. Her own was a tiny whisper, "Can you blame me?"

Stefan huffed out a heavy breath and turned to face her. Despite the hammering in her chest, Elena held her chin up and waited. "I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you, but you running away isn't going to solve anything."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"We both have to work on our faults."

"I...what?"

"I know I made some mistakes -"

" - They were _big_ mistakes Stefan -"

" - And I'm trying to apologise!" His voice was louder and her throat suddenly felt dry, a lump sticking each time she tried to swallow. "But you're not without fault in this either."

Now she was angry. "What did _I_ do wrong?"

"The fact you're saying it like that just pisses me off. You're no saint Elena - as much as everyone back in Smithfield seems to think so. They're forgetting I'm here because _you_ got a placement and _I_ was trying to be supportive. And now I'm here, paying the rent on an apartment you don't live in, just waiting for you to waltz back in."

"You hurt me Stefan - multiple times."

"They were accidents. You knew not to push me -"

" - I _never_ pushed you into hurting me," she cut in, that anger rising until it was more overwhelming than the fear had been outside of the apartment door. "That was all you."

"All _me_? _I_ drove you eight hours from Smithfield because _you_ wanted to go back to work. I was fucking exhausted but details like that don't always register with you, do they? You're forgetting I'm everything you've got here."

"That's not true," she returned, holding up that chin even further as she met his eyes.

"So Caroline's let you stay at her apartment for a few weeks. What happens when you start hounding her about mess or dinner not being ready - you know, like you did with me - and she's had enough? You'd have nowhere else to go but here and you need to remember that."

It was silent for a while as Elena processed everything he'd said. Perhaps Caroline _would_ have had enough of her soon. Especially if things with Klaus became more...official. It wasn't fair for her to live there without paying rent - even if she continued to buy the groceries. But she could live somewhere on her own, right? Perhaps if she got a job in a bar or somewhere she could work evenings after her shift at the hospital. But then...she wasn't sure Caroline _would_ expect her to leave. Not after she'd made her feelings toward Stefan clear. And then there was Damon...

"I didn't come here to break up with you," she told him, sighing into her mug of tea that she still hadn't drunk. "But I… I think we're done."

"No Elena -"

" - Every time I look in the mirror, I see the marks you left on my arms. And every time I shut my eyes, it's you I see and I don't think I'm _ever_ going to get past that."

"We can work on things together." He was pleading now, changing tactics so abruptly that it was hard to follow his emotions.

"Stefan," she placed her mug down. "I loved what we had. But we can't get that back."

"We can try."

"I'd _been_ trying. I'd been trying for a while and it didn't work."

" _I_ can try."

"Stefan -"

" - Elena, I love you. _Please_."

His pleading almost broke her. But Damon's words from the hospital came back to her. And then, so did the memory of feeling so safe in his arms; pretty much the opposite of how she was feeling now.

"I'll come get my things soon. I'm sorry."

She stood to leave, her heart thudding as flashes of her last nightmare - the one where she'd been trapped - crossed her vision. But as she turned the knob, a cool blast of air hit her; the hallway. And he didn't pull her back.

As soon as she left the building, she dialled Caroline's number. The blonde picked up after the first ring.

"That was fast Care."

"Elena, are you okay? Are you safe? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I've just left. We...we broke up."

"Oh my God," Caroline gasped, before Elena heard her say, "No, she's fine - they broke up."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, Damon's with me. We _might_ happen to be in the coffee shop across the road from your building."

"What?"

"I was worried about you and I called Damon just in case...you know, for back up."

Elena wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to feel. But the fact her friend had done that...surely she'd been right when she told Stefan she wasn't alone. She _did_ have people that cared and were here for her. And as she looked up and across the road, the proof was there, sitting on high stools in the window of Java, Caroline half-hiding between a gargantuan mug. Damon held his hand up in a slight wave.

"I'll come join you."

When Elena reached the two of them, Caroline lifted her purse off of a stool, gesturing for her to sit down as Damon jumped up, "Tea?"

"Um, yeah actually. Cranberry please."

"Commence girl talk," he instructed with an elaborate hand gesture. "And don't eat my bagel."

After Elena had told Caroline the parts she needed to know, the two sat quietly for a moment, before the blonde said, "You know you can stay as long as you want, right? I mean it."

"Thanks Care,"

"But if Klaus and I are...you know," she raised a brow, "You might wanna go hang out with Damon."

"She should want to hang out with me all the time," the man in question returned, handing Elena a large mug of sweet-smelling tea. As she curled her fingers around the china, they brushed against Damon's, and those tingles from the other day were dancing down her neck again.

X

For the first night in as long as she could remember, Elena was looking forward to her bed. She'd showered and washed her hair and even moisturised - everything that she'd done _before_. As she drew back the sheets, her phone buzzed on the nightstand: Damon.

 **Always here if you need to talk. D**

Her fingers danced across the screen quickly.

 **Same for you too. E x**

Perhaps, she thought afterwards, she shouldn't have added a kiss. It was just a habit. Her phone buzzed again and she smiled.

 **Sleep, Elena x**

Deciding against sending the zzzzzz's she was going to reply with, she turned out the lamp and listened in the dark to the sounds of the city below.

X

"You never loved me," Stefan seethed, gritting his teeth.

"Of course I did," Elena replied softly, trying to remain calm as the hairs on her arms rose. "But that doesn't mean we should stay together."

"You made me waste the last few years. All of those nights I stayed in and waited for you to come home. Not once did you thank me. And now," he continued, advancing towards her, "You're going to pay."

She backed up, knocking against the back of the coffee table which sent empty beer bottles clattering against each other. It was almost like an instant replay of the last time. _Last time_. Looking up to see Stefan come closer, the edges of her vision tinted with gold - a haze spreading across until she could no longer see him. Instead, Elena heard horns and sirens and suddenly, the floor-length drapes of her window came into view. She wasn't back at her apartment. She was, instead, in bed at Caroline's.

Gasping, she sat up, peeling the soaked camisole away from her body. It clung stubbornly to her skin with sweat and she was forced to get up to open her window. The sirens below seemed to be screaming but it didn't matter because the cool night air was filling her lungs and reminding her that she wasn't where she'd thought she was. She was safe. As soon as she could take normal breaths, she glanced at the clock: 1:17am. She'd slept for a grand total of three and a half hours. It wasn't fair. She'd ended things with Stefan; _this_ wasn't supposed to happen anymore. And yet, there she was, wiping at the sheen on her forehead and wishing she could dream of _anything_ other than him.

Pulling off her camisole, Elena caught sight of her phone on the night stand. Damon crossed her mind - as he so often did these days - and she debated calling him. But then, if he was sleeping, it was incredibly unfair to wake him. Instead, she decided to browse the internet for a dress should she be off on the weekend of the 21st. The thought made her smile a little as she wondered how Damon would look in a suit. She and Jenna hadn't accompanied the men to their fitting; instead, Jenna had taken her on a walking tour of Mystic Falls during which she'd spotted a little house that looked strangely like the one she grew up in. It was practically identical, save for the absence of a porch swing. She'd told Damon about it in the car as they'd travelled home, and how she used to sit on her family's swing with her mom, talking about friends or boys or cooking, or sometimes, sitting in silence as her mom braided her hair. She hoped the owners of the house in Mystic Falls loved it as much as she'd loved hers.

X

5:30am - the time Elena had deemed acceptable to get up - came around far too slowly. There wasn't much to do in the early hours of the morning if you were confined to a single room. With her eyes heavy, she crossed the short distance from her room to the kitchen to make a large pot of coffee. She'd need at least two cups before work if she was to get through her shift.

"Elena?" Caroline mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door of her bedroom. "You're up early."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay. Is that coffee ready yet?"

"Give it a few minutes," she replied. Caroline nodded and joined her friend at the counter, not even trying to stifle the large yawn that escaped her mouth.

"You didn't sleep last night?"

Elena shrugged. "I got a few hours."

"You can't keep going on this this you know. Maybe you should think about seeing someone or trying some diaz-"

"- No." Her voice was assertive. "It'll get better. I was stupid to think that things would go back to normal straight away."

"What did you do all night?"

Elena grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured them full of freshly-brewed coffee, adding the usual amount of sugar, plus a little extra for both of them. "Internet window shopping."

Caroline yawned and Elena frowned. "What were you doing? You look more exhausted than I feel."

"Sexting session."

"Ew! Care!"

"You asked!"

"Yeah," she conceded. "I suppose I did."

X

It came as an incredibly pleasant surprise to Elena that both Caroline and her had been given the weekend of the 21st off work. It had made her wonder whether Caroline might have mentioned something to Klaus, and if so, how many strings he'd been able to pull. It certainly wasn't like it was him who was in charge of the shifts. Still, she was grateful either way; her best friend had already made plans to visit her mom who lived in Connecticut and it meant that she could go to Ric and Jenna's wedding in Mystic Falls.

When she'd called Damon to let him know, he'd told her they were flying; less time travelling meant more time drinking and having a good time and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to have a _great_ time at his best friend's wedding. She hadn't had time to argue when he texted her a picture of her ticket - bought with his air miles because, apparently, he'd racked up quite the collection - what with the amount of shifts she was doing at the hospital and the fact that he too, was incredibly busy with work. His own time spent in the hospital had meant a large backlog of paperwork needed catching up on, and although he didn't need to visit the office often, it had been better that he wasn't working from home.

It was still rather dark when Damon picked her up the morning before Ric and Jenna's wedding. Early fall had settled into the air, and it was now cool enough that she needed a jacket and scarf as they walked towards the subway station. He'd refused to leave his precious Camaro parked at the airport for the weekend and so he dragged their suitcases along the sidewalk, despite several protests from Elena that she could manage hers quite fine.

The flight was short and went without issue. They'd barely seemed to get up in the air before they began their descent into Newport News-Williamsburg airport, the captain announcing that the weather looked to be set fair all weekend. Elena grinned at Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all mushy. I know how women get at weddings,"

She just raised an eyebrow. "Then you shouldn't have asked me to come."

Ric picked them up from the airport in a car that Elena figured must have been pretty cool, because Damon spent a while whistling and fingering the leather seats. The ride was spent with both Ric and Damon telling her all of the stories of their misspent youth where, she discovered, they'd been kicked out of every high school dance of their senior year for being drunk. They also dated...or... _enjoyed_...their way through most of the female population of Mystic Falls before Jenna walked into the grill one night when they were playing pool, did more shots of bourbon than they'd ever seen anyone do, and Ric declared he would marry her.

"Is that when you met Katherine?" Elena asked. Ric's laughing stopped and she sensed that Damon's ex girlfriend had been a source of conflict.

"I met her in New York," Damon said.

"She didn't enjoy her trip here," Ric added. "City girl."

Nobody said anything else, and Elena turned her attention back to the scenery flashing past the windows. The trees were already various hues of gold and red - fall well and truly settled in in Virginia.

Ric dropped them off at the boarding house - the name Damon used to refer to his family home - and after unpacking, Elena found herself wandering the downstairs before she reached the library. It was pretty cold and Damon was busy lighting a fire in the parlour while she chose a book to read. It was clear that the room was rarely used - even though Ric had a key to check on the house each week. She scanned the shelves, noting all the classics and some incredibly old leather-bound books that were more than likely first editions. Not wanting to cause them any damage, Elena moved on to the next set of shelves which appeared to house some old cookbooks. She selected one with a blue front cover entitled _Cucina Della Cameriera_ and fingered the pages delicately. The entire thing was written in Italian of course - and she had no clue as to what it said.

"The Maid's Kitchen," Damon said, leaning against the door frame. "I think our cook had that whole thing memorised."

"Can you read it?" Elena asked.

"I'm a little rusty. Can probably figure it out though. Are you wanting to cook something from it?"

She felt rather silly for blushing - was she that obvious? "We could make something for dinner? If you want to."

"You want proper Italian food, I can do better than that book," he nodded towards the open pages. "True Italian cooks make dishes that have been passed down through generations. Families tweak their own recipes over the years until they have their version of perfect. What do you fancy?"

"I have no idea. You pick."

"You like chicken?"

"Who doesn't?"

Damon just smiled. "Come on then."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. We can't cook without the proper ingredients. The town store might not be a Tuscan market but it sells the basics. Let's go."

X

When they got back from the store, the fire Damon had set in the hearth was roaring to life and had filled the room with a pleasant warmth that was beginning to spread throughout the house. Elena followed him into the kitchen where he set about gathering two chopping boards and a knife each.

"You ready for your first Italian cooking lesson?" he asked her.

She turned towards him, beaming, "Can't wait."

As she was slicing the onions, Elena cast her eyes over to Damon who was filleting a chicken as though he was some kind of expert butcher. Just as he turned, he caught her gaze and smiled - the kind of smile that lit up his eyes, making them seem even more cerulean than usual. She was lost for words. _Nobody_ had smiled at her like that before.

"You almost done?" he asked.

"Yep, just got one more to do."

"You know how to make a pesto?"

"No, but I'm guessing you do. You're good at _everything_."

He made his way across the kitchen to rummage around in the cupboard next to her. "Hardly, baby."

Elena stopped slicing the onion. Looking at Damon who was setting a pestle and mortar on the counter, she wondered whether he knew the increasing effect he was beginning to have on her. He busied himself with finding the garlic and pine nuts they'd bought, seemingly oblivious to the term of endearment slip. She liked it.

"Can I watch?" she asked. "So I know what to do next time?"

"You're going to do it _this_ time," he replied. "Here."

He held the pestle out to her and she took it, positioning herself in front of the ingredients he'd set out on the counter. Damon moved so that he was behind her, her back grazing his chest.

"Put a couple handfuls of pine nuts in with a pinch of salt," he instructed. "Give them a good pound."

Elena did as he said, trying not to spill any over the sides. "You're cooking Elena," he said, as if reading her exact intentions. "If you don't make a mess, you're not doing it right."

She smiled and leaned forward a little so that she could use more of her weight to help. "This okay?"

"Perfect. Just enough to break them a little will do. Now, you need a good glug of olive oil and then you can add a couple cloves of garlic."

"You should have your own show on the Food Network."

"I doubt anyone would watch."

Not true, she thought. She'd _definitely_ watch.

Damon tore in some basil and smiled as she pressed down forcefully and a slug of oil dripped down onto the counter.

"Sorry," she said softly, before remembering he'd told her it was fine.

"Here," he placed his right hand over the top of hers and at the unexpected contact, Elena almost dropped the marble implement. "You have to put some force in if you want to get it smooth."

With his hand encasing hers, he moved the pestle in a circular motion as he ground the ingredients to a smooth paste.

"There." She felt him smile against her hair. "Perfect."

They took a chicken breast each and coated the top with the pesto mixture before slicing an opening down the middle to stuff mozzarella into.

"We can make some crushed potatoes while it's cooking," Damon said, pulling the next ingredients from the brown bag on the kitchen island. "These are the easiest thing in the world to make."

They were. And so, while dinner was cooking, Damon uncorked a bottle of Bardolino and they sat in the parlour in front of the fire, a glass of wine each on the table. They talked more about high school; Elena told him about the science test she cheated in once, the really terrible yearbook photo in sophomore year when she'd sneezed right as the picture took, and their drill sergeant of a sports coach who made them run laps until they couldn't feel their legs.

"Tell me you were on the cheer squad."

"And so what if I was?" Elena quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Damon simply smirked. "Of course you were."

The oven timer chose that moment to signal dinner was ready, and so they took their glasses to the kitchen, ready to enjoy what they'd cooked together. The thought crossed Elena's mind as she sat down on the chair Damon had pulled out for her, that she could spend every afternoon doing this and _never_ grow tired of it. She hadn't even ever realised how much she enjoyed cooking.

X

When night came and Damon suggested they at least _try_ and get some sleep as the party was likely to carry on until very late the next night, Elena reluctantly drained her glass in front of the fire. Half-leaning against Damon had made her incredibly comfortable, and the thought of going upstairs to a cold bed in which she knew she wouldn't sleep was pretty sobering.

"You want the room next to mine again?" he asked as they made their way up the staircase. "Or…"

He seemed to decide against whatever it was on his lips and Elena felt a surge of disappointment; had he been about to offer his bed? "Or?"

"Nothing. Remember how the latch on the front door works? Just in case you…" he curled the corner of his mouth into a sad smile and Elena stared.

"I remember," she replied softly. "But…"

They were outside of their respective rooms now, both lingering. "But?"

"Nothing." Her voice was practically a whisper. "Good night Damon."

"Night, Elena."

She closed the door behind her at the same time that he entered his own room. She felt breathless all of a sudden, like her heart was beating way too fast. But it wasn't in the way of her nightmares. It was different. Almost... _good_ ….different.

Elena settled into the large bed in the knowledge that there was no way she was going to get to sleep any time soon. She didn't feel particularly tired, and that wasn't the only reason her eyes wouldn't close. Briefly, she wondered whether her body might eventually just become so tired that it would force a night of unbroken sleep upon itself. But there was no way that night would be tonight - no matter how much she willed it to happen. Not helping, was the fact that the last time she'd laid in that very bed, she'd had one of the worst nightmares of the lot, and had ended up sleeping in Damon's bed. Perhaps it was only her mind telling her something she wanted to believe, but knowing the last decent sleep she got was in the bed next door - in the arms of the man next door - was making her restless.

After making her mind internally dizzy by replaying images and conversations over and over - those with Stefan, Caroline, Damon, the hospital, her apartment, her high school years back in Smithfield, dancing at the grille with Jenna - Elena couldn't stand it any longer, and threw back the sheets. The floorboards beneath her feet creaked as she opened the door and stopped outside of Damon's room, knocking lightly.

"Damon?"

She pushed the door back a little, to find him asleep, his chest rising and falling in time. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she turned around to head back next door.

"Elena?" His voice was sleepy and she rested her head between the door and the frame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." she trailed off as Damon shifted over in his bed, drawing his covers back to expose the space next to him. The silent invitation was all she needed, and Elena smiled, closing his door behind her.

As she climbed in, he turned so that he was on his side and she snuggled under the covers, grateful of the warmth generated from both the down comforter and his body.

"Comfy?" Damon murmured against the back of her head after she'd finished burrowing into the space between him and the sheets. Elena nodded and closed her eyes the moment she felt him press his lips against her hair.

X

The thing that woke Elena was the sound of the rain against the window. As her eyes opened lazily, she was met with grey: Damon's t-shirt. At some point in the night, she'd clearly shifted so that she was facing him, her hands resting on his chest. A smile crept across her lips and grew as she realised by the light that it was morning, and nothing - not a single hint of a nightmare - had woken her. She'd slept. Damon too, it seemed, had enjoyed a restful sleep. His face was soft, his raven hair beautifully ruffled so that he looked like he belonged on a billboard. Elena smoothed some of it away from his forehead and as she turned a little, felt her leg rub against his bottom half. A blush flushed across her face as she realised that she was more than a little satisfied at the feel of him - certainly more than she _should_ be. Deciding the situation could become awkward if she laid there until he woke, she opted to take a shower. It wouldn't hurt to get a head start on getting ready.

By the time she was showered and wrapped in a towel, Damon was awake, smirking far too smugly as she entered the bedroom from his bathroom.

"I was going to complain that you'd left my bed cold," he began, lust coating the edge of his voice. "But suddenly, I've forgotten why I cared so much."

Elena blushed and dipped her head, "You need to get up."

"For someone who slept so well last night, you're awfully bossy."

"How do you know I slept well?"

"The drool on my chest and your incessant snoring."

"I do _not_ snore."

"Oh yes you do," he returned, "Like a trooper too. But don't worry - it was cute."

She huffed theatrically and stomped towards the door. "I'm going to get ready. How long do we have before we have to leave?"

Damon glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Uh, we might have overslept. Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Elena dried her hair and pulled it up with pins so that it was in a casual twist with the loose tendrils framing her face. It was easy to get ready in her own room, but she was still at a loss as to how easy it was _not to sleep_ in her own room. Sleeping with Damon was something else. As she applied eyeshadow and mascara, she thought about Jenna, who'd be doing the exact same thing...except she'd be getting married. The thought made her smile. She'd never thought about marrying anyone - not once really - and it made her wonder whether marriage would simply be one of those things that wasn't for her. But being a guest at a wedding? That was different. Exciting. She wondered at what point Jenna had realised she wanted to marry Ric. Was it an instant thing like it had been for him? Or maybe the idea had crept upon her until one day it was suddenly there. Completing her eye makeup, she heard a knock on the door.

"You nearly ready?"

"Just need to put my dress on," she told Damon.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Elena carefully took the dress off of the hanger where she'd left it last night so as not to crease the material. It slipped over her body easily, and she zipped up the back, smoothing down her sides. It was floor-length and navy, pooling around her feet with delicate beading on both shoulders - small cap sleeves that accentuated her toned arms. They did, of course, expose the skin that even after these few months was still marked, although the red and purple had faded in colour to dull hints. Nobody would be looking at her today however, and so it didn't matter. She slipped her feet into a pair of navy peep toes and grabbed the coat and purse she'd set out on the chair. Elena took one last look in the mirror and made her way downstairs.

X

 _Lord_ , Damon could wear a suit. He was standing in the parlour, hands in his pockets looking unnervingly attractive in a full black ensemble. The dark colour of the fabric seemed only to highlight the delicate shade of his skin and the crystal clearness of his eyes. Elena wasn't sure she had caught her breath. And the way he was looking at her...she'd never been looked at like that in her life.

"Damn," he spoke gruffly, his eyes raking from her feet all the way to her hair. "You know how to wear a dress."

Elena's mouth was suddenly dry. "You look…" she cleared her throat, trying to rid her voice of the rasp that had suddenly laced it. "Incredibly handsome."

"We should get going. I'll drop you at the church and then head to Ric's."

"You know I could walk Damon."

"Dressed like that? Like hell you will." He took her coat from her hand, draping it over her shoulders carefully so that he didn't catch the delicate beading of her dress. "Car."

Elena kept her head staring straight in front of her as Damon drove the short distance to the church. His eyes had been darting across to her the whole ride and it was making her feel incredibly... _aware_ of him.

He stopped as close to the church as he could and reached into the backseat. "Here," he said, handing Elena a rather expensive-looking camera. "Usually, I'd take the pictures myself, but today I'm kind of otherwise engaged."

"Damon, I have no idea what I'm doing with this."

"Just point and click," he replied simply. Somehow, that wasn't what he would do, Elena thought.

"Okay."

She grabbed the handle to open the door but Damon's hand on her arm stopped her. "You look beautiful, by the way," he said softly, his eyes sparkling so that Elena suddenly found it hard to draw breath. "I didn't say that earlier."

"Thank you." Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat, reaching for the handle again. Damon didn't stop her this time and she stepped out of the car. "See you soon. Don't let Ric drink too much before you guys get back here."

He simply grinned and she found herself breathless again as he waited for her to enter the church before leaving.

X

The ceremony had gone perfectly. Elena had managed to get a picture of Damon and Ric standing at the front of the church, waiting for Jenna to arrive. When she had, Elena had also managed to get a photo of Ric as he stared at her walking toward him. If there was ever any truth to that idea of the 'look of love', she had managed to capture it in that picture. His eyes had never left Jenna's. The final picture she'd taken before handing the camera back to Damon was of Ric and Jenna walking back down the aisle, hand in hand, beaming smiles on their faces as Jenna's lace dress swept the floor and her strawberry hair bounced gently in soft waves.

There was the token rice and confetti shower outside of the church, then the pictures in the churchyard for which Elena waited until Damon was no longer needed. The two of them left Ric and Jenna to it and walked the short distance to the Mystic Grill. The place had been transformed from the last time Elena had been there, with fairy lights strung across the ceiling, white linen tablecloths covering the dark wood and harvest flowers making the place look absolutely beautiful. It wasn't long before Ric and Jenna joined the guests, and the party was underway.

They ate and drank and talked until the food was cleared away and the band started up. Elena watched as Ric and Jenna danced their first song as man and wife to something significantly more romantic than she might have guessed they'd choose, and she looked at Damon next to her, smiling as he took pictures of his best friend who looked pretty much like he wanted to steal his wife away from everyone and never bring her back.

"Twenty bucks say she's pregnant by Thanksgiving," Damon spoke lowly into Elena's ear with a raised eyebrow and a nod of his head towards the couple.

"Damon!" Elena admonished, but then she looked back at them and couldn't help but giggle. They were now kissing, and not in a particularly PG-13 kind of way.

The song ended and the two forced themselves apart to cheers and whistles, yet neither went red or shied away. Ric just pulled Jenna towards the bar, no doubt, Elena thought, to do some shots.

The band started up with another song Elena had never heard, but it was hauntingly beautiful. She let the lyrics wash over her, her wine glass dangling by her side.

 _One look and I can't catch my breath_

 _Two souls into one flesh_

 _When you're not next to me_

 _I'm incomplete_

 _'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns_

 _I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to_

 _These flames tonight_

 _Look into my eyes and say you want me, too_

 _Like I want you_

She felt her glass being lifted out of her hands at the same time as Damon's voice spoke into her ear and danced tingles down her neck, "Dance with me."

She nodded as he placed her glass on a table and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers so that she wasn't sure where his hand ended and hers began. They reached the dance floor and took up a spot towards the back, partially hidden by other couples, where Damon placed his left hand on the bare skin of her back, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion as he pulled her towards him. Elena's own right hand was resting on his hip - underneath the expensive material of his suit jacket - and she laid her head softly against him until all she could feel and smell and see was _Damon_.

 _Oh, love, let me see inside your heart_

 _All the cracks and broken parts_

 _The shadows in the light_

 _There's no need to hide_

They stayed that way for a long time, simply swaying backwards and forwards without ever breaking apart. Everywhere his hands touched seemed to set her skin alight; Elena was glad of being able to lean against him - she wasn't sure she'd have been able to stand up unaided. She risked a peek up at his face to find him looking back down at her, eyes glowing and soft and safe. She smiled and pulled back enough that she could reach on her tip toes to his ear,

"Thank you for bringing me."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but seemed to decide against it, instead, smoothing a kiss against her head as she rested back against him. Elena knew in that moment that they'd reached a point where they weren't just friends. She wanted his hands on her, his lips on her. She wanted to go to sleep later in his bed, in his arms. And she wanted to wake next to him without feeling the need to get up before any awkwardness set in.

X

By 3am, most of the guests had left the grill, including Damon and Elena. He'd brought her coat and held it for her to put on, waiting for her to tie it before smiling.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and leaned into him. Tiredness, more so than the amount she'd had to drink, was making her eyes heavy and Elena was grateful that he'd suggested they head back. Their flight wasn't until 4pm the next day but Damon had said they might take a walk around the town before leaving and while she couldn't explain how excited she was at seeing the place he grew up _with him_ , it didn't matter. With his hand on the small of her back, Damon guided her out into the street. The air pinched and nipped at her skin - it was definitely moving towards winter.

The walk didn't take too long - even in her heels - and the house was relatively warm considering there had been no fire lit. They didn't say much as Damon locked the door and took her coat from her, draping it over the back of the couch.

"You want a drink of water or anything?" he asked.

"No thanks," Elena returned sleepily, "I'm good."

She removed her shoes, sighing in comfort as her feet touched the cool floor.

"Better?" Damon asked.

"Much better."

"Come on then," he said softly, jerking his head towards the stairs.

Elena removed her dress in the privacy of her room, hanging it up back where it had rested the previous night. She slipped into her pajamas - long, plaid bottoms and a tank top - and took the pins out of her hair, grabbing a tie to secure it in a messy bun as she made her way to the bathroom. Next went her makeup as she washed her face before brushing her teeth. Pulling her hair free, she placed the tie on the dresser and shut off the light, closing the door behind her. It was pointless pretending that they were going to sleep anywhere other than his bed.

Damon was sitting up under the sheets with his back against the pillows. He watched as she closed the door behind her with a tired smile, her eyes focusing on the naked planes of his chest.

"Your bullet wound," Elena said softly. "It's healing."

"Haven't had a dressing on for two days," he replied. "Although having you change it wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

As if reading her slight hesitation, Damon drew back the covers for her and she slipped under them, sighing gratefully as her body sunk into the mattress. He turned out the light and she shifted so that she was facing him. The moon was bright and filtered a pale half-light through the drapes so that they could both make out each other. There was no uncertainty tonight as Damon stretched out his arm so that Elena could rest her head in that crook between his neck and his chest, lightly grazing his skin with her fingertips.

"They looked so in love," she mumbled quietly. "So happy."

" _You_ looked really happy."

Elena yawned, "I was. Am. I like being here," she yawned again. "With you."

When she felt him smile against her hair, she tilted her head to to look at him. But before her eyes could reach his, they landed on his lips - half parted and looking so warm and soft. Inches away. As her eyes finally did reach his, she found them watching her, the clearness of his blue irises evident even in the minimal light. Carefully, she pushed herself up onto her forearms and leaned her head so that she could see him just that little bit better. He was waiting. Waiting for her to tell him it was okay. And it was. With the slightest nod of her head, Elena signalled to him, and Damon pressed his lips against hers, his hand holding her at the base of her head, just below her ear.

Elena felt goosebumps erupt across her skin, followed by tingles that felt like a burn and she wasn't sure whether she was hot or cold or feverish but whatever it was, she didn't want it to stop. Damon's lips were gentle, sucking and licking across hers so that her whole world in that moment became him. Just him. He tasted like bourbon and spice and she pressed against him a little harder, opening her mouth wider so that his tongue could slip inside. When it did, Elena let her own trace the inside of his mouth, a soft, satisfied moan vibrating gently at the back of her throat. She felt him smile against her and would've rolled her eyes had they been open. But they weren't open because she was enjoying just feeling him. Feeling the way his lips felt against hers, the way one hand held the back of her neck as the other was wrapped around her back. She was safe. She was safe, she was safe and _he_ had made her feel that way.

She had to pull away eventually, when there was no air left inside of her lungs, but he kept her body against his, warming her skin from his touch. Damon pressed a kiss against her forehead, then, as her eyes closed, waiting for his lips on hers again, she gasped as they landed on her right eyelid, then her left, then below her ear and down to her arm where the faint marks still laid. It was almost too much as he worked across to the other arm and back up, under her other ear and to her lips which were waiting, half-open for him. Elena didn't offer her tongue this time, and it was a different kiss to before. He was promising her something.

"I want to be the person you can run to," he whispered against her lips, pulling back only slightly. His eyes were open, and a lump formed in her throat. "But not because I'm the only person, but because I'm the one you choose."

He left one more kiss against her lips, then resettled them so that her head was on his chest and his hands were weaving through her hair, pulling his fingers from the roots to the tips. She knew what he meant. He didn't want to be the only one she could trust. They both needed to know that she was there because she wanted to be, and not because she needed it. She wanted to thank him, but it didn't seem appropriate. She didn't want him to think she was thanking him for giving her a choice. Because she _should_ have a choice. It was only now that she'd realised it. And so with her left arm reaching across his chest, she curled her fingers delicately around the dark hair near his ear and traced circles around his scalp. Smiling as she realised he was asleep before her tonight, Elena closed her eyes and let her lips rest against his chest.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The song is not mine. All credit goes to Ross Copperman for what (for me) is the most beautiful song ever. Couldn't think of a better fit for this chapter, even though I researched so many different ones.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Posting pretty late at night here in the UK but I'm going away this weekend and I wanted you guys to have this. I've JUST finished this chapter and given it a very quick proof-read, so I apologise if there are any errors in my haste to get it to you. I will reply to reviews individually as you guys were so complimentary last chapter that you deserve a special comment back.**

 **I'm also hoping that if I prod Strangevip a little, she'll update her story 'Take-Off' which is definitely worth a read if you haven't already. **

**Anyway, there's only one chapter of this story left, and then the epilogue. I've had such fun writing it. Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 14

The air was cold - unusually so for this time of year. The temperature had dipped below zero in New York for the first time the previous day, though it was still dry and crisp and sunny - not a hint of snow in the air. Elena loved this kind of weather. It was perfect for Thanksgiving, when the thought of a walk before turkey made her smile because coming back into the house after being outside in the cold was pure bliss.

She sat on the plane to Virginia, flipping through a magazine that she wasn't really reading; she was too excited to see Jack. Already, he was nearly three months old and according to Jeremy's latest phone call, was starting to hold his own head up. He was not, however, sleeping through the night. Not a problem, Elena had thought when she heard those words; neither was she.

In truth, it was getting slightly easier. She could make it through longer stretches and one night had even had pure, uninterrupted sleep. But it was only once and she'd tried not to get too disappointed when it didn't happen again the following evening. She called Damon sometimes. Only sometimes. Since the evening they spent together back in Mystic Falls, Elena was desperate to find some peace within herself so that she could prove he was a choice and not a necessity to help her. They'd spent plenty of time together at his apartment, watching movies or cooking, but had been careful not to get carried away. They hadn't shared a kiss since the night of Ric and Jenna's wedding. When they next did, Elena wanted it to be a promise from her: that she'd chosen him.

She hadn't heard from Stefan since the day she went with Caroline (and, at the blonde's insistence, Klaus) to her old apartment to get the rest of her things. Caroline's place was now beginning to resemble an aladdin's cave: nothing matched. Still, she had been insistent that Elena put her mugs in the cupboard with the rest of the crockery, and they'd use whatever they pulled out first. She smiled as she remembered the excited squeal Caroline had let out when she discovered their merged households meant there was now a waffle iron. Elena had never used it previously, but it now seemed to be in action every weekend. Something else she'd discovered? Klaus liked to eat waffles with whipped berry butter. The thought made her want to laugh, but the three of them had recently settled into a routine where it was no longer awkward. Elena didn't bother about him seeing her in her pajamas, and he didn't seem to bother if she walked in on Caroline laying her head in his lap. It was comfortable. _She_ was comfortable. And it was the first step.

The plane from New York landed on time and Jeremy was there to pick her up. Bonnie had stayed home with Jack, making sure there was a quick bite to eat for lunch; they'd go out for dinner later.

"It's so cold," Elena said, shivering as she climbed into the car.

"We're going to have a cold winter if this is anything to go by," Jeremy replied. "It's been this temperature here for the last two weeks."

"I hope you're bundling my nephew up so he's nice and warm," she smiled and he laughed.

"Are you kidding? The kid has more snowsuits than a store. Bonnie has the heating turned up so it's about a hundred degrees too."

Elena nodded, satisfied and smiling. The thought of the young family in her old house didn't make her heart ache like it had done a few months ago; Jack having a lot to do with that. But it still hurt that this was their first Thanksgiving without their parents; that it was Bonnie who would be cooking the turkey, not her mom.

They reached the house after a pretty long drive - according to the radio, today had been the busiest for people travelling home for the holidays. Her mind drifted briefly to Damon, who, she'd been surprised to learn, was staying in New York, and not visiting Ric and Jenna in Mystic Falls. He preferred the city during the holidays, he'd said.

Bonnie was on the front porch holding a tightly-bundled Jack in her arms before they'd even stepped out of the car. Elena half-ran towards them, forgetting all about her suitcase as she held her arms out towards the little boy.

"You're so big!" she cried, taking him from Bonnie. She bounced him on her hip, eliciting a smile as he thrust a podgy towards her. Kissing his head, which was buried under a hat and two hoods, Elena grinned. "I'm stealing him. He's too cute."

Jeremy shook his head with a laugh and grabbed her case from the trunk.

"Come on, " Bonnie said, shivering a little. She might have bundled up Jack, but hadn't bothered with a coat for herself. "I made chicken soup for lunch."

X

They spent the day chatting and drinking hot chocolates and mulled cider, playing with Jack and then tidying up when he'd settled for his nap, watching the leaves sweep in gusts of amber and russet outside and just enjoying being with each other.

When evening came, Bonnie bathed Jack - with help from Elena - dressed him in the cutest Thanksgiving-themed sleepsuit Elena had ever seen and set him on his playmat while they got ready themselves. Jeremy and Bonnie didn't go out often, Elena knew; money was tight and they'd made the decision that Bonnie would stay home with Jack rather than go to work. Their mom had done it and even as a kid, she'd appreciated being able to come back after school to a home-cooked dinner, and having someone who was always around to help with homework.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked.

"La Cucina."

"Is it new?"

Both Jeremy and Bonnie frowned at her, "Actually, it's been open a couple months. Didn't Stefan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I know you guys broke up but I thought he would have mentioned it before. His parents have opened up a new Italian restaurant in town," Jeremy said. "It's supposed to be really good but I suppose I should have thought about it more. You said that you're okay with each other - you just drifted apart though right?"

Elena cleared her throat, "Right."

"I can cancel the reservation if you want?"

"No, Jer," she replied. "Honestly, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Elena," Bonnie said softly when Jeremy was out of earshot. "I should have thought - I'm really sorry. Just, with Jack and everything, it didn't even-"

"- Bonnie," she cut in, placing a hand on her sister-in-law's arm. "Seriously, it's fine."

Elena smiled and Bonnie nodded. Jack gurgled away and she took in a deep breath. She _had_ to start being fine. And Stefan's parents were good people.

"You ready?" Jeremy asked, carrying Jack's car seat in one hand, and trying (and failing) to put his coat on with the other.

"Yep," they answered in unison.

"Let's go then."

X

The restaurant was beautiful. Stefan's parents had converted an old disused building towards the centre of town. It had exposed bricks, fairy lights and soft lighting, a relaxed family atmosphere and a long bar at the edge of the room. It was homely.

They sat at a table towards the back corner of the room, much to Bonnie's relief. It was the first time they'd brought Jack to a restaurant, and while he was content in his car seat, she was clearly on edge at each little noise.

"Bonnie, relax." Jeremy told her, leaning over to offer a kiss against her temple. "He's fine."

"I know, I just don't want to ruin everyone's evening."

"You're ruining yours right now," he told her gently. "If he starts, I'll take him out."

Elena looked at her brother and his wife; they looked so genuinely in love - happy and tired and completely devoted to each other. It wasn't the same look she'd witnessed between Ric and Jenna, but it meant the same thing. She'd seen that look before somewhere though...she just couldn't place where.

"Would you like some drinks?" a waitress asked, appearing at their table with a small notepad.

"Just a water for me," Bonnie replied.

Jeremy shook his head. "You girls share some wine. I'll drive."

After a weak protest from his wife, Jeremy ordered them a bottle of pinot grigio and a coke for himself.

The waitress brought their drinks pretty quickly and Elena excused herself after a few minutes to visit the bathroom. On her return, she bumped into someone, accidentally knocking his bottle of Peroni so that it frothed and spilled a little over the top.

"I'm so sorry!" she gushed, tilting her head to look upwards. And then, she couldn't breathe. "Stefan…"

"Elena, what're you...I didn't realise you were here," he said. "In Smithfield."

She couldn't swallow. Wasn't even sure if she could see straight. "Thanksgiving." She finally managed. And then, across the room, she saw Bonnie lean in to her brother, laying a kiss against his lips. She wanted to find love like that. And it wasn't going to be with Stefan. She had to start fighting for it. "You didn't tell me about this place."

He shrugged, no menace in his eyes. "I guess they got it sorted when we...when you weren't at the apartment."

"They've done a really great job."

"I'll tell them you said so," he replied. Was it really going to be this easy?

"Stefan! The food's here," a female voice called from behind them. Elena turned to see Lexi Branson, a girl who'd been in their year at school. "Oh, Elena!" she exclaimed, a little confused. "How are you?"

The question made it obvious that she'd been spending time with Stefan. Elena wasn't sure what he'd have told her, but then, did it really matter?

"I'm good," she answered honestly. "Really good."

Stefan's eyes met hers and she didn't feel guilt. He didn't look like he did either. There was something else written across his face, a different expression: acceptance.

"How are you?" she remembered to ask.

"I'm good too." Her answering smile was genuine.

"I should get back to my table," she said. "It was nice to see you Lexi."

The blonde nodded, and just as she stepped away, Elena gave Stefan the smallest of smiles. He returned it before turning his attention to Lexi, the rest of their group and his food.

"Did I just see you talking to Stefan?" Bonnie asked as Elena reached their table.

"Yeah, he's here with Lexi Branson and some others."

"Lexi from school?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

Elena took a large sip of wine as she thought about the answer. What if Stefan did to Lexi what he'd done to her? But then, what if he didn't? And was it her worry to have? "Yes," she answered with a smile. "Really."

X

Thanksgiving day itself came and passed with a blur. Elena had helped Bonnie with the food, though there seemed to be an awful lot for just the three of them. It didn't matter though, Jeremy had said, because he liked turkey and stuffing sandwiches. Which was a good job; it looked like he'd be eating them for weeks.

Jack obviously didn't understand all the fuss, but to Elena's delight, had been dressed in the turkey costume Bonnie's mom had bought. He looked ridiculous. But ridiculously cute and Elena had made sure to get several photos of him dressed like that. The one she got Jeremy to take with her holding him was already the screensaver on her phone and Caroline had text upon receiving a picture message to say it was the cutest damn thing she'd ever seen.

One other event had occurred during the previous night: she'd slept. The whole night. Not even Jack's 3am cry for a bottle had disturbed her.

"My parents are coming for Christmas dinner," Bonnie had told her just before Jeremy had driven her to the airport. "And you're more than welcome too."

She'd thanked her and made her promise that as soon as it was appropriate to dress Jack in Christmas-themed outfits, she would send pictures.

"He's going to kill you both when he's eighteen you know," Jeremy had said. "And I'm going to make it clear to him that I had no part in this."

X

Her plane was delayed by an hour. Snow had arrived in New York unseasonably early, and in clearing the runway, the schedule of departures and arrivals had become backlogged. She couldn't wait to see the city dressed in a blanket of white. Perhaps she and Caroline would go ice skating outside the Rockefeller Centre - she'd _always_ wanted to do that. The hour's delay on the runway meant that she had plenty of time to think. The realisation that the entire time in Smithfield, she'd felt safe dawned on her as she'd checked in her baggage. Even after she'd run into Stefan at the restaurant.

"You been visiting family?"

Elena turned to look at the man sitting next to her who'd asked the question. He was undeniably gorgeous: sandy blonde hair cropped close to his head; bright blue eyes; tanned skin; a handsome face with the smiliest lopsided grin she'd ever seen. And yet, the one thing that crossed her mind, after she'd realised how good-looking he was, was that he wasn't Damon. It was in that exact moment that she realised she wanted him. Wanted to choose him. Wanted to be the one who got to kiss him and go home after work to him and make love to him. Make love. Was that what it was? And if it was, so what? She didn't want to wait any more; waste any more time.

"Um…" she realised she'd forgotten to answer. "Yeah - my brother, his wife and their son."

"Heading back to work?"

"In a couple days," she replied. "How about you?"

"I'm back at work tomorrow and I can't wait," he told her. "Thanksgiving isn't my favourite holiday."

Elena found herself not caring about his answer. She wanted the plane to take off. She wanted to get to Damon. Her fingers itching, she couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed her phone from her purse.

"You alright?" the man asked.

"I'll be right back."

Luckily, the toilet was unoccupied and and Elena searched for Damon's number in her contacts list. He picked up on the second ring.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I'm thankful for you," she gabbled, frowning. That wasn't what she'd meant to start with. "At Thanksgiving, you're supposed to say what you're thankful for. And I'm thankful for you. You made me feel safe when nobody and nowhere else did, and not because you were trying to. And you're good and kind and patient and I'm so annoyed that this plane is delayed because I was going to tell you this in person, but I can't wait."

"Elena…"

"I feel safe on my own now, most of the time. And I can sleep through the night - _sometimes_. But I want to sleep in your arms because I want to feel you, not because I need you to protect me. And I want to kiss you, not because I want to thank you for anything, but because you taste of bourbon and spice. I don't even like bourbon," she continued. "But I like it on you."

He didn't say anything for a while, but she could hear him breathing. "How long is your plane delayed?"

"An hour."

"I'll be there when you land," he said. Gasped. Breathed. She wasn't sure what that tone of voice was, but it wasn't one she'd heard him use before.

"Okay," she replied softly, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much."

"I'll see you soon."

"And Elena?" he called down the line just before her finger hit the red button. "I'm thankful for you too."

X

She couldn't get through airport security fast enough. She could see the carousel revolving the baggage from her flight but nobody seemed in much of a hurry to check anything. Finally, after queuing for what felt like hours, Elena finally made it through to baggage reclaim. Only a blue suitcase now separated her from Damon and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I thought _I_ hated the holidays," the man from the plane laughed, standing beside her. "But I've never seen anyone so eager to get through the airport before."

Elena forced a smile. "You don't know the half of it."

Just then, she spied the chute dropping her case onto the conveyor.

"Which one's yours?" the man asked, noticing the change in her body language.

"The dark blue one with the yellow tag," she replied. "Thanks."

He grabbed it for her and set it down. "Have fun back at work."

"You too," she called, walking towards the exit.

He was there as soon as she rounded the corner: black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black boots. He looked gorgeous. And he was smiling. At her. _For_ her. It took her a moment to realise she had no idea what she was going to do or say to him but it didn't matter because he was coming forward towards her with that smile and those eyes and then he was picking her up - just a fraction - off the ground so that he could hold her close and capture her lips with his. He tasted exactly like she remembered: bourbon and spice. Damon's lips were still on hers when he set her back down, sucking and devouring as though he needed it just to exist.

It was Elena who drew away first, and only because she'd run out of air - not because she wanted to.

"Hi," she breathed, smiling as he pulled back to look at her, his hands moving to tangle in her hair at the base of her neck.

"Hi." She couldn't help herself, pressing her lips to his again before he had chance to say anything else. She felt him smile against her mouth and took the opportunity to bite down a little on his bottom lip, pulling a low growl from somewhere in the back of his throat. It was her turn to smile this time, continuing to kiss him until _he_ ran out of air. He looked almost dazed when their lips separated.

"Let's go," he spoke gravelly, holding his hand out for her case. She didn't allow him to take it though, shaking her head.

"I've got it."

During their drive, Elena told Damon about Jack and the turkey outfit, the food she'd helped cook and eat, the ease of the ache when she saw how happy Jeremy and Bonnie were in that little house she grew up in, but she saved the best news until last: the sense of peace she'd found after seeing Stefan.

"So he was just _there_?" Damon asked, gripping the gearshift a little too tightly for Elena's liking.

"With a girl we knew at school but there was something different about him, Damon; he seemed lighter. His eyes were different - happy. It's hard to explain but it felt...I don't know, I think it felt like he'd accepted everything was over."

He said nothing, but stared straight ahead at the road, his jaw muscles clenched beneath his skin.

"How did you spend the last few days" she asked. "Eat too much turkey? Drink too much cider?"

He returned her gaze with softer eyes this time and Elena smiled. "Actually, I've been in the office. It's easier to get stuff done when there's nobody around."

"But you had turkey and cider, right?"

He shrugged, "There didn't seem much point."

The rest of the journey was spent in companionable silence as Elena stared out of the window, amazed at the sight of the city covered in white. It was taking longer than usual to get back; the ploughs working tirelessly to keep the roads as clear as possible, but the flakes were coming down faster with each passing half hour.

"If this weather keeps up, we might get snowed in," she said, sighing at the sheer beauty of it. Everything looked prettier in the snow.

"Where shall I drop you off?" he asked, causing her to whip around quickly.

"I...I thought we'd be going to your place?" she replied. "Unless you're busy or you don't-"

" - Elena," he said gently, resting his hand on her knee. It burned through her jeans in the best way. "I just didn't want to assume."

"Your place." Her voice was clear. "If that's okay?"

Damon leant across to give her the quickest of kisses against the side of her head. "I want to lay on that couch with you, drinking that mulled cider you keep talking about with a really crappy movie in the background," he replied. "If _that's_ okay?" His eyebrow was raised in that cocky expression he wore so well and she grinned.

"Okay."

But first, they'd need ingredients. And she wasn't about to let him go through the holiday period without having had at least _some_ turkey, either.

X

They entered his apartment building after stopping at a 7/11 on route. As it turned out though, it hadn't exactly been the best place in the city to score Thanksgiving meal ingredients. Elena had called Caroline to let her know she'd landed, but that she was at Damon's. Her friend was still in Connecticut and had seemed to have had a hard time being away from Klaus, who was holding down the fort at the hospital with a couple of the other med students. She was, however, due back the following day and Elena promised she'd make enough pumpkin pie for there to be a slice waiting after she landed.

Damon shrugged his jacket off after closing the door behind her and set her suitcase in the small cupboard usually reserved for the vacuum and random assortment of tools he kept incase any unexpected d.i.y moments arose. She stood, her arms dangling, feeling like she should sit or fill the kettle or make a joke. _Something_.

"I'm not sure what to do," Elena told him truthfully.

"What do you _want_ to do?"

She looked up, a little hesitantly. "I want to kiss you."

"That's good," he said, walking towards her. "Because I want to kiss you too."

His lips were pressing against hers before she'd had chance to brace herself, and she felt her back bump lightly against the couch. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her towards him so that she could feel the heat of his body through the cotton of his t-shirt. She reached both arms up so they could link behind his neck, her fingers dancing along the skin there as she fought the urge to sink her body back against the furniture, her legs starting to feel unsteady. As if sensing her predicament, Damon pulled away slightly, pushing the strands of messy chocolate hair away from her face and behind her ears.

"I like kissing you." Her voice was raspy. She liked the sound of it.

"You have _no idea_ how much I like kissing _you_."

Actually, Elena figured, if he felt anything like the way she did, she knew _exactly_ what it would be doing to him. A small yawn escaped her mouth and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. An 'oops' gesture.

"Am I boring you?" Damon's voice was light and good-humoured, his eyes sparkling.

"Never." She might as well continue being honest. It had only served her well so far.

"You want a drink?" he asked, as if reminding himself they hadn't come to his apartment to just do...that. "There's coffee or wine…"

"I thought you wanted mulled cider?"

"You're tired; we can make it tomorrow."

"I yawned _once_ ," she returned, somewhat indignant. "It was a boring flight. Besides, I'm cooking for you."

"You're what?"

"You missed your Thanksgiving dinner," Elena shrugged, making her way to the kitchen to make a start. "So I'm going to make you some. A scaled down version though - obviously."

She watched him look at her and all of a sudden, realised where she'd seen that look Jeremy gave Bonnie: it was in Damon's eyes. Perhaps she should have felt panicked. But she didn't. She felt giddy.

"I'll give you a hand."

"No," Reaching on her tiptoes to offer him a soft kiss, Elena smiled. "You've done so much for me. Now I'm making you dinner. "Go watch a movie, or the snow."

She watched as he drank her in, then rolled her eyes. "Find something to do, Damon."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"Mulling cider isn't making dinner, right?"

"I suppose not."

"Then pass me those cinnamon sticks and the rest of the stuff. You just put it all in the pan and heat it right?"

"You're telling me that the man who's good at _everything_ isn't sure how to make the ultimate fall drink?" she goaded, pouring pumpkin filling into a ready-made pastry case. 7/11 really _did_ cater for convenience.

"You know," Damon raised an eyebrow at her again, making his way towards her with a half-smirk. "I think you're teasing me."

She selected her words carefully. "Hardly, baby."

His answering grin was enough to make her want to throw down the pumpkin and kiss him again. Later, she figured. First, he deserved dinner.

X

Considering dinner was bought from a 7/11, it had been a resounding success. So it wasn't exactly a _traditional_ Thanksgiving meal; it still tasted damn good. And now, Elena was curled under a blanket, cradling a mug of warmed mulled cider while she and Damon watched the snow from the couch. Intermittently, he sipped at her lips and every single time, she couldn't help but smile. _He_ tasted damn good too.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about what I was doing while you were in Smithfield," he said suddenly, leaning forward to place his mug on the glass coffee table. "And why I stayed here instead of in Mystic Falls."

Elena adjusted her position, sitting up slightly as he turned to face her. "You weren't at work?"

"I was," Damon replied. "But I also went to see Katherine."

"You...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"Damon -"

"Did you call me every time you couldn't sleep?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before gently freeing her bottom lip from between her teeth. She hadn't even realised she'd been biting it.

"I didn't want to…" she trailed off, realised what she'd been about to end with. She hadn't wanted to worry him. Or disturb him either.

He raised a brow knowingly. "Exactly."

"But I wish you'd told me."

Damon took her right hand in his, tracing his thumb along each finger so that the whole of her hand was tingling by the time he'd finished. "That's making me sleepy," she said, stilling his hand with hers. "And I want to listen to your story. How was she?"

"She's doing much better, actually. The guy who helped her escape the second time - Kai - has been transferred to a different hospital in Albany. And Katherine's now in a more secure unit with better help. She looks _so_ much better - not that I'd trust her if she was out, but I had to make sure of where she was."

"You think she'd break out again?"

He shook his head and Elena let out a breath, as if her lungs had simply been waiting for his answer to that question. "I've had a lot of nightmares about her, Elena."

She gave him a small, sad smile. "I know. I've seen the evidence on your skin."

She watched as his hand drifted to the place where the latest mark still sat, just under his t-shirt. "But I've never told anyone what they were really about."

"Then tell _me_."

"I feel guilty. Felt guilty. Not sure if I still do. I sacrificed her freedom for my safety."

"But she was a danger Damon! To you, herself, anyone I guess who might have been in her way."

"Which is what prompted the visit," he continued, taking her hand once more, only he didn't trace patterns on it this time. Instead, he locked their fingers together to bring her hand to his lips, pressing them against the soft skin. "I needed to be sure she couldn't get out again, because as much as I don't want to be shot a third time," the joking tone of his voice didn't match his expression as he looked at her. "I think I would _die_ if she hurt someone I loved to punish me. And she's Katherine. If she found out how I feel about you, and she wanted to punish me, I couldn't live with that. Her freedom - especially while she's sick - isn't worth a hair on your head."

Elena wasn't sure how to respond. There were so many things he'd admitted in the last few minutes that she didn't know where to start.

"You really think she'd come after _me_?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Can you see why I didn't tell you?" His eyes and voice were soft, calm. But from the way his hand was holding hers, fingers pressing into her skin as if she might be pulled from him at any minute, Elena could tell he was anything but. "It was the last thing you needed to hear."

"Damon, I -"

"- Now you know. And I don't want you to live a life where you're scared of what's going to happen to you or me. You don't deserve that. So if this isn't for you, then -"

" - You're kidding, right?" It was her turn to cut in. "You just told me that she's not going to be able to get out. I feel safe here. With you. And you telling me this isn't going to change that Damon. And you know what, if it did? I'd still want to be here because I like sleeping with you. And not just because I find it difficult on my own but because you're warm. You smell nice. You breathe against my neck and it makes it tingle. And you do this thing with your hands where it feels like my skin is on fire. And it's absolutely am-"

He swallowed the remainder of her word, sealing his mouth over hers with such force that she had to brace herself against him. Elena didn't pull away. Using the muscles of her stomach, she pulled herself back towards him, hands snaking up behind his neck so that she could twist the strands of his raven hair to pull that sounds from the back of his throat she loved hearing. Moving her arms, she held on to his shoulders, using the force as leverage to lift one knee over his legs so that she was straddling him, resting her centre against his. Through the whole movement, they didn't stop kissing.

As Elena tilted her head slightly, Damon began a descent of kisses, starting at her lips and heading languidly towards her collarbone. Elena took her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a moan, and as if sensing her, he brushed it with his thumb, prising the soft skin from its temporary prison.

"You have nothing," he breathed between tiny, wet nibbles of her neck. "To be quiet for."

She grabbed the neck of his t-shirt, pulling him towards her to either shut him up so he could keep kissing her, or just so that she could feel him against more of her - at this point, she wasn't even sure.

An ache had begun between her thighs. Or...not really begun as such, because the more she felt it grow, the more she realised that feeling had been there a while, just biding its time in the background and waiting for the fire to ignite. It grew into more of a throbbing so that she had to grind against Damon's jeans just to try and quench it.

"Elena." His voice was a sort of half-strangled moan that she wanted to hear again. And so she repeated her action, rocking against him while grazing his chest with her fingertips, ghosting over both nipples so that she could feel the bulge in his jeans grow harder beneath her. "Elena." She smiled this time, the tortured pitch warming her from the top of her head to her toes. "You can't keep doing that and -" He gasped, eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the couch while she repeated her motion for a third time. "Expect me not to…"

"Not to what?" she breathed, returning her lips to his. She just didn't seem to be able to get close enough.

"Take you in -"

Elena just couldn't help herself, stealing another kiss while his eyes were narrow slits of almost pure-black. "Into the bedroom."

"Then do it."

She tried to kiss him again, but the pad of his thumb on her lips stopped her. Opening her eyes, she found Damon looking at her carefully. She knew why: he was trying to decide whether or not she meant it.

"I mean it," she whispered softly.

"You sure?"

She was more sure about wanting him to have all of her than she'd been about pretty much anything lately. And it didn't scare her like it maybe should have. It was exciting. "I want you to take me in there," she nodded towards the door, bringing her lips as close to his as his thumb allowed. "And keep me feeling like this until morning."

He took either side of her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently. "You're something else you know that?"

She didn't have to answer though. With one hand snaking round her back so that he could hold her to him securely, he used the other to push up from the couch, her legs automatically locking around his waist as he walked them both towards the bedroom. As soon as he'd shut the door behind him using his back, Elena brought her lips to kiss his jawline, flicking the bottom of his ear with her tongue.

The way he laid her down on his bed changed things. Back on the couch, his kisses had been urgent, filled with the tension they'd clearly shared for a while that had now finally exploded. But the way he placed her - so carefully as he made sure to sweep the waterfall of mahogany hair away from her face - with her head on the pillows that smelled so overwhelmingly of that delicious spicy musk that was everything _Damon_ , made her heart constrict. His eyes were open and soft and warm, cerulean pools that she could lose herself in if she wasn't careful, as he stroked her skin and in that moment Elena knew he was about to make love to her. That was what was in his eyes: love.

His fingers began at the single toggle on her cardigan. He looped it deftly through the hole so that she could shrug it off, freeing her arms so that he could run his fingertips over her skin. It burned in his wake and he soothed it with a series of kisses, his lips massaging the areas where red and purple marks formed patches on the olive canvas. Next, his fingers moved to the hem of her tank top, lifting it slightly to reveal a patch of skin at the bottom of her stomach and across her hips. He'd barely tugged the material up an inch when Elena pulled him back towards her, taking his lips in hers so that she could taste the cinnamon from earlier. Somehow, he managed to work the cotton upwards so that it was bunched beneath her breasts, pulling back slightly as she arched her back for him to pull it over her head. His eyes didn't leave hers as she reached behind her, unclasping the deep plum-purple lace bra to reveal her naked chest.

"I can always stop," he choked out, tracing the line of her breast. "You only have to tell me."

She shook her head, no, because she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop _ever_. At that, Damon's fingers rose up the curve towards her nipple, circling it in a tortuous motion that had her making a noise at the back of her throat she'd never heard herself make before. He smiled into her mouth and she felt almost dizzy with the overload of touches he was placing upon her skin. With his hands on either side of her body, he laid her back down on the mattress and kissed his way from the valley between her breasts to her bellybutton and down until the waistband of her jeans prevented him from travelling further. Elena reached for the button but he caught her hands easily in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each one softly before lacing his fingers through them and resettling them above her head. Almost uncomfortable with the way he was lavishing his attention on her body, she managed to breathe out a throaty, "Damon?"

He kissed her once, twice, a third time before looking up with a smile so innocent that it stole her words. "Yes?"

"I...I want to…" her chest was _heaving_. "Feel your skin," her hands stroked his chest, snaking under the cotton of his t-shirt. "On mine. Now."

Pressing the softest of kisses against her lips, Damon pulled the t-shirt over his head, allowing her to undo the belt buckle on his jeans. His own hands made quick work of freeing the button of hers and he pulled gently, slowly revealing inches and inches of unmarked olive skin. She was quivering by the time he removed his own jeans, throwing them somewhere on the floor which was a dot-to-dot of discarded clothing.

His lips then began a devastatingly slow ascent from her left ankle to the top of the inside of her thigh, just not... _there_...and then jumped across to the right side, working from the top down to the bottom.

"Please, Damon," she asked, desperate for his hands to remove her panties. He smiled again and edged the lace to the side with his thumb, sweeping the other across her clit so that she shuddered and moaned. " _God_." He did it again and Elena could feel herself tightening already. Her eyes were closed and she didn't see his lips make their way to press a kiss against her folds, the shock of it sending her body arching almost violently off the bed.

"Careful baby," he said softly, using his left hand to keep her stomach closer to the mattress.

She knew she was soaking and poised for release. He'd only have to curl a finger inside of her and she knew that would be it. But this wasn't _her_ first time, it was _their_ first time together, and Elena wanted to share the moment with him.

"Stop," she whispered as she saw Damon's hand turn at an angle.

His eyes snapped open, scanning her face for any sign he'd gone too far.

"Damon," she said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "I want _you_."

"You've got me -"

"Inside of me. Now."

"Elena…" He seemed hesitant.

"I need it, Damon." she continued, "Please?"

"You sure?"

She nodded, and with that, he leaned over to the bedside table, pulling a condom from the top drawer. He turned away to put it on and by the time he was poised at her entrance, Elena was trembling again - with anticipation. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her, stopping after the first couple of inches. She was tight - she knew - and he was giving her time to adjust. She nodded in confirmation and he pushed further, sinking into her folds as if they were a velvet cocoon. It was Elena who pushed forwards to take the final inch of him, letting out a soft moan as he stretched her deliciously to the point that she felt so full, she wasn't sure she could move. But as he leaned forward to offer his lips to hers, she felt pressure build. And then he moved. And that was it. She was sure she didn't want to feel anything other than this for as long as she lived.

He was gentle and tender as he moved, but his hands were everywhere, cocooning her body in safety, in fire, in an all-consuming desperation for him to move faster and harder and more and more until all there was in her existence was _him_. Just as she felt the first sparks of orgasm, Damon stilled, pulling her body with him as he sat up on his knees, sinking her down on his cock so that he was deeper and her breasts against his chest gave her the friction she didn't even know she needed. In this position she could reach his lips more easily, and Elena tugged at the bottom one with her teeth, pulling a groan from him as he lifted her hips up and back down, the muscles in his arms tensing and flexing with each movement. It wasn't long again - a few thrusts - before those sparks were back - bigger and more powerful this time - and Damon seemed to read the expression on her face before she could find the words to tell him. He swiped a thumb across her clit and it tore her apart, her inner walls spasming and clenching until she felt his own release join hers. She collapsed against his chest, covered in a film of sweat but unable to stop grinning against his skin - skin that still smelled and tasted of musk and spice. He was heaven.

It took a good few minutes for either of them to recover but once Damon did, he moved so that he was lying on the mattress and she was curled on top of him, still a little breathless.

"God," he said, brushing the hair from her face. Her eyelids swept down each time his thumb brushed across her forehead and it was only then that she realised how tired she was.

"I know."

"It's never...I haven't ever…"

"Me either," Elena replied, understanding exactly what he'd been trying to say. It had _never_ felt like that before.

When they'd recovered enough to draw back the covers and slip inside, Damon removed the condom and quickly took it to the bathroom, washing his hands before he joined her.

"I love seeing you in my bed," he whispered against her skin, wrapping an arm against her as he pulled her against his chest. She weaved a leg between his and rubbed her hands up and down his side a few times, resting one beneath her pillow and the other on his chest.

"I love being in your bed," she answered tiredly with a yawn. "Best way to sleep."

He touched his lips to her temple and rested them there with a content sigh. "Goodnight, Elena."

Her fingers flexed against his chest, but her steady breathing told him everything he needed to know: she felt safe. And she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Okay, this is a warning: FLUFF AND SMUT ALERT! Usually, I don't write fluff because I actually find it quite difficult - it's certainly not my natural writing style - but I wanted ti give it a go because I felt this chapter lent itself to a little respite from any drama. Anyway, I was struggling to complete it but then yesterday the new Next Christmas catalogue arrived in the post (anyone from the U.K will understand the significance of this!) and I was suddenly inspired.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Only the epilogue is left!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Five more minutes," Elena mumbled sleepily against Damon's chest. The noise of her morning alarm ceased and she smiled against his skin. Lately, sleeping hadn't been too much of a problem; getting up had been the hard part because Damon's bed was too damn comfortable, but more than that, _he_ was too damn persuasive. He could keep her under those sheets with just a look and his kisses weren't fair because he was too hard to resist. Speaking of, she felt him dust a kiss to the top of her head, followed by her shoulder, and then Elena opened her eyes, tilting her face towards him so that her lips could receive the same treatment. He didn't disappoint. Capturing her bottom lip, he ran his tongue over and Elena let out a soft moan, feeling the tingles he elicited every time dance along her skin. Kissing before had always been something she'd enjoyed - with Stefan, obviously, and others before that - but kissing Damon was something else. He seemed to make it so that every time, she was shocked at just how good it felt. There was no way she was about to let that stop.

"Good morning," he finally murmured against her lips and she felt her mouth curve into a wider smile. His voice in a morning was always so gravelly and laced with sleep and sex that she would gladly listen to nothing but that for the rest of her life.

"Mh huh," she replied, returning her attention to his lips. When they finally broke apart, both a little breathless, he began a descent down her neck, across her collarbone and down further to the valley between her breasts. Elena had discovered, while spending most of her nights with Damon, that her chest was his favourite part of her body. On the occasions where she didn't sleep in his arms, he would nestle his face between her breasts, lips just resting against her skin so that he could breathe her in.

"Ten more minutes," he urged, tracing a circle around her nipple with his tongue. Elena sucked in a breath, already feeling the effect he had on her pooling between her thighs. His lips captured it gently and he tugged ever-so-lightly with his teeth.

"Yes," she moaned. Whether it was in response to the added minutes or to his touch, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter. It was yes to both.

Damon switched his attention to her other breast, repeating the same tortuous motion so that her body was arching off the bed in a move that signalled for him to go lower.

"Time?" she gasped as he placed a hand on the inside of her thigh, nudging her legs apart.

He didn't look up, simply continuing his kisses downwards. "Enough."

"You sure?" She was trembling now as his lips grew tantalisingly close to exactly where she wanted them.

As he curled a finger inside of her folds, she felt, rather than saw, him smile as a louder moan escaped her lips. "I'm sure."

He brushed his thumb over her clit and already, Elena could feel that telltale coil tightening in her stomach.

"Damon... I'm ready," she breathed, lifting her lips in an attempt to have him deeper, stretching more of her. He swiped his thumb over that little bundle of nerves again and that coil tightened further. "Please."

Removing his hand, he placed a single kiss to her clit before positioning himself at her entrance. Greedily, she pressed forward to nudge his cock, earning her a low growl. That was something else she'd discovered about him over the past month: he liked to take his time with her. When impatience got the better of her, he made that noise in some sort of _semi_ -surrender (because it _did_ always make him get to his destination just that little bit faster after all) and it always made her want to do whatever she'd done again because - if it was possible - it just made him even more attractive. Like he wasn't breathtaking enough already.

Damon pushed himself onto his forearms to keep the majority of his weight off of her before entering her folds with a low groan and the narrowing of his eyes. Elena felt her own roll back as she took more of him until he was fully-buried inside of her. There wasn't a better way to start the day. It didn't matter how long her shift at the hospital that day was, because this was how they begun and how they ended. Tiredness was never an issue; if her feet were aching and her calf muscles were sore, his fingers worked the knots so that she became soft and supple and incredibly turned on because his fingers... _God,_ those fingers… did things to her she didn't know existed before him.

Giving her body time to adjust to the fullness of him, Damon inched out slowly before pushing back in. Her hips were already rising upwards to meet his and her jaw was slack. Elena felt him smooth a hand under and along the inside of her thigh to gently coax her legs wider. There was nothing hurried or rough about him in a morning. There was nothing _rough_ about him period. He was always so careful with her, protective and strong that she felt cocooned; her own personal bubble-wrap.

Wrapping her leg around his waist to give herself leverage, Elena urged him to go that little bit faster. He did, bending to offer a kiss to her breasts because he simply couldn't leave them alone, and then - because he always made sure to show, rather than tell her how he felt - to her lips, tightening that coil inside of her until she was only a touch away from exploding. Grinning as she breathed his name against his lips, Damon ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple and that coil snapped, sending her into that utopia where alarms and early mornings and hospitals were non-existent. He followed her as her inner walls spasmed around his cock, collapsing against her chest with his weight pressing her into the mattress; that was her favourite - when he was too sated and heavy to notice almost his entire weight had her pinned beneath him. He'd realise, each time, after a minute or so, but those minutes where all she could smell and feel and hear was bourbon and spice, strong arms and the thumping beating of his heart were heaven. Sometimes, she wondered what she'd do if he wasn't hers, if he'd never been shot that day...and then the time after that, and she'd never met him. If Stefan hadn't done what he'd done and she hadn't left that little apartment she used to think felt like home. Home didn't really have a permanent residence these days. It was less about four walls and a roof, and more about a feeling of being comfortable, safe, happy. More and more, that feeling was when she was with Damon - _wherever_ she was, with Damon. The intensity of it scared her a little. But not as much as the thought of him not being there.

Damon made the low groan he always made against her skin when he pushed himself off of her to free her body from under his. "Sorry, baby." He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and shifted to the other side of the bed. If he didn't, they got sidetracked and she was late for work. "Alarm's about to go again."

"I'm up," Elena mumbled, allowing herself one final kiss before she rose from the bed, turning the alarm off before its beeping ruined the quiet calm of their post-sex bedroom. She yawned, drawing back the drapes on her way to the bathroom.

"Damon!" she gasped, pressing herself closer to the window. "It's snowed again last night - the roads are so deep!"

She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, covering her body with the sheet from the bed as his lips brushed the bottom of her ear, "So it has. I'll get dressed."

Elena rolled her eyes but said nothing as she continued back towards the bathroom. She was done trying to convince him she didn't need a chaperone to the hospital. One day, a few weeks ago, she'd slipped and twisted her ankle and Lord, you'd have thought she'd been shot with the way he'd rushed to see her after finding out. Ice had now been added to the list of Damon's nemeses and he had insisted on walking her to work ever since. Not that she minded really. It was always an added bonus that after waking up with him, she got to hold his hand and kiss him at street crossings as they waited for the 'walk' sign to turn green.

Christmas was fast approaching and with the colder weather had come increased patients at the hospital. She'd already taken the extra shifts - as had Caroline (though _her_ reason for taking them was _very_ different to Elena's) - but they were still struggling for space and free beds. It was seeming less and less likely that she'd get much time off at all over Christmas, especially enough to stay with Jeremy and Bonnie for more than a few days.

Damon had been working later each evening too; his publishing company had an Italian Christmas cookbook that had just launched and had been well-received by critics, which meant more promotion. He'd made sure though - every night that he'd been working - to be home first so that she wasn't entering an empty apartment. He'd never told her this of course, but she'd figured it out. It was just one of the many, _many_ reasons she had fallen in love with him. She'd tell him that, she decided, soon. But before that, there was the small matter of his Christmas present to figure out. He was spending the holidays in Mystic Falls - with Ric and Jenna who had returned from their honeymoon to Hawaii a couple weeks ago - so they wouldn't be together. Elena just hoped he'd like what she'd picked.

Not long after Thanksgiving, she'd fulfilled her dream of skating outside the Rockefeller Centre. The two of them had joined Caroline and Klaus in the not-so-surprising discovery that the rink was hugely overcrowded and, besides the beauty of the tree, a little anticlimactic. Still, it had been like she was in a movie as her best friend had sloped off with Klaus for what she'd termed "some couple's time" (translating, no doubt, to inappropriate kissing in the middle of a public space; they really couldn't keep their hands to themselves...) and she and Damon had wandered leisurely around the streets, enjoying the festive store window displays. It was on West 47th that she had seen Damon's eyes settle upon the vintage watch in the corner of a small, independent store. It was only the smallest moment - a tiny flicker that she registered - but as Elena had looked herself, she knew the Swiss timepiece would look perfect on his wrist. She'd gone back when she next had the chance, to find out more about the watch she knew she wanted to buy him. It was incredibly expensive, but with enough extra shifts at the hospital, she'd _just_ be able to manage.

X

"Today sucks," Caroline moaned, huffing as she trailed her forefinger along a shelf in the supply closet, looking for the morphine bottles she needed for the patient in 311.

"And why's that?" Elena asked, handing the blonde what she needed before taking a couple of bottles for her own patients. "Too much snow? Not enough sex? Klaus not have any berry butter for his morning waffle?"

" _You_ suck," she pouted, swiping Elena on the top of her arm.

"Aww come on, what's up?"

"Klaus wants me to admit I love him."

"And you don't?"

"It's not that I don't. Just...I don't want to be forced into admitting it just because he needs an ego boost."

"Maybe he -"

"- And until I admit how he wants me to feel, he's withholding sex. And that's why today sucks. Oh, and now Tyler has decided he wants to take me on a date."

"You said no, right?"

"Of course. But Klaus doesn't need to know that."

" _Care_ , you can't play with him like that!" Elena admonished.

"My mom wants him to come to Connecticut for Christmas - or at least for the two days we're gonna get away from this place - and he won't come unless I tell him I love him. He's so weird! Can't he just eat the roast beef and suck it up?" She huffed again and checked her watch. "Maybe it's a British thing, like, they can't eat dinner with your parents until you've proven it means something."

"Or he just wants you to admit how you feel," Elena suggested. "We should probably head back out."

"Meet you in the break room for lunch?"

"Actually, I can't. I need to go pick up Damon's Christmas present."

"Urgh, fine." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'll just have a pity party for one then."

Elena chuckled and squeezed Caroline's shoulder. "Just tell him Care."

X

A rather loud knock sounded on Caroline's apartment door, making Elena jump. She looked across at her friend who offered a small smile and stood up from her stool, setting her wine glass down on the kitchen counter. Peering through the peephole in the door, she huffed and slid the chain off, opening it to allow Klaus to stride into the room.

"Didn't you think I'd find out, love?"

Elena looked up, noting the way their supervisor's eyes were wide, his jaw tight.

"I'll just…" Elena indicated the door of her room. "Be in my room."

Even after shutting it behind her, she could hear the raised conversation - Klaus furious that Tyler had asked her on a date. Caroline, equally as furious - though why, Elena wasn't entirely sure - kept repeating the phrases "just eat the beef" and "get over it".

After a few minutes, the volume had decreased a little, though Elena could still hear Klaus telling her he loved her, but wouldn't go to Connecticut unless she admitted she felt the same.

"I've only ever said 'I love you' twice," Caroline said. "And both times I got screwed."

Elena's heart ached a little. Her best friend always portrayed such a confident exterior that she'd had no idea. It made her feel guilty and she wanted desperately to put her arms around her.

"I'm not going to screw you, love," Klaus' voice, soft and calm coaxed her. "At least, not in _that_ way."

She could hear the innuendo in his voice and couldn't help but smile. If there was anything to get Caroline to come around, it was _that_. "But I _do_ need you to at least be honest with yourself, even if you can't with me."

It went quiet after that, and Elena debated how long she should leave it before exiting her room. She hadn't heard the apartment door close, but maybe she'd missed it. Taking a deep breath, she opened her own door a little, peering round to see what state Caroline was in. It turned out, they must have resolved their issue as she was currently atop of his lap, half-straddling him on the couch. Smiling, Elena closed her door again and took out Damon's watch. She could wrap it while she was...waiting.

X

Damon opened the car door for Elena outside of the airport and she pulled her coat tighter around her body. It really was _freezing_.

"Call me when you land," he instructed. "And have a safe flight."

He seemed to stall a little, searching her eyes for something before he kissed her.

"Uh huh," she sighed into his mouth, closing her eyes. It was going to be a while before she got to do this again. "You too," she managed to breathe out as he rested his forehead against hers and their hot breaths intermingled with the freezing New York air. "I'll miss you."

"Elena, you have _no idea_ how much I'm going to miss you."

Kissing him once more, she took hold of the suitcase handle and dragged it closer to her, over the bumps of ice still unmelted by the grit on the path. Damon tucked her hair behind her ear in a gesture that was so him, she'd recognise it even if she was blindfolded. "Have a great Christmas baby."

Tears stung at her eyes and it caught her off-guard. They were only going to be apart for less than a week, until he visited Smithfield the day after Christmas day. Besides, she was excited to see Jack, and of course, Jeremy and Bonnie. Still though, she hadn't expected to be this reluctant to part from Damon and her voice was shaky as she managed to choke out,

"You too."

He pressed one more kiss against her forehead before stepping back for her to make her way across to the terminal.

She could always tell when he was watching her. And he watched her all the way until she got inside of the airport building. Sighing, Elena tried to shake herself out of the feeling that had washed over her - the one of reluctance to leave him - and made her way to baggage check-in.

She didn't have too long to wait in the airport, which she was grateful for as flying in the snow made her a little anxious. Jeremy had text the previous night to say that the snow in Virginia was deeper than he could ever remember and that if she didn't have some decent snow boots, she ought to buy some on the way. As they taxied on the runway, she thought again about Damon and how he'd be spending the last few days before driving to Mystic Falls to spend his Christmas with Ric and Jenna in the office of his publishing business. Since Thanksgiving, they'd spent barely any time apart; he'd stayed over a few times at Caroline's place but mostly, Elena stayed with him. She loved the feeling she got when she walked in to find him cooking or pouring wine or waiting on the couch for her with a hot cup of coffee and the willingness to rub her tired feet. Whatever she'd thought love was before was a nothingness compared to the way she felt when she watched him look at her after a long day at work. She sighed again. She should have told him.

X

Bonnie didn't greet her on the porch this time. It was even colder in Virginia than New York, and instead, Elena pulled her suitcase along the path Jeremy had shovelled the previous night. Snow had already begun falling atop of the clear ground and her wheels made tracks as she made her way up the steps of the porch. The weather made her worry for Damon. He'd insisted on driving the trip as opposed to flying; he said if he didn't have his car, he wouldn't be able to get to Smithfield after Christmas. As much as she wanted to see him however, she wanted to see him alive even more. Bad weather and cars terrified her now.

"Elena?" Jeremy looked at her questioningly.

"Huh?"

"You're miles away! I asked if you'd had anything to eat at the airport."

"Oh," she replied, "Sorry. Um, no, I didn't eat."

"Just as well Bonnie made a big lunch."

She stepped into the house to find Jack propped up against some cushions, a little unsteadily reaching for various toys scattered around him.

"You're so much bigger!" she cried, bending down to tickle her nephew's rounded stomach.

"You're not kidding," Bonnie said, rounding the corner of the living room. "He eats so much!"

The two women hugged and Jeremy closed the door, shutting out the cold. Jack reached upwards, and Bonnie scooped him into her arms, bouncing him a little as he blew raspberries and gurgled. Elena offered a kiss to his hair which had curled into a little mop of dark brown.

"I might be biased Jack, but you're gonna have any girl you could ever want."

Jeremy laughed and Bonnie shook her head. "Not until he's eighteen."

"Your mom's forgetting what we did before we were eighteen," Jeremy told his son, tickling him under his chin.

"I haven't," she smirked. "Which is precisely why I'm going to impose some dating rules when he's older."

They ate lunch and laughed and joked before Bonnie put Jack down for his afternoon nap and Elena went upstairs to unpack. She'd almost gotten to the bottom of her case when she found the box she thought she'd left in Damon's case: his watch. Silently cursing herself, she realised she must have put it on the wrong case and now he wouldn't get it on Christmas Day like she'd intended.

She thought about what he'd been doing back in New York. The office had pretty much shut down for the Christmas period and so he was taking the opportunity to get as much work done as possible without interruption. There were invoices to be paid and contracts to be prepared and he'd insisted it would spoil Christmas if he knew there was impending work that could have been sorted. It didn't amount to a very merry Christmas, Elena had thought, and now he wouldn't get her gift either. Plus, there was the incredibly worrying matter of his drive from New York to Virginia which she'd spent the whole of her flight thinking about.

X

Later that evening, as she was climbing into bed, Elena's phone beeped, signalling a message from Damon.

 **The view from the window is beautiful. Wish you were here to watch it with me. How's the family? X**

She sighed at the picture he'd captured and sent. She wanted to be there too, curled up on the couch with his arms around her and his chin resting on her head. Really though, it didn't matter where they were. She just wanted to be _with_ him.

 **Wish I was with you. Everyone's good. I'm worried about you driving to Mystic Falls. X**

Only a few seconds after she'd sent her message, Damon replied.

 **I'll be fine. It's only snow. Don't worry that pretty little head. Sleep, Elena x**

It echoed the text he'd sent her all of those months ago - when she'd put the first ever kiss on a message and her heart had leapt at getting one back.

 **I miss you. Sleep well and drive safe. X**

As she turned off the lamp, her phone beeped once more.

 **Miss you more x**

X

Christmas Eve arrived. Damon had called the previous evening to let her know he'd arrived safely in Mystic Falls after an exhaustingly long drive, and Elena had relaxed a little. They'd spent most of their time indoors as an almost continuous flurry of snow floated down outside, adding to the few feet that was already covering every surface.

As the morning turned into early afternoon, Elena couldn't stop thinking about the gift Damon wasn't going to open on Christmas morning because of her mistake, and not only that, there was the fact that she didn't get to wake up next to him either. From her position on one of the couches, she watched Bonnie snuggle into Jeremy, watched the way he kissed her hair like Damon so often did, the way she smiled and closed her eyes in contentment as the television played in the background and Jeremy focused on trailing his fingertips up and down her arm. It was in that moment that Elena decided she had to see Damon.

"Jer, I need to go to Mystic Falls."

"Why?" he asked, confused. "Did you forget something you need?"

"Actually," she thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Are you coming back?"

"After Christmas." The reply was out of her mouth before she'd even processed his question. "But I need to go," she stood up. "Now. Can you call me a cab?"

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, sitting up from her position between Jeremy's legs.

"Yes, but I just need to get to Mystic Falls. I need to see Damon."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

Elena was halfway up the stairs before she answered, "Perfect."

"I'll drive you," Jeremy said, following her. "Save you getting a cab."

"It's fine. You should stay here, with your family. I'll be fine. Besides, I need to stop at the store anyway."

"Elena, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. Better than fine."

"You're going to tell him you love him," Bonnie spoke softly in the doorway. She was wearing a tired smile as she looked at her. Elena simple nodded.

"Promise you'll come back after Christmas day," she said. "And bring Damon. It'll be great to meet him."

"Of course," she replied, stuffing some of her clothes into the overnight bag she carried as hand luggage.

In minutes, she was ready and waiting for the cab that would take her the hour's drive to Mystic Falls. She'd hugged Jeremy and Bonnie and made them promise to give Jack a kiss for her before stepping out into the freezing air. Thankfully, the snow had finally let up and the ploughs had cleared the road so that getting to her destination wouldn't be too much of an issue.

She called Ric on the way to let him know that she was coming, and to find out where Damon was. It turned out he was on his way over to his and Jenna's house, and Ric instructed her to meet him there. Elena had made him promise that he wouldn't say anything so that she could surprise him and he'd agreed, telling her that he was incredibly thankful that she was coming to join them. She hadn't been quite sure what he'd meant, but it didn't matter; she was that much closer to being able to tell Damon how she felt.

X

Almost an hour and a half later, Elena was at the front door of Ric and Jenna's house, her overnight bag in her hand as her heart hammered in her chest. She'd text Ric to say she was here, and would he open the door so she didn't have to ring the bell. Moments later, he met her with a grin and a welcoming hug.

"Damon," Ric called with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Elena couldn't help but grin at his expression - like he knew something she didn't. "There's a gift at the door for you."

"Bring it in then," she heard him say. "You know I can't leave the Gibson Brothers unattended."

"It's heavy," he called and Elena placed her hand over her heart with a raised eyebrow, mock-offended. "You're gonna have to give me a hand."

She only just managed to stifle a giggle as she heard Damon huff, setting the glass he must have been holding down on some surface which made an audible clink. "No strength to pick up a damn parcel…." He trailed off as Ric stepped to a side, revealing her to him. "Elena?"

"I'll just…" Ric nodded towards the door Damon had just come from. "Go."

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you your gift," She held up the beautifully-wrapped box that housed his watch. "And it's Christmas Eve," she shrugged, leaning against the door as she closed it behind her. "I wanted to spend it with the person I love."

"You…" he swallowed and took a step closer, his eyes searching her own. "You love me?"

She nodded, a lump suddenly forming in her throat. "Have for a while," she swallowed as he closed the gap between them, running his hands along her sides before settling them on each of her hips. He smelled of bourbon. He smelled of home. "Figured I should probably tell you."

He crashed his lips against hers, his hands raising to tangle in her hair as he pressed his whole body against her like he simply couldn't get close enough. A soft moan escaped her lips as they parted to allow his tongue better access to explore her mouth. It had been too many days and she'd missed this. Missed _him_. He pulled away, only slightly, so that their foreheads were touching and their breaths were rushing against each other, hard and hot and happy.

"God I love you," Damon breathed heavily. "So much."

She kissed him again then, because how could she not when he was looking at her like she'd just given him the world? Really, she figured, it was the other way around.

"You two better not be having sex against my front door!" Ric shouted, and Elena chuckled against Damon's lips as she heard Jenna slap him on the chest.

"Leave them!"

He pulled away from her to rest his forehead back against hers, smiling. "We should probably go in there. Prove we're not...you know." He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "As much as I really want to."

Elena wanted to too. But she also wanted to see Ric and Jenna, be part of _Damon's_ Christmas. "I know."

X

By the time they'd all caught up, it was pretty late, and the snow falling outside showed no signs of letting up.

"We should get going," Damon mumbled tiredly against Elena's temple. They were stretched out on one of the couches, her head resting in the hollow between his neck and shoulder, legs entwined as Ric and Jenna did pretty much the same on the other couch. "Before we have to wade through this snow."

"Can't move," she mumbled into his shirt. "Too comfortable."

"You'll be more comfortable in bed," he whispered and she smiled. _That_ she knew to be true.

"Okay. Sold."

They made their way back to the boarding house through the blizzard that had begun whilst they'd been tucked up cosily inside of Ric and Jenna's living room.

"It's even more beautiful in the snow," Elena sighed happily against Damon's chest. He held her to him as though a gust of wind might whisk her away, her arm snaking around his back under the heavy coat he was wearing. "I love New York, but I _really_ love it here."

Damon smiled, pressing a kiss against the bobble hat that covered her head. "I love it when _you're_ here."

A stupid ear-splitting grin was plastered across her face and yet, Elena couldn't remove it. Her cheeks stung from the wind and the cold, and even wrapped up in her coat and boots she was absolutely freezing, but there was something so magical about walking through town with him on Christmas Eve having told him how she felt that just made her want to cling onto that moment forever.

"Will you say it again?"

She sensed him smile into the air as his fingers flexed in his gloves and pulled her even closer - if it was possible. "Elena Gilbert, I love you."

"Damon Salvatore," she stopped walking and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes. "I love you too."

He captured her lips in his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his. They'd mould together if she could. A shrieking wind whirled around them, dumping snow against their bodies and Damon reluctantly pulled away, entwining his fingers with her gloved ones.

"Come on; I want to get you home."

It took longer than usual to get to the boarding house but they made it eventually, stamping the snow off their boots before entering through the solid wooden door. Elena caught sight of the safety latch and smiled at the thought of how far she'd come in the past few months. Because she had Damon.

He pulled his coat off and reached for hers, hanging them up to dry as she set her overnight bag on the floor, unwrapping the scarf from around her neck before repeating her actions on his.

The fire in the parlour was licking its way along the logs nicely - if not a little shyly - and Damon stoked it before adding another couple of logs. In minutes, it roared with more energy and he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, spreading it out in front of the hearth with a smile.

"I could warm you up," he offered with a raised eyebrow and cocky grin, and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure you could."

"Get over here," he instructed, holding out his hand and she went of course, willingly licking her lips as his eyes roamed her body. She was only wearing jeans and a knitted sweater and yet he still looked at her like he wanted to eat her. It made her insides pool and her legs feel like jelly.

His lips were on hers before she'd even really sat down, yet it didn't matter because the heat from the fire and the burn from his touch were warming her way faster than she'd anticipated. It was Elena who tugged at her sweater first, wanting it off so she could feel his hands on her skin. Damon helped her, pulling the woollen garment upwards and over her head before throwing it onto the couch behind him. The t-shirt she had on underneath came off next, joining the sweater as it left her in the second Christmas gift she'd bought for him: the red lace bra with white trim.

"Jesus," he muttered, smoothing his hands up each side of her body from her hips to her shoulders and back down.

"Jeans," Elena instructed, contradicting her instruction by pulling him back down by his shirt so that she could feel his lips on hers again. Somehow, probably because he was him and he could do _everything_ , he managed to undo the button without breaking their kiss, using the advantage of her raised hips to slide them down her legs and over her feet. They met the same fate on the couch as the rest of her clothes before Damon pulled away to look at her. The panties she was left in matched the bra - red lace Brazilian cut with a white trim and a tiny white bow at the front. Bending down, he offered a soft kiss against the bow, making her hips arch upwards involuntarily.

"Your clothes," she panted, surprised by how quickly her voice had changed from normal to breathless within minutes. "Off."

He obliged and removed his shirt quickly, balling it up as Elena's hands went to the buckle of his belt, fumbling clumsily until he helped her, smiling as she grunted in frustration.

"Your lack of patience is shocking," he quirked with a grin as she used her feet to slide his jeans - and then his boxers - down his legs.

"Been too long," she managed to get out as his lips began a trail of kisses along her collarbone, using his hands to free her breasts from the bra as he kissed down between that valley between her breasts and along the curve to her left nipple. "Uhhhhh," she moaned as he took it into his mouth, sucking and pulling deliciously as her back arched off of the blanket.

Damon's hands smoothed from her waist, down behind her ass until they were cupping it a little less gently than he ever had before. The thought only made her want what she knew was coming more, and Elena pressed herself against him as his mouth released one nipple in favour of the other. She was throbbing and already soaking as his left hand held her in place, the right one making its way round to her clit. Before it even got there, she let out a moan in anticipation and felt him grin against her breast.

"Please,"

Slipping the material to one side, he slid his thumb across her bundle of nerves, earning him a throaty moan that she was powerless to quieten. She could feel his cock throbbing against her thigh as he tugged at the material of her panties, freeing the material from her body. Working her clit with his thumb, Damon slipped a finger into her entrance, quickly adding another to work and stretch her walls. Her muscles were already starting to spasm and she bucked her hips against his hand, crying out as he replaced his thumb with his mouth, grazing his teeth lightly over her most sensitive of spots. At that, she came undone, contracting around his fingers and he continued to glide them in and out of her slowly.

There was a sheen of sweat glistening over her body as she reached for his cock, helping him position himself against her. He nudged forward, feeling her walls stretch and welcome him. Further he pushed, slowly as he unhooked her bra, tossing it to the couch before peppering her skin with kisses until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He paused for a moment as she adjusted to him, waiting for the signal of her hips telling him to move. When they did, Damon rocked upwards, pulling back only a few inches before pushing into her again and again until the nails she was digging into his back told him to go faster, harder. He pulled her with him as he rested on his knees, sinking her down so that he was deeper still and he could nibble her neck. There was something about her pulse point he found absolutely fascinating, and Elena was powerless to the feeling she got when he scraped his teeth over the vein under her skin there. She worked her hips, squeezing her inside walls so that he was closer to his climax. He always made sure her pleasure was paramount; tonight, she wanted to ensure that his was.

"Elena, I can't…" She did it again, smirking as his eyes closed in bliss. His mouth had stopped its assault on her neck, his jaw slack as she focused on his pleasure , rolling her hips before squeezing one more time. "Last if you…"

Using her knees for leverage, she sunk down and squeezed her walls a final time as he catapulted over the edge and into oblivion, shouting her name against her skin before she tumbled into her own release.

Sweating and sated, they collapsed onto the blanket, curled against each other as the flames danced in the fireplace and their bodies heaved with exhaustion.

"Merry Christmas," she somehow managed to murmur against his chest, squinting at the soft lights twinkling across the other side of the room. It was only then that Elena noticed the large Christmas tree adorned with various antique-looking decorations. "When did you have time to decorate your tree?"

"Jenna did it," he mumbled, his eyes closed as her head nestled into the crook between his shoulder and chest. "Obsessed with Christmas."

"She's going to be such a good mom," Elena replied, closing her own eyes.

"Not as good as you."

At that, they flew open again, yet Damon's remained closed. "You'll be amazing."

She lifted her head to look at him, "You want children someday?"

"Of course," he mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. "Someday. Dark hair, brown eyes, olive skin."

He had to be drunk, Elena conceded. Too much bourbon. She'd never thought about the future in _that_ way - not with Damon or anyone. Still, the thought of the future he'd briefly painted, as much as he'd almost undoubtedly forget in the morning, stoked something inside of her that almost made her wish he'd elaborate. She wanted to know his fantasy - drunken or not.

"Can't stay here," he added, effectively ending the discussion he hadn't realised he'd started. "We should go to bed."

Elena untucked herself from his side and he finally opened his eyes. He narrowed them at hers for a moment as he leaned up on one elbow, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Elena…"

She held her hand out to help him up, suddenly feeling a little chill as she moved out of the direct heat of the fire. "I'm really happy," she smiled as he took it.

"Good," he kissed her hand and pulled the blanket up with him, wrapping it around her as they made their way towards the stairs. "I'm really happy too."

X

Elena woke the following morning to an empty bed. For a moment, she listened with a slightly quickened heartbeat that soon relaxed when she heard Damon down in the kitchen, no doubt cooking breakfast. The bag she'd brought was still in the hallway and so she opened the chest of drawers next to the bed, pulling out a t-shirt of Damon's. As soon as she slipped it on, she was enveloped in his scent. Smiling, she made her way downstairs to the parlour, noting that their clothes from last night had been neatly folded and placed in a pile on the edge of the couch.

"Morning," she smiled in the doorway at him, eyeing the array of pans already on the stove. "I've never seen anyone use so many pans to cook breakfast before."

" _Merry Christmas_ ," he offered, greeting her with a soft kiss against her lips that instantly made her want more. "And they're not for breakfast - cinnamon rolls are on the stove." Damon planted a kiss against her temple, then resumed his position at the chopping board. "Ric and Jenna are coming for Christmas dinner."

Elena stood, open mouthed as she surveyed the kitchen. Sure enough, all the evidence of upcoming guests was there to see: prepared joint of beef, vegetables waiting to be sliced, canned cranberries waiting to be opened. "How long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours."

"You should have woken me; I could have been helping."

"I think you've had enough instances of being woken before your body was ready, don't you?"

She crossed the room to the stove, grabbing a cinnamon roll before wrapping her free arm around him from behind. She rested her head against his back, breathing him in in her silent thank you.

"Can I help now?"

"Well," he replied, turning around. "You can finish your breakfast and then get dressed. If you cook in that, this meal won't be ready in time."

She smiled and took a large bite of the pastry. "Mmmm. You make these too?"

"Actually, I cheated. They're from a can. Just cut and bake. Even the most horrific cooks could manage."

"Well either way, they're good. I'll get dressed. Won't be long."

"Elena?" Damon called, and she turned to face him. "For the record, you wearing my shirt? Even better than lingerie."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll bare that in mind."

X

Ric and Jenna arrived clutching some none-too-expertly wrapped presents towards mid afternoon. Damon had taken care of most of the cooking but Elena had set the large dining table and had managed to find enough candles to create a centrepiece that rivalled the kind she'd seen in Pottery Barn brochures.

"Merry Christmas!" Jenna squealed, pulling Elena into a hug as Ric shook Damon's hand and presented him with a bottle of bourbon.

"Nice," he smiled, patting his friend on the back before taking Jenna's coat to hang up.

"Can we help with anything?" Jenna asked and Damon shook his head.

"It's just about ready. Elena was a great sous chef."

Elena rolled her eyes. "He let me set the table and make the cranberry sauce."

Ric laughed, his eyes sparkling as Damon narrowed his own at his friend. "He's a Christmas dinner control freak. I'm surprised you were allowed to do anything."

"Shut up and get yourself a drink," Damon instructed. "Jenna, do you want wine or are you joining us on the harder stuff?"

"Actually," she smiled, leaning against Ric who looked like he was about to burst with pride. "I'll just have water. I'm pregnant."

Elena's "Congratulations," intermingled with his "I knew it!" and before long, they were all laughing and hugging and Damon had gotten them some champagne to toast the upcoming arrival.

"You'll have to make sure there's space for a high chair next year," Ric said, taking a swig of his drink before planting a kiss on Jenna's forehead as they congregated in the kitchen. "Godfather makes Christmas dinner every year from now on."

"Godfather?" Damon questioned, looking so genuinely touched that Elena couldn't not kiss him. She had no idea how her first Christmas without her parents could have been so devastatingly perfect.

"Of course," Jenna shrugged. "Who else were we gonna ask? Now can we get this beef carved because I'm starving and pregnant women shouldn't be kept waiting."

"All I ever hear," Ric muttered, unable to stop the beaming smile crossing his lips.

The meal was eaten with much laughing and joking and Damon teasing Ric about his parenting skills, questioning how young was too young to get a godson started on a 'bourbon habit for life'. When they'd finished, Elena and Jenna had insisted they would clear away while the boys took a drink into the parlour.

"I've never seen Damon this happy," Jenna told her as they loaded the dishwasher. "It's been so nice to have someone else here as well as the three of us."

"I can't tell you how nice it is to be here," Elena replied honestly. "It's like home."

"It's a shame you're both in New York. It'd be great if he spent more time here; we've seen him more since he met you than we have in the past few years."

"I'll see what I can do," the brunette smiled, shutting the door of the dishwasher. "Come on, there's presents for you guys under the tree."

When she'd decided she was going to spent her Christmas Day here instead of Smithfield, Elena had done a quick bit of shopping in town so that she had a little something to give Damon's best friends. It seemed only right that before they'd got there, she and Damon had wrapped them and placed them under the tree. She placed the box containing his watch there too.

There was a flurry of gift exchanges and gushing and thanks and hugs as Elena handed out Ric and Jenna's gifts from her and then from Damon, before the couple returned the favour, gifting Damon a John Varvatos leather jacket that she knew he look amazing in, and even giving Elena a beautiful navy and lilac silk scarf.

"We'd already got you that," Jenna told her. "Damon said he'd take it to you in Smithfield."

"You guys, it's beautiful," Elena replied, draping it around her neck before kissing each other them on the cheek.

"That one's from me," Damon told her, nodding towards the long box under the tree. "But I'll give it to you later."

X

Later came at almost nine o'clock, after Jenna had declared she was shattered and needed to go to bed. Both Damon and Elena had congratulated them again before they left, and when it was finally the two of them alone in the house again, Damon had pulled her into his arms so that he could kiss her hair and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes against him and let out a happy sigh, crossing her arms so that her fingertips could graze his.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said softly, nuzzling beneath her ear.

"Mmmmmm, well I wasn't stopping you."

"You've given me the best Christmas, you know."

She turned to face him, sealing her lips around his. "Right back at you."

"We gonna do this present thing, or…"

She laughed, extracting herself from his arms to reach beneath the tree. "I'm glad I got to give it to you in person."

"Not as glad as I am," he returned, taking the box from her hands. Carefully, he undid the bow and pulled the lid off, revealing the watch. "Elena," he breathed, picking it up to smooth the face with his thumb. "You shouldn't have. It's too -"

"- Don't," she cut in. "I want you to have it."

He slid it off the leather cushion it had been placed around and fixed the clasp around his wrist, holding his arm out to view it. "Thank you."

Elena smiled, offering her lips to his which he took, rubbing his hands in small, soft circles at her temples. Everything he did was so comforting, she simply didn't have the words.

"Grab that box," he told her, in reference to the long red paper-wrapped gift. She did, and settled herself back in Damon's lap, leaning against his chest as she opened it. Sitting there were two tickets for cooking lessons.

"In Italy?" she gasped. "Seriously?"

He nodded with a smile. "Whenever you can get the time off, we'll go."

"You already know how to cook," she breathed.

"I've never learned how to make proper Italian pastries. Figured we could learn together."

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything you've done for me. For making me feel like I do now."

 _I love you_ didn't seem enough.

"You're forgetting you've done the same for me," he said, kissing her head as he entwined their fingers. "My best friends love you. I can't believe Ric managed to keep it a secret."

"He was under strict instructions. I said there was a bottle of that bourbon he loves in it for him if he kept quiet."

"Come on," Damon said, pulling her up with him. "We both need a shower and I think there's time for another Christmas present...or three."

Elena cocked her eyebrow, "That's very generous of you Mr Salvatore."

"It's the season of giving, baby."


	16. Epilogue

**A/N - So here it is! The final chapter. I've had such fun writing this story and it's been lovely to read your kind reviews and words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy this final instalment. One final little review at the end would be much appreciated :)**

 **Gracie x**

* * *

Epilogue

 **Over a year later…**

"I actually can't believe you're going," Caroline sobbed, hugging Elena as Damon and Klaus awkwardly shifted from foot to foot in the living room of Caroline's apartment. "I'm not going to see you every day."

"Care, you hardly see me every day now," Elena replied, laughing a little at her friend's reluctance to let her go. "Besides, Mystic Falls isn't that far."

"It's further than a train ride," she mumbled, sniffing.

"But you know you're always welcome, right? And Damon makes the best Christmas dinner, so you should come then. You can meet Ric and Jenna - and Gibson."

At that, Caroline straightened a little. "Still can't believe your friends named their kid after a bourbon brand."

"Are you kidding? He fell in love with Jenna because she was the first woman to ever enjoy his favourite drink. What else were they gonna name him?" Damon returned as Klaus pulled his girlfriend away from Elena.

"Come on love, let them leave."

"Don't want to. I hate you for writing her letter of recommendation you know."

"I know." Klaus replied. "I'm a terrible person."

Elena shook her head, grinning as she picked up the final box of her things. What could have been a sad occasion - leaving New York and the life she'd made there while on her final placement - was instead, an extremely happy one. When she'd discovered that a junior doctor's position had come up at Mystic Falls General, there wasn't a single part of her that doubted whether she wanted the job. It meant she could make that little Virginian town her home - with Damon. She'd asked him his opinion of course, and the smile that had been etched into his face had told her everything she needed to know about how he felt.

They were going to live in the boarding house - where else? - so had no need to ship or buy any furniture. There were a few boxes of Elena's things that she'd moved out of the apartment she'd shared with Stefan (plus her clothes of course) but other than that, the move was pretty simple. Damon would still have to fly to New York a couple of times a month, but aside from that, pretty much all of his work was computer-based and could be done from his study in Mystic Falls.

They had the weekend to get settled - not that there was much settling to do; since Jenna had given birth to Gibson the previous summer, they'd spent many journeys road-tripping to see the three of them, calling in at Jeremy and Bonnie's too - and Elena started her new position the following Monday.

"Promise you'll call me when you get there," Caroline sniffed, clutching Klaus' arm as he stroked her hair with his other hand. "And that you won't forget to visit."

"Of course," Elena smiled. They'd done the big gushing statements about how much they were glad they met each other the previous night and there was no need to rehash everything. "You guys have fun living together."

Even though Klaus practically lived with her best friend, they'd never made it an official thing, but as Elena had packed away her things, Klaus had arrived with his. They'd joked that it was like the episode of Friends where Chandler moved in with Monica, except nobody was fighting over candlesticks. Elena felt significantly better about leaving, knowing he'd be there. More than just a supervisor by the end of her term at the hospital, they'd become friends. Even Damon was happy to hang out with him if the girls were at work.

"You ready?" Damon asked, taking the box from her. She nodded and grinned again.

"Let's go."

X

They stopped at the same gas station they'd stopped at the very first road trip they took together. Only this time, Damon didn't make her eat an apple. He just smiled as she settled back into the passenger seat with a box of Twinkies - he never had to ask now - M&Ms and enough packets of gum to keep them going for months.

Back on the road after a few minutes, Damon turned the radio up and smiled as Elena pulled out her sunglasses and hummed along to the tune of the songs, her feet resting on the dashboard. She knew how much he loved his car, and yet he still let her put her feet there. He must _really_ love her.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, reaching to rest his hand on her thigh.

"Christmas."

"We just had Christmas."

"I know, and it was even better than the year before. Imagine what the next one could be like."

He was glad of the sunglasses to hide what he knew would be given away in his eyes. She always understood him, even if he thought he was able to hide something. He did, however, silently thank the universe for forcing her to work a couple of extra double-shifts last week. It had meant he could carry out his plan without any suspicion.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Well, now _I'm_ thinking about Christmas."

"The last one or the next one?"

"The next one."

"Oh yeah? You gonna let me make the cranberry sauce again?"

"Of course," he smiled. "It's tradition."

X

The hours ticked by, during some of which she dozed off, waking gently to the purring rumble of the Camaro's engine and Damon's hand warning her thigh, and some eight hours after they'd left New York in the rearview, they passed the ' _Welcome to Mystic Falls'_ sign. It made Elena's heart jump.

She turned to Damon, grinning. "I can't believe we're doing this."

His smile made her want to burst. "I love that you love it here."

They sat at the red light of the cross roads, and Elena frowned when they turned right instead of left.

"Why are we going this way?"

Even hidden by his sunglasses, she could see his raised brow accompanying that trademark smirk. "You'll see."

 _Jenna and Ric_ , she realised. They must be throwing some sort of 'welcome home' party or something.

But they didn't stop at Jenna and Ric's house. Instead, the car slowed to take a left, then a right until Damon finally stopped right outside the little house that reminded her of her own childhood home. The owners had finally put up a porch swing and the place looked perfect.

"What are we doing here?"

Damon said nothing and turned the keys in the ignition, the engine sleeping. He got out and she watched him from the passenger seat with narrowed eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Those sunglasses were dangling in his hand now. They'd spent the best part of the day travelling and Elena was tired. Too tired to take part in the riddle he seemed intent on spinning

"Damon," she sighed a little, getting out of the car. "Can we just go home first. I feel kind of gross and I could do with some _actual_ food and -"

She stopped mid-sentence as he tossed her a key.

"What's this?"

"It'll open the door," he replied, with a nonchalant shrug as if all of this was perfectly normal. "To our home. _This_ home."

" _What_?" She knew her eyes were wide. Elena looked down at the key in her hand and then back up at Damon, who was smiling.

"You were right about it needing the porch swing by the way. Definitely completes the front of the house don't you think?"

She was speechless. Was this for real? Had this perfect man _actually_ bought the house she'd fallen in love with the very first time she'd visited the town?

"Damon...I…"

"Jeez Elena," he huffed, rolling his eyes at her as he took the key from her palm. "It's freezing out here. I'm going inside."

Her brain didn't seem to be connected to the rest of the body. She simply stood on the path as she watched Damon climb the couple stairs to the porch before slipping the key into the lock. He turned it and the door opened, revealing a hardwood floor. Finally, as he turned around to look at her again, Elena felt her feet move forward towards him, stumbling as she made her way towards the open door.

"Are you serious?" she managed to choke out. "You bought this place?"

"Yup. Our names are on the deeds and everything."

" _Our_ names?"

"It's your house too Elena," Damon replied, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "And that's your porch swing I hung outside."

She looked around, surveying the expanse of hardwood flooring and bare magnolia walls, imagining where they'd hang photographs and coats and a dog lead.

" _Our_ porch swing," she said with a smile. "You mean _our_ porch swing."

"Actually, I mean _yours_. It's from your old house. Jeremy wanted you to have it."

At that, her eyes filled with tears. "My dad made that swing," she choked, moving to stand against his chest so that he could wrap his arms around her and she could kiss him in _their_ house. "God I love you."

"That's good," he smiled, murmuring against her temple. "Just remember that when we have our first fight while we're furniture shopping."

Elena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. They really were going to make the best life together. "Thank you Damon," she whispered against his chest. "And not just for the house."

He released her with a quick kiss pressed onto her forehead. "Go check it out."

She nodded, stepping away as she quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes. They did this every so often - she'd thank him and he'd act as though everything he'd done was nothing. Really, it was everything. He'd given her _everything_.

X

"Damon, I love it," she told him, returning to the living room where he was waiting for her to finish her exploration of the house. "The kitchen, the floors, the bathrooms, the porch swing. Everything."

He was standing beside the fireplace, watching her with a tensed jaw. Her heart suddenly sped up. He only looked like that when he was nervous. Worried.

"Damon?"

His eyes met hers before resting on the mantlepiece. On a little black box. On a little black box that looked like... _no_. But her feet were travelling to it before Elena even realised she was moving. She looked up at him, tracing her fingers over the plush velvet case as she silently asked to open it. He nodded and swallowed thickly.

Sitting inside, nestled on a white cushion was the most perfect ring she'd ever seen. A large sapphire sat proudly between two square-cut diamonds, brilliantly clear and sparkling in the shard of late afternoon sun cutting through the window.

She looked back up at him and swallowed. "Is this…."

"If you want to. I understand if you don't, or you want to wait."

He was giving her an out. After _everything_ , he never took for granted that she'd always want him. Every time, it made her vow to love him harder. Love him more - like that was even possible. "You bought this house and you hung up my porch swing," she whispered, setting the box in his hand. "And you saved me from….well you know what you did for me. What part of any of that would make me _not_ want to marry you?" She trailed her now free fingers along his jawline, smoothing out the muscles so they relaxed. "Now ask me properly."

Looking down at the box in his hand, then back at her, Damon smiled and dropped to one knee. "Elena Gilbert, I want to love you forever. Hell, I'm going to love you forever, and that swing took me hours to hang, so will you make me the proudest man on earth and marry me?"

Holding out the ring, he traced the inside of the band with his thumb, revealing the inscription she hadn't noticed earlier. _I'll always keep you safe_. And that was it. She was nodding and crying and throwing her arms around him, hot, happy, salty tears falling against her lips as she kissed him and he kissed her right back.

* * *

"Here you go," Damon said, dropping a kiss to Elena's hair as he handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate with the marshmallows she loved. She attempted to sit up a little in order to shift her feet off of the swing to make room, but he stilled her, lifting the blanket she was snuggled under before gently taking her feet in his hands. Sitting down in the small space between the armrest and her warm body, he repositioned her so that her legs were draped over him and he could remove the flip-flops she insisted on wearing...even though it was December and absolutely freezing.

"She asleep?" Elena asked, trying not to let Damon catch the wince she'd just made as the baby kicked particularly vigorously. Too late. He saw everything.

"I told you not to hang those lights," he scolded, setting down his own mug of hot chocolate so that the hand that wasn't rubbing her feet could rest on the stretched skin of her stomach. "And yes, she went down eventually."

"I told you I could have put her to bed."

"And _I_ told _you_ to rest. One of these days you'll listen to me," Damon muttered, stroking the pad of his thumb across her stomach.

"It's the first Christmas that Isabella will really understand the fuss," she pouted. "I wanted the lights up for the first of December."

"And _I_ said I would have done it when I was finished with the other stuff."

"You don't let me do anything," she faux-grumbled. "Spoilsport."

"Yeah, I'm the worst."

"Never," she smiled, stretching towards him with her lips. He met her, resting his arm on the back of the swing so that he could hold his weight off of her.

"Pretty sure porch swings aren't made for that," Ric cut in, clearing his throat as Damon reluctantly pulled away, resting his hand back against her bare skin. It seemed to be the only way she got any peace from the kicking. Baby was showing very promising signs as a soccer player.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "Shouldn't you be making sure you're around in case Jenna goes into labor?"

"I live five minutes away," he returned. "I'm hardly going to miss anything. Besides, she's the one who made me come."

"Why?"

"I bought the wrong kind of cookie dough and now she wishes she never met me."

Elena and Damon both failed in their attempts at stifling chuckles. Jenna's raging pregnancy hormones were a constant source of amusement - for them obviously, not Ric - and he was often made to leave their house while she calmed down.

"Where's Gibson?"

"In bed. Thank God the poor guy sleeps through anything. He probably spends half his waking hours wondering why his mom has turned into a psycho."

"Ric!" Elena admonished. "She can't help it!"

"You say that Elena, but I've never seen you wave a knife in front of Damon's face while simultaneously threatening to cut off his penis."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You want a drink?" Damon asked, making to get up.

"No point," Ric replied, gesturing for him to stay. "She'll call me in a minute telling me to get my ass back home. So...your house looks... _festive_."

"Elena overdid it."

"I love Christmas," she shrugged. "And I wanted Isabella to get into the magic of it this year now that she's old enough to understand."

"Yeah," Ric replied. "Old enough to understand she's gonna get a shit-ton of presents that all require batteries you don't have."

"Already taken care of that one." Damon smirked smugly. "All wrapped up with batteries already inside."

"You've wrapped the presents already?! It's literally only just turned December."

"You just get into the flow once you put on Michael Buble and a Christmas sweater," Elena replied.

"And pour a very large glass of bourbon," Damon added.

"Yeah, she's gonna think Santa's got new elves helping him this year. Some of the wrapping looks a little...rushed."

"She'll be tearing that shit off faster than you can blink," Ric replied. "I think Gibson managed his in under an hour last year. Here we go…" he trailed off, pulling his phone out of his coat pocket. "As expected, a text telling me to get my ass home. Well guys, have fun not experiencing psycho tendencies first-hand."

Elena and Damon shared a look, but neither said anything. Ric still didn't know about Damon's run-in with Katherine those years ago, and they weren't about to tell him now.

"Good luck," Elena called as he made his way down the porch steps and along the sidewalk. As Ric held his hand up behind him in a wave, the monitor crackled to life with the sounds of whimpering. Damon sighed and made to get up but Elena's hand on his stopped him.

"I'll go."

"You need to learn to sit still," he returned with a quick smile, but she swung her legs a little clumsily so that her feet were now resting on the floor.

"I'm pregnant, not sick. I'll go."

Damon rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath but helped her up, his eyes resting on Elena's stomach. She grinned and ran a hand through his hair as she made her way back inside and upstairs towards their daughter's room.

"Momma?" questioned the little girl as she appeared in the doorway, rubbing tiredly at her blue eyes with a pudgy little hand.

"Right here baby," Elena replied softly, picking Isabella up from her bed. She stroked her little brown curls until she was lolling her head against Elena's shoulder. "Why the tears?"

"I thinked he might be here?"

"Who?"

"The man with the red suit and the hair on his face."

"Santa?" Elena asked, rocking the little girl until her eyes were closing for a little while longer each blink.

"Uh huh."

"Santa doesn't come for a few weeks yet. He's busy in his workshop."

"I don't want him to come."

"Why not?"

"He might take me away in his carriage."

"Listen Bella, nobody is going to take you," Elena replied. "Not while daddy and I are here. We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, do you understand?"

Isabella nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Santa?"

"Daddy."

They'd decided, when they became parents those three years ago, that Isabella would have her own room and that she wouldn't stay with them. In every parenting book Damon had read (and God, he'd read _a lot_ ) it emphasised the importance of a routine from the get-go. But looking at their daughter, sleepy and blue-eyed and totally Damon aside from her hair and skin colour, she couldn't refuse. Not when the porch was decked in the pretty lights and the snow was falling lightly outside.

"Isabella Salvatore, you should be in bed," Damon admonished lightly as Elena appeared back outside, cradling their daughter - who was bundled up in a padded pink coat, hat, scarf and mittens - on her hip.

"She's a little upset about Santa," Elena replied, sucking in a breath as the baby kicked against her ribs. Damon noticed - _of course_ \- and held out his arms to take the little girl from her. She settled herself against him before Elena joined the two of them beneath the blanket, tucking it around them so that they were snug together on the little porch swing she loved so much. "And a little confused. She thought he might come to take her."

"You know Bella, your momma always makes sure nothing bad happens to me, right?"

The little girl nodded, bouncing her brunette curls.

"And I always make sure nothing bad happens to momma,"

"Uh huh."

"And we _both_ make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. So you never have to be afraid." Damon continued. "And Santa is special because he comes to houses where little girls have been good, and he brings them presents, remember."

"Like the book you read me?"

"Exactly."

"But what about the baby? Won't Santa bring him any presents?"

"Of course he will, if he's born before Christmas. But if he's born after Christmas, Santa will wait until next year."

"He'd _better_ be born before Christmas," Elena muttered. Damon smiled gently and leaned to press a kiss against her head.

"Go to bed. I'll bring her up when she's asleep."

Elena shook her head. "No way. I want to enjoy this too."

X

They both put Isabella back to bed, Damon carrying her up the stairs while Elena followed behind, struggling to make the final few without stopping for a rest. Despite his instructions that she should lay down, she accompanied him to the pink-walled bedroom which housed all the fairy wings and sparkly ballet pumps she'd never envisaged buying until that glorious summer's night they'd discovered she was pregnant. Leaning tiredly against the doorframe, she watched as Damon brushed a few stray curls from the little girl's face before pulling up the white cotton sheets adorned with pink butterflies.

"Come on," he whispered to her, turning out the lamp. "Our turn."

As he did every night, Damon removed Elena's clothing, starting with her long cardigan. Each layer revealed more of her protruding stomach and as he guided her to sit on the bed, she closed her eyes against his hands, soft and warm and loving against her skin. When he'd removed everything, he folded the clothes, setting them on the chair by the chest of drawers opposite their bed before pulling a t-shirt from one of them for her to wear. Since they'd moved to Mystic Falls, she'd slept in nothing but his t-shirts - when he didn't have her naked of course. Forcing her eyes open, Elena dragged the material over her head while Damon undressed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

That bed was heaven. It had seen everything, and Elena was pretty sure some of the things they'd done in there would lead her straight to hell, but it didn't matter. Tonight though, it welcomed her comfortingly as she sunk into the mattress and Damon began raining kisses across her skin. She didn't have to say when she was too tired to be with him in _that_ way: he just knew. And he would always do this - shower her with so much love she wasn't sure she could breathe.

His lips trailed delicately from her collarbone, his stubble lightly scratching against her skin, up towards her ear before travelling downwards to her stomach. Pushing the cotton material of the t-shirt upwards, he smoothed his hands over the taut skin. His lips then jumped to her arms; to everywhere she'd ever been scarred. They'd long since healed yet he seemed to have memorised every tiny inch of her skin that had ever been marked, burning and soothing and _loving_ with his lips until everything about him consumed her. He reached with his left hand to entwine his fingers with hers as he made his way to his final destination: his favourite scar. Only for him, did Elena ever now wear a bikini, but that long, clean line stretching across her lower abdomen captivated him so fully every time that she couldn't help but love it. It was where their daughter entered the world from after all.

She knew she was drifting off, her senses a haze of everything Damon, but before sleep claimed her, she reached for him, her hands grazing his chin, signalling. He pressed a soft, warm kiss against her lips before stretching out for her to lie in the only position she was comfortable for the whole night: half on top of him. His hands smoothed her long hair to the side, exposing her neck so that he could lay his lips there and breathe her in. The movement they made against her skin made Elena smile into her pillow before she whispered his words right back.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Now that this story is complete, I have posted the first chapter of my new Delena fic, 'Unscripted'. Also, in part three of my postings today, I've finally updated 'The Embargo'. Go check them out x**


End file.
